


The World I See With You

by Xx_Yvonne_xX



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime), 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Amnesia, Birthday Fluff, Christmas, Dreams and Nightmares, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Forests, Hanahaki Disease, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Original Character(s), Sick Character, Sleeping Together, Spoilers, Talking, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 59,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Yvonne_xX/pseuds/Xx_Yvonne_xX
Summary: A series of short fics with several AUs revolving around Junta and Takato.
Relationships: Azumaya Junta/Saijou Takato, Saijou Takato/Chihiro Ayagi
Comments: 256
Kudos: 166





	1. Christmas Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergence from what happened in episode 13 in the anime. 
> 
> Instead of Takato deciding he should plan Christmas, he lets Junta do it instead.

Christmas had always seemed redundant to someone like Saijou Takato.

The setting up of a christmas tree, the exchanging of gifts, the sight of the colour red and green everywhere on the streets... By the time someone had gotten up to his level, each day would have seemed to be of no difference, with work taking priority. 

This year had been no different. Though he had the company of the angel with him, he had begrudgingly insisted on working on that day (while taking a half-day off, something he had never done, that is).

Besides, what was even fun about just watching the glittering snowflakes fall? Instead of enjoying himself, he'd probably be just caught up in wave after wave of crowds in public swooning over him. 

With that thought in mind, Takato started his day of work. 

* * *

They had agreed to meet at _that_ place once Takato finished working, factory lights dim but somewhat comforting to look at. While he's preparing to leave, he abruptly notices the photographer -- Julio Mitsudani -- approaching him cautiously, an action that looked odd for someone like him.

"Takato-kun... You see, it's a little troubling since you already took the day off, but..."

"Yes?" He was halfway through changing back and had already pulled on his outer coat. 

"Well... One of the newbies clumsily deleted several poses we could potentially use... and we plan to publish these pictures later on today." 

Takato halts, taking in the information. Does that mean he would have to stay longer than he had expected here?

He would have agreed to stay on without even hesitating if he were to be alone again for Christmas this year, but if Chunta was waiting...

The photographer was twiddling his thumbs, watching his reaction very closely. "As I thought, it's no good, huh..." He mumbles, almost disappointed.

Takato opens his mouth, an apology lingering at the tip of his tongue. But out of the corner of his eye, he suddenly catches a glimpse of the entire crew staring back at him with worried eyes. As much as he wanted to leave, he thought of how they must have wanted to go back and spend time with their family, too. If he had just left like that, it probably wouldn't have ended well, with Mitsudani just chiding the newbie who was currently looking at him with bewildered, pleading eyes.

"It's fine." He places down his things. "I'll be able to stay for a while more."

The tension written in the air seemed to dissolve like that. Everyone in the room looked visibly relieved. Even Mitsudani clasped his hands together, satisfied, letting out squealing noises as he exclaimed that Takato was the best. 

But what they didn't see was the worry etched on Takato's face as he changed back into his previous outfit, the crew flittering around to set up the equipment needed once more, being on a tight schedule.

* * *

It was probably two hours later when Takato had returned to Chunta's apartment, expecting to see him there probably sulking. Or pouty. Or both.

He had been cautious to step inside the dark apartment, flicking the lights on before setting his bag down, the words he had planned to say already burning in his throat. Since it was for work, Chunta would definitely understand, right? The other actor never seemed to be moody for long around him, so he wouldn't expect him being pouty to drag on for too long.

"Chunta?" Calling out his name with a faltered voice, Takato turns corners and tries looking for the other man. 

Silence. There seemed to not be even a clue about where he might be.

"... Are you angry?" He checked the bedroom, and instead of seeing a moping Chunta around, he found that the room was empty. Almost _too_ empty. A sort of fear manifested in him as he checked the other rooms, finding no trace of the angel there.

 _No way..._? After such a long time, was he still...?

He sprints outside, quickly hailing a cab, demanding anxiously to be brought to the place of factory lights. 

**...**

The cab ride was probably the slowest out of all he's experienced. Takato was just about to request the driver to go faster, but caught his eye on the speedometer and realised he had been going at a pretty fast rate already. 

Still, all the pent-up energy was translating into tension in his body, and he found himself unable to sit still. His phone battery had died, too, at the worst timing possible.

Takato draws in a deep breath and turns his gaze to the window, looking at the scenery outside, hoping to distract himself. Taking his gaze off of the enormous Christmas tree adorned with glistening ornaments and glowing fairy lights draped around it, he watched as people swarmed around the magnificently structured buildings. 

The evening sky had already faded away and the pinks and oranges were replaced with darker shades of blue, whilst the amber light of the street lamps spilled on the stone-paved streets. Takato stares with his lips twitched into a frown at the vibrant ornaments and brightly coloured signs lined up along the streets, as well as the spirited laughter and the continuous chatter. 

A little twirl of guilt began to make its way up to him, messing with his head as he thought of what Chunta might be doing. After all, the other angel must have spent his other Christmases just being adored by his family and friends back in Spain, right? How would he react when Takato told him he had stayed on for work? 

**...**

He stepped out of the cab after what seemed to be like an eternity later, eyes immediately catching a glimpse of that poor figure with his back faced towards him. 

He was just standing there, the air probably feeling like frozen lace on his skin. After hearing the noise from Takato briskly making his way towards him, Chunta turned around, a bit of surprise morphing into his expression. "Takato-san..." 

Though he looked unfaltered, Takato could see that the effects of the cold had seeped into him. He's terribly flushed, his ears reddened and his lips tinged a slight blue. His fingers seemed numb to the point that they had ceased to bend properly, stiffened and rigid. And yet this stupid angel hadn't found it necessary to at least get inside the car. 

Instead of looking angry, Chunta merely breaks into a faint smile, leaning forward and bringing him into a huge hug. "Thank goodness... I thought something happened." He didn't even question where he went, or what happened to his phone, or what he had been doing for the past three hours. Just beams at him with the brightest smile he could muster, his breath rising shakily in visible puffs to join the darkened clouded night sky. 

"Why did you stay out here, you idiot angel..." Grasping his hands and finding it icy cold, Takato quickly begins to pull off his own gloves to put it on him. "Honestly... Are you trying to freeze to death out here?" He throws his own scarf around Chunta's neck. 

The other man sparkles a little. "I wanted to surprise you."

"By dying from hypothermia?" Flushing, Takato looked away, lowering his voice. "We should get back. You're too cold to be out here."

"Ah, but your gift..." 

"That can wait. Let's get you back in the car first." 

Once he started the portable heater, Takato had almost immediately realised the big chunk of gifts hidden at the back of the car, so many that they were literally stacked against each other. His eyes widened at the cakes of all shape and size wrapped delicately in different coloured packaging, as well as the massive load of hot chocolate. 

"How... Many are there?" Reaching to get a can of hot chocolate, Takato scrutinizes the label, absolutely flabbergasted at the ridiculous amount of gifts he had gotten him.

"I started out with the thought to please you, but somehow it led to all of these..." Chunta looked surprised as Takato drops a can of warm chocolate into his hands.

"Well, drink up if you really want to please me. I'm not taking responsibility if you die of the cold." He ordered, watching him closely as he opened the can and carefully gulps down the drink.

A moment passed before Takato rolls his eyes, trying to surpress a chuckle at the creamy chocolate mustache now on Chunta's face once he's finished. The other just looked confused for a split moment before breaking into a smile once he saw himself from the rear mirror. He looks much better now, his face less stiff and his expression much more relaxed compared to before. 

"..."

"What's wrong...? Why are you staring at me like that?" Chunta tilted his head, confused, and it's almost too much for him to take.

Another moment passed with Chunta waving his hands in front of Takato, chuckling softly, trying to get into his field of vision to figure out what was going on.

The kiss came as a surprise even to himself. Without realising Takato had found himself lunging forward, captivated by the angel's soft smile and glowing eyes, everything, like there was a hunger deep inside him that would not be sated. He had cupped his face and pressed his lips firmly against the other's, almost as though he had been imprinting a mark on him.

A wave of self-consciousness rendered his cheeks a dark shade of red once he realised what he had just did, though, as he pulled away and saw the smile followed with twinkling sparkles from the other. Chunta's mild amusement quickly faded into a bright laugh as he tries squishing him into a tight hug, the act followed closely with Takato demanding he be let go.

"Merry Christmas, Takato-san~" With the side of his face pressed against Chunta's chest, the angel murmurs.

"M-- merry Christmas." Crossing his arms in an act to pretend he didn't care, Takato turned his head to the side, a slight, fond curve in his lips saying otherwise.

Takato would probably never admit it, but he found the meaning behind these few words to suddenly weigh much more when this person was around him. It was incredibly strange how he managed to get under his skin like that, making him react in ways that he didn't know he himself was capable of.

... Ah. The snow outside looked beautiful tonight. 

And it was the work of the angel beside him again, he supposed.


	2. Drained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: this might contain spoilers on the prologue of volume 7 (and volume 7 I guess...? Not really, though) so please back away if you hadn't read volume 7 prologue and don't wanna be spoiled.
> 
> (Insert Takato voice) Shoo, shoo.

It had been raining for the entire day today. 

At first, what seemed like small, light droplets had hinted to an incoming storm, dark clouds flowing towards the area they lived at. Then the sprinkling of light crystal beads grew more frantic, unpredictable; a torrential downpour.

It didn't matter that much to someone like Azumaya Junta, though, since he's currently safely nestled in the driver's seat, the car engine making a low hum as he waited at the red light. He watched as raindrops slid down his window slowly, his gaze panning out to the darkening sky. From here he could see children and adults alike rushing to shelters that could save their clothing from being ruined with the clear drops of rain, some walking boldly past the obstacle course of water with colourful umbrellas in hand. The lights from the outside world seemed smudged by the rain which falls in sheets. 

But what was more important was that Takato was right beside him, having dozed off sometime earlier to the sound of rain. Gazing lovingly at his lover, Junta couldn't help but smile at the other actor who had claimed just a few minutes ago that he wasn't sleepy at all. He was still clutching his script, being the workaholic he is, someone he loved so much that he couldn't even comprehend it at times. Cautiously prying the script away from his hands, Junta sets it somewhere else, trying to make him more comfortable. The radio in his car had been tuned down to the point where he could barely decipher the little noises of excited chatter. 

It's at times like this when Junta feels like he's the luckiest man in the world, being able to see the Takato nobody else could. 

* * *

They reach Junta's apartment after almost an hour, Takato having blissfully slept through the whole process. Just as he contemplates whether he should wake him up or just carry him to his apartment, a phone call reaches him, an unknown number on the dimly lit screen. Thinning his lips, Junta picks up and tries to be as quiet as he possibly could. "Hello?"

" _Oh, he picked up_. _How unexpected_." A male voice faintly registers on the line, casual and his tone having a slightly sly twist to it. " _You're Azumaya Junta...? Current first place of the most huggable man_?" The way he worded it made Junta clutch his phone, tighter, as if registering a threat. 

"Yes." He affirmed, feeling a sour taste in his mouth as the person laughed darkly, almost as if he was amused. Narrowing his eyes, Junta spoke once more. "Is there anything i can help you with?"

" _Why, yes, there is._ " He could literally _hear_ the smile of the person through the line. There's a stagnant pause before a low voice trails warily into his ears.

" _I can't wait to begin to tell you._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are going to be spoilers about volume 7 below in this note: though if you've already read to this point im pretty sure you read the volume already. Or at least the prologue. Or you just want to be spoiled. 
> 
> I'm not sure if this is considered an AU or whatever, but it's just my take on why Junta is acting so strangely in the manga. T^T I'm pretty sure he got threatened by that powerful guy?? Since he's never acted this way before, not even in volume 5.
> 
> Does anyone want to rant about Volume 7 with me? My dumb self thought it was only out after June 10 in Japan but I saw it recently and found that it was already out since last year (????). I threw my phone countless times trying to understand his behaviour and why he's become this way. Pls send help. :')


	3. That's a First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Takato is the one who falls for Junta instead :)

The bus is sleek, running over the black tarmac so fast that the passing greenery becomes a hazy blur. Inside, the fellow actors were a curious mixture of cozy and bored, chattering non-stop about the newest gossip and about their daily lives as they itched for the destination that will come eventually.

But he, alone, _again_... Stood out.

Takato stares at him through the side of his eye, trying to hide his act by burying his face in his script. Though Azumaya Junta was a fairly new actor, he had quickly caught Takato's eye. There was something about him. He wasn't just different or introverted, but rather... If he were to word it... he just felt a little alienated and distant, far too nonchalent about anything and everything. It was rare to come across someone without any passion, so Takato had been very amused, albeit annoyed at the talent he's been wasting away by joining this industry.

"Nice view, isn't it?" A familiar voice made its way to his ears. Takato almost jumped, squeaking inaudibly as he turned to his right, where Sasaki was staring at him with a knowing look. 

"Sasaki-san?" Takato's expression soured as he glanced at his cheeky manager, sticking his bottom lip out. He was genuinely nice and understanding unlike some other _seniors_ he would rather not name, and after they'd met a few years ago they just stuck out together. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Takato-kun." Sasaki chuckled. "You've been staring at him for ages, now. In fact, he's the only one you want to look at, right?"

"N-no?!" Takato huffs, almost too loud, causing a few heads to turn as he flushed. Keeping his voice down, he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, almost whisper-shouting at his manager. " _Who said I was looking at him_?"

Sasaki hums. "Well, I would, too. Azumaya-kun does look charming, doesn't he?" He throws a glance towards the man who was currently looking out of the window.

"Nothing of the sort. It's just... That I get drawn to him sometimes." Takato mumbled. "He's a pathetic actor, but I just know that he can do much better. And it's almost like he doesn't know that."

"Well, why don't you go and give him a piece of your mind? Senior lecturer Takato?" Sasaki joked. "I'll give you a hand. I mean it."

"What for?" He shrugged his shoulders. Why would Azumaya Junta have a care for him out of everyone? He'd probably just stare at him with those empty, hollowed eyes. "He has enough attention swarming him."

"Heh...? You're saying that, and yet you look like you really want to talk to him." Sasaki observed. "Don't worry -- you can leave it to me. I'd arrange something to get you two together."

Takato shakes his head at his manager's comment, yet can't help but get his hopes up, tingling with curiosity. 

How was Azumaya Junta like? How would he react if he had spoken to him?

Maybe everything will turn out wrong. But he supposed he was willing to take a chance. 

* * *

... There were many things that Takato regretted doing, but he supposed enlisting Sasaki to help him was something that topped the list. 

Currently trapped in a full lift of noisy newbies, Takato found himself to be in a slot that's dangerously close to Azumaya, who was at the very corner. He didn't seem to be affected in the slightest, continuing to stare straight ahead at the numbers which indicated which floor they were at. Despite the discomfort, Azumaya hadn't even been mildly interested in looking at the people around him.

 _Was it a fail, then...? Since not even this could catch his attention..._ Takato lamented, looking away. Just as he contemplated stepping out of the lift, someone from the back (very) deliberately shoves him forward, causing him to grab at the nearest person as support, a startled gasp being wretched from his throat.

"Ah -- I'm... Sorry..." Finding himself pressed up against Azumaya's chest, hands having grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, Takato looks up in embarrassment as Azumaya meets his gaze, almost immediately turning to stone on the spot at the expression he showed him.

"Are you okay? Saijou-san?"

Azumaya's lips is lifted upward, his soft smile giving off a warm glow, almost like a ray of sunshine. Feeling his cheeks sear into a burning shade of crimson, Takato warbles for words to say as he feels himself be righted on his feet by the other man.

"... fine-- I'm fine!" He stammers, releasing the other. In response to that, Azumaya merely chuckles, and murmurs a farewell before stepping out of the lift, with Takato's eyes following his every movement. 

... Damn it. He thinks he's going to need Sasaki to arrange more coincidences from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRA: after they got together
> 
> "That time at the lift... It wasn't just a coincidence that you tripped, was it?"
> 
> "eh? EH?? What are you talking about?"
> 
> "Ahaha, I figured. After all... It's not just everyday that someone as cute as you falls into my arms."


	4. How You Look Like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot where Takato asks Chunta to draw him.

_"I call it -- the person who stole my heart -- 'You.'"_

_"What Yachio saw in me was filled with colours, and it was also the first time I saw her smile_."

Currently laying on the couch, Celes' words came back to Takato slowly, along with how their relationship dynamics strangely resembled his and Chunta's. He gnaws on a pocky stick, pondering over what exactly Celes did see in the painting Yachio gave him. 

_Even though it was bad... He still saw something good out of it, huh...._

Absentmindedly, Takato flops down on the couch, the sound of Chunta showering in the bathroom a soothing sound in the background. 

He flushed a little as he slumps further into the couch, finishing the rest of the packet. _How... Would he look like in Chunta's eyes?_

_"..."_

"Takato-san~!!" A familiar figure lands on him without warning, chuckling as he wrapped his hands around him. "I'm done with the shower. Were you thinking of something?"

"Nothing. It's just..." He notices a pen laying around the table. Chunta's gaze draws to it as well, curiosity taking over his expression. "Do you... Want to draw me?"

"Draw?" Chunta looks terribly confused. "... I can try. I was a designer a while back, but I can't promise I can do Takato-san justice." He sparkles a little as he picks up a pen and a scrapped paper that they no longer need. "How do you want me to draw you, Takato-san?"

"I don't know. Just... However you like it." He mumbles. 

"Okay~♡"

A few agonizing minutes later, Takato found himself still stiffly sitting on the couch, unmoving and unsure whether he should move. Or pose. Or do anything. He recalls Yachio's painting of Celes and his own thoughts about it, how it was almost like a kid's doodle.

... Would Chunta's drawing skills be inherited to be like hers, too? He wonders, puzzled. He knits his eyebrows together, leaning towards the man currently sketching away at the paper, a small smile on his face while he was at it. "Chunta, can I take a look at it?"

"Ah, it's just a sketch... But okay." With his wings out, Chunta hands him the drawing, watching his reaction closely. 

Takato stills. He blinks, and then blinks again.

 _Is this... Really him_? He found himself staring. The sketch of Takato in the drawing had been _him_ , but... 

He didn't remember his eyes being so soft as he looked ahead, his posture elegant and refined. Somehow his hair fell perfectly over his face, some cute strands tucked into the hoodie he was wearing at the back. It all looked too good to be him.

 _Did he really look like that?_ He had always put on a confident attitude because he knew had a certain level of charm, but in the drawing, he looked so... 

Takato flushed as he regards the drawing, unable to say anything.

"You don't... Like it?" Chunta laughed, his voice soft. "I know. It is quite bad compared to how you really look like..." He reached for the paper, but Takato had cradled it to himself, regardless of whether it was only just a sketch or not. 

"I'm -- I'm keeping it." He declared, face red, slipping the piece of paper in between his script so he would always see it when he flipped through. Storming back into his room, he opens up his script book to the drawing, tracing his fingers gingerly over it so that the pencil marks wouldn't smudge.

 _Ah... Perhaps that was what Celes saw._ He smiled as he regards the drawing that Chunta had produced without effort.

_The drawing of someone who truly loved him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I hoped you liked the drabble, I got this idea suddenly and I just had to write it lol.
> 
> For those who have yet to read Volume 7, the first chapter is actually out with english translation on mangapark! they're also working on the next few according to the translator team's tumblr :) Please scream with me once you read it. :'D I would gladly respond.


	5. How You Truly Feel

"Takato-san..."

Chunta slowly speaks up as Takato flips another page of his script. Currently hugging him from behind and nestling him on his lap, the other man buried his face in the crook of his neck. 

Takato was surprised. He recognised that tone. It was the same tone Chunta would use when he's exasperated and asking him something serious, the tone he'd use when he just wanted to cuddle and say little else but bathe in his presence. Those times were rare though, especially at times like this where they had the day off. 

"Hm?" He didn't look up, but his attention was no longer on his script. 

"... Did you mean what you said? On that day?"

"That day?" Takato repeats, curious on what he was talking about, finding himself leaning more onto the other. 

" _This relationship wasn't going to last long anyway_ ". _"I just got dragged along by your forcefulness from the start_." Chunta very carefully caresses his palms, drawing little circles on them, as if amused. "Did you mean that?"

Takato flushed. Why was he talking about things that were from so long ago?

"Did _you_ mean that?" He asked instead. "About breaking me so that I wouldn't be with anybody else. About how you'd rather have me be unable to live without you than have me leave." 

Chunta paused. His lips moved, but no sound came out. And eventually, he leans forward, placing his chin against his shoulder. "I don't," he begins, and then stops. "I did mean it in a way, I suppose. I want to be in a world where you're always with me. I might not be enough to make you happy, but I'm trying my best." 

Takato looked down at his lap.

"But about the making you live without me part... I wouldn't do that, I suppose. Hurting you for my sake..." He trails off, then affirms his tone and hugs him to himself. "I don't want to hurt you again."

"Well... I tried to get over you." He smiled. "But no one is you." He sets aside the script, getting off of Chunta's lap and into bed, feeling the other man look at him expectantly as he laid down beside him. 

"I guess what I said had some truth in it, but I... I won't let what we have fall apart. Even if it costs me."

Chunta stares at him with a look he couldn't comprehend. Takato raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." The other man shakes his head, leaning into his shoulder to hide his face. 

"Chun... what's wrong? Did I say something?"

"No, I just... I feel so, so lucky." Chunta mumbles. "Even after how I treated you when you were marked by Ayagi. I didn't even ask how you were feeling. You must have been so scared.

And that time in Spain, too. You were crying, but I just --"

Takato smiles. "I didn't tell you about the photographer, and I broke up with you recklessly. I even went to Spain without telling you, fully knowing of how worried you are. And here we are."

Chunta laughs. "That's all in the past, Takato-san."

"I could say the same back to you." Takato murmurs. "Now stop disturbing me or I'll never be able to finish memorising my script."

"Can I disturb you then if I don't get in your way?"

"Stop it, idiot angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in class frantically before lesson because of a random inspiration HAHHA pls go easy on me
> 
> Edit: chapter 24 is out for the manga!


	6. Searing Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot where Junta has a fever.
> 
> Happy 7th year anniversary Dakaichi!

The sunlight shining in through the blinds had been what woke Takato up first. At first, he had just been blissfully nestling in the warm bed as his senses came back to him slowly, but after a while he began to realise that he was actually caged in Chunta's arms when he attempted to move. 

The other was cuddling him from behind today. That was odd. Though they always slept together, they rarely end up spooning in the morning, partly due to how Takato wasn't used to being pressed against someone while asleep. He tries getting out of bed but the angel pulls gently at his limbs whenever he tries moving, setting him back to where he was originally while clinging to him. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, Takato yawns softly. 

"Chunta...?" He lightly murmurs, noticing how the other man is awake and unwilling to let go. "My work starts in the morning today..."

Chunta merely scoots nearer and buries his head in Takato's shoulder. Takato attempts moving again and feels him pull protectively at his thighs to keep him in that position. 

"Chunta..." He groaned, pushing at the larger figure who was curling up behind him, hands protectively wrapped around his chest. "We can do that when I get back tonight."

The other man only grunts and holds him closer. 

... This was odd. Chunta has never been so clingy before, especially if work was involved for Takato. Cautiously, he reaches out and pats his arm, as if to soothe him, only to feel the heat that was radiating off the other man.

He's... Incredibly warm, more than usual. Alarmed, Takato then turns around in the tiny space Chunta had squished him in, pressing the back of his palm to his forehead. The other man leans into the touch easily at that, his eyes slightly dazed and not focused. 

"You're running a fever." Takato mumbles, eyes blown wide. "Chunta, let go of me. I'm going to get some medicine for you."

"... cold... Stay here..." The angel utters, his face flushed. 

"I'll be back." Takato ruffles his hair gingerly, yanking himself out of his grasp. With that, he then rummages the cabinets in his kitchen in search for any medicine, remembering Chunta always kept all of his medicine pills in a particular space. 

* * *

The thermometer beeps and Takato peeks over at the little display screen, frowning as he retrieves it from Chunta. The other man sheepishly smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "38.5 degrees Celsius... That's high." Takato raised an eyebrow. "I told you to stay in the umbrella yesterday when we were out in the rain."

"But I didn't want Takato-san to get wet..." Chunta murmurs with a cup of warm water currently in his hands.

"Are you hungry? Ah, that's right, you need to eat before you can take the medicine..." 

"No need. You should go, or you'll be late for work." Chunta mumbles, sitting up slowly. "I'll be fine on my own." Gingerly, he leans in to peck at Takato's lips, smiling. "I'll get some _okayu_ and be fine, promise."

"Chun--"

"Takato-san has an important rehearsal today, right?"

Hesitantly, Takato nodded, still not convinced he would be alright without anyone looking over him. 

"... You, have you told Taguchi-san you're not reporting in for work today?" He knits his eyebrows together.

"Ah. Not yet. I was planning to do it later."

"You're not doing anything later but rest. Got it?" Takato reaches for the nearest phone on the table, pressing his fingerprint on the scanner out of habit before beginning to dial his manager's number. After a short while, Taguchi picked up.

' _Hello -- ?_ '

"Morning, Taguchi-san. Azumaya-kun's not going for work today, he's come down with a fever."

' _Saijou... Takato_?' Taguchi's tone seemingly falters over the line.

"Ah ... Yes?" He raised an eyebrow. Why had he sounded so shocked? 

Takato felt himself still for one second before he realised he was calling directly from Chunta's phone.

... He had done it without even thinking, too, like it had been natural for them to access each other's phone. 

"o - OH! HAHA!" Takato felt himself flush as he turns away from the angel, who seemed interested in the commotion. "He, he told me to call you, since he's sick right now..." He waves his hands frantically even though Taguchi couldn't have seen it, his hair standing on an end. 

' _The both of you are already living together_?' Taguchi sounded vaguely surprised. 

"Ah, no..." Before Takato could say another word, he could already hear the President yelling something incoherent from the back, before snatching over the phone. A loud voice was immediately transmitted over the line, and he cringed as he held it further away from his ear.

' _Listen here, Saijou Takato, you'd better take the day off and take care of him too_.' The President growls. 

"Eh? But--"

 _'If it was me, I'd have clung to him and never let go! And what's more, you two are already living together, giving you more reason to take care of him. SO_ ,'

' _If you'd dare to leave the house and my Jun-chan alone for even ONE MILLISECOND, I'd never forgive you!'_

' _President! You're scaring him_!' He heard Taguchi snatch for the phone in the background, followed by more incoherent yells. Afterward, Taguchi regained control of his phone, laughing awkwardly. ' _Totaka, don't mind what he just said. He's just being odd again.'_

' _I'm being serious_!' The president's voice could be heard in the background. ' _I'll ruin you myself if you'd dare report for work today!'_

' _Don't worry about him. And thanks for calling. Bye_.' The line clicks and the call ends just like that.

Takato stares dubiously at his phone as he hangs up, not sure of what to say. How did Chunta even survive being in that agency? 

He slid his working bag down to the table, sighing. So he supposed he would have to be stuck here taking care of Chunta, huh... Though, that would have been his original intent too, so he didn't particularly mind. 

"Takato-san? What's wrong?" Chunta looked confused. 

"No... it's just... The president chided me for wanting to go to work." Takato sighs. 

Chunta chuckles brightly. "He's always like that. You don't have to pay him any mind."

"You're the one who doesn't need to pay any mind. You're a patient now, go and rest up." Takato pulls off his coat. "I'll head downstairs and go buy some of the _okayu_. They're really good."

"No need~ as long as Takato-san is here, I'll be healed by your presence naturally." Chunta murmurs sweetly.

"Shut up." Takato flushed. He grabs some money and the keys, about to leave the room when he gulps and turns around. 

"Chunta..."

"Hm?"

Gingerly, he kissed his forehead, making it quick and brief. Chunta was visibly surprised as he pulled away and out of reach almost instantaneously, like he didn't actually register that happening.

"Since I'm going to leave, you wouldn't be able to be in my 'healing presence', right?" He mutters, feeling strangely idiotic when he repeated whatever nonsense Chunta had spouted earlier. "A kiss should be enough... Until I get back. Stay in bed and don't do anything."

He left in a hurry, face burning. 


	7. As Expected of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot where Junta is doing a live stream and gets comments from the fans wanting to see Takato.
> 
> *takes place during the covid situation

If there was anything Junta would say he's thankful for, it would be the start of doing live streams during work hours. 

Since they had all been required to stay indoors, Usaka had requested both Takato and Junta to do some promoting of the Blood Wedding play until the time has come for them to continue rehearsals. And because Takato had absentmindedly walked across the couch, groggy and still half-asleep at 11am during the live, fans had been commenting on that ever since. 

It was like seeing something amusing. They had been teasing them for their relationship, thinking the idea of them living together was cute. Though Usaka had asked them to watch out for what they were doing, he had said little else, seeing how their popularity had increased. Instead of it being anything near a scandal, the fans seemed to be more interested in their "moe" relationship than anything. 

And so it soon became a _thing_ for the fans to ask to see either Junta or Takato during the live, depending on who was hosting it. 

* * *

"That's all for the Q&A on Blood Wedding today~ thank you for all your questions!" Junta murmurs with a smile towards the screen where tens of thousands of fans were watching, squealing over his every movement. He glows indifferently and notices their distraught reactions in the chat when they realised the live was going to be over. Chuckling a little, he smiles and adjusts the screen. "Fine, I'll answer one last question before we end this, alright?"

He reads the next most noticable comment out aloud. "' _Junta-san, good luck on finally being able to start the rehearsals next week!'_ Thank you very much~" His smile falters a bit as he notices the part that follows the sentence, and speaks in a more monotonous manner as he tries to comprehend the words. "-- ' _Ah, is Saijou-san here today, too?'_ " The comment is followed by a cheeky laughing emoji. "Well, about that..." He readies himself to come up with some excuse, fully knowing that doing this for too many times would make the live lose its meaning, if the fans only came to see them on screen for a brief moment.

Junta cautiously considered his options before chuckling at the people in the live chat who had began to holler that they wanted to see Takato, pleading for him to get the other actor.

He sighs and smiles at the fans who didn't want to take 'no' for an answer. _Takato-san likes spoiling his fans, too, so he shouldn't really mind doing it this time..._

"Well... Okay, hold on, I'll go see if he's free. No promises, though~" He stood and headed to his room, out of sight of the computer's webcam. Noticing Junta coming into the bedroom, Takato looked up from his script, an almost bored expression on his face. "Oh. Is the live over already?"

"Almost." He wrung his arms around the other man from behind, his heart bursting with warmth. "The fans... They wanted to see you."

"Eh?" Takato flushed, then set his script down. "Is this about the time when I walked past the couch again? Honestly..."

"It's okay. They seem to like seeing us together." Junta murmurs, caressing his cheek. "Won't you come join me? We could rope in more fans together..."

"... Fine, whatever." Takato stood, only to feel Junta scoop him up easily in his arms with a mischievous smile. "Wai-- wait, put me down, you pervert angel--!"

Carrying him bridal style, Junta then ignores Takato's constant threats to kill him after after, bringing him to the couch and in sight of the webcam. 

"I've come back with a kidnapped Saijou-san, you guys!" Junta laughs, setting a fuming Takato go. The fans watching the live had seemingly increased by several thousands while he had left for that period of time, all waiting for them to show up together. Abruptly, there was a wave of comments that were a mixture of shock and of glee, complimenting how good they looked together. Feeling Takato shove at him a little-too-roughly off-camera as he climbed off of him, Junta grinned, interlocking their hands at a spot the camera can't capture. 

Takato didn't let go. That just made him beam brighter.

"Ah, there's a lot of people here." Takato leans towards the screen curiously. 

"Yep~ do you want to answer a question for the fans?"

"Okay..." He mumbles. "I'll pick a random one, I suppose." He scrolls through the comments, his eye catching on one. Absentmindedly, he read the question out aloud without even realising it. " _Saijou-san, since you and Azumaya-san have already been cohabiting, when are you two planning on getting married?'"_ A stagnant pause follows after Takato had read that out, and he leans closer to the screen, like that would help him understand what has been said. 

"... Getting... Married? With Azumaya?" The other actor repeats in a more quizzical tone, letting the words register in his head. Junta finds that extremely adorable, and it didn't help that he was working now, so that meant no funny business. His hands twitched and he ached to set his hands on his lover.

Immediately, Takato's cheeks flare a deep shade of auburn as he turned towards him, unable to say anything in regards to the question. He nudged at his hands while keeping a straight face on screen, as if asking for help, and after a short moment of silence, Junta broke out in laughter, trying to wash away the awkwardness.

"Saijou-san, why don't you--" He chuckles out aloud at how cute the other was reacting, unable to stop himself. Raising his free hand to his face, he tries to hide his smile. "--Why don't you answer another question instead?" 

If it had been before, Takato probably would have just rejected the thought of them being together immediately, in thoughts of how it would be a huge scandal that would affect their work negatively. 

Junta didn't particularly mind the lack of affirmation the other would throw towards the media, no. Not when Takato was always reassuring him of their relationship in his little sneaky ways. He understood that it was all for work, and it was alright.

But now, to see the the other actor -- _a veteran with 20 years experience, as he would always say_ \-- plead for help in regards to what to say in this situation, when he could have just flat out rejected the thought of them being together, Junta found it immensely funny and touching at the same time. He smiles and runs his fingers over the ring on Takato's hand as the other attempts talking about his experience during the rehearsals before the lock-down. He's still terribly flushed, and Junta fought the urge to caress his cheek.

He liked live streams. Though the fans had already seemed to catch on on their relationship, they had never actually explicitly called them out for it, something Junta was immensely grateful for. Takato, though, of all people, had still seemed to not realise that the fans had all knew they weren't just in a mentoring relationship, always getting embarrassed over the things the fans would say. 

He beamed and cradled the other actor to himself once they had ended the streaming. Even with everything going wrong today, he supposed it was going to turn out alright with the other actor just by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very unnecessary and unrelated end note XD, but i saw an AMV regarding Dakaichi and it was really good :000
> 
> (Trigger warning please dont read if you are uncomfortable with dark song lyrics that talk about suicide)
> 
> I searched up the very catchy song (Racing Into The Night) and the ending of it was actually quite dark tbh, but I can't help thinking of it as a possible ending to Dakaichi (that is if Sakurabi-sensei decides 'screw this i aint giving u happy endings' but she probably wouldnt do that XD)
> 
> dont get me wrong I really want them to have happy endings, but I keep having this AU form in my head where the paparazzi got evidence of junta and takato being together and that caused them to lose everything they have had in their lives. I just found the thought of them throwing away their lives while seeking for peace and closure in the end together to be both horrifying and fascinating lmao, like how would the public react? How would their loved ones and the other actors react? ;v; I'd probably cry if I see a scene of them living together happily in the end while looking at the things that they had thrown away for each other.
> 
> (https://youtu.be/LULCKILMl18) ← link here to AMV


	8. Painless Movement in Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love and affects the human body system. It makes the patient cough up and vomit flower petals, getting more and more deadly the more time passes. There are two options to get rid of this disease: their crush being requited and their feelings returned, or extracting the flower in surgery. If choosing the surgical process, the flower petals will stop but with it goes the owner's feelings for their love. If no course of action is chosen, the owner eventually dies from suffocation.
> 
> Set after Volume 4/Episode 11

The first two years being separated from him had been uneventful.

First there had been a pang in his chest, a deeply unsettling feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on. Takato tried writing that off as the nights he would cry himself to sleep, as if his swollen eyes and deep eyebags hadn't been an issue. He hadn't felt _right_ afterward for ages -- sleeping became difficult, acting grew just a little more boring, and his trips home were just met with silence.

Then there came a heavy, almost undeniably suffocating feeling, most of the time too faint for him to detect when he was acting, but sometimes too jarring for him to forget at night as he thought of him. It was at these times where he would crawl out of bed in the unheavenly hours of Midnight, curl up on the couch with a drink and binge his shows on repeat. At that time, Takato had told himself it was just his brain playing tricks on him. 

That he just still wasn't used to this.

Staring at the television screen, he slumps helplessly against the couch, almost wishing that he wasn't getting ever so popular. It was almost as if he didn't bother at all, how unaffected he is. 

He couldn't bring himself to call him and say he hated this.

The third year had been the time he had started hacking up petals. When it first happened, Takato had stared at the white petals in a mix of bewilderment, disgust and shock, hands clutching his throat as his coughing died down to a barely noticeable wheeze. Eyes still misting up due to his sudden fit from earlier, Takato stuggles to breathe as he turns the petals around in his trembling fingers, noticing the slightest stain of blood on them.

Everything he's tried to forget came back in an instant, then, almost like it had just been yesterday. 

The car trip where he had been stupidly holding himself back.

His fascinated eyes as he took in how he looked in student costume, and overbearing jealousy when he found that he might have had been with someone else.

The trip to Hawaii, promise to always save him.

Hurt overwritten in his eyes when he initiated being apart, breaking them both within.

"..."

It had happened so abruptly it startled him.

A strange drop of something wet had landed on the petal, causing it to fall from his already unstable grasp. He blinked and reached down to pick it up, finding that more drops had appeared on the ground this time. Takato then raised his hand to his face, pulling away dumbly when he felt a cold feeling meet his fingertips. 

A faint, wheezing sort of noise began to fill the room, an equivalent of a forced chuckle echoing emptily in his mansion. Takato hadn't even realised he was the one emitting the noise until his chest began to hurt again and he found himself clutching the petal, unable to stop the horrid laughter for a long time, chest heaving out sobs as he did so.

Yet it never did change the fact that he was still very, very alone.

* * *

The next time Takato sees him, the angel had already been the most desirable man for four years straight, being so busy he could only stick to a minute to minute schedule day by day. His eyes were bright and his popularity was ever rising, bringing hope and sweetness everywhere he sought. 

It's only during the filming of a special for Midday Star was Takato able to meet him. During the whole time, he had struggled to concentrate. With every movement he would feel the roots of the flower prickling inside of his throat, stomach twisting in trepidation of being found out. His actions grew slower and more haggard, and eventually Takato had excused himself to the bathroom, hacking up to his heart's content after making sure no one else was there.

He'd just finished flushing the flower when he spots him standing like a deer in headlights at the door. The angel's expression had been indescribable, then, like someone had broke him apart then and there. 

"....Saijou-san." After a long while, he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

Smiling at him weakly, Takato tries making his way past him like nothing had happened. 

"Saijou-san--" 

"Don't touch me!" Takato could barely speak, much less yell, but he tried anyway. He shot him a pathetic attempt of a look that told him to back off, shrugging him off when he felt Junta's hand on his shoulder. 

"What are you doing?" 

The other man didn't budge. "What are _you_ doing?" He demanded. "How long has it been? Why didn't you get the surgery?"

"I didn't want to." His voice had been atriciously soft and strained.

"Why not?" Junta's eyes were dangerously lit, and it reminded him of too many things he didn't want to remember. "What happened back then? Everything had been a mess; you'd just said you wanted to break up and--"

"Maybe I just didn't want to be with you." Takato hisses bitterly, forcing every word out of his chest. "Maybe I just wanted to leave you and everything behind."

"Then why," Junta held up a petal and placed it between them. "Have you been coughing up Naupakas?"

Takato shuts his eyes, trying to breathe as normally as he could, pain overtaking his originally calm features. He leans against the wall, sighing. "Look, Azumaya-kun... Nothing's the same now. I have my fans, I have my own rightful place in my agency, I'm getting more popular, too--"

"You've never been fond of starring on _those_ magazines if you could help it." Junta points out flatly.

"Well, then you didn't know me well enough, _Azumaya_." Takato snapped instantly, regretting it when he saw the look on Junta's face resembling a kicked puppy. "Maybe you _never_ knew me as well as you thought you did."

"Is that so?" Junta sneered. "Your fans know nothing about you. They know nothing about what you've went through."

"And what do you know? You're not even _anyone_ to me, are you?" Takato retorts. "Enough of this. I'm going back."

He could only afford to take a few steps forward before feeling a familiar grasp on his arm. He felt almost ashamed to realise that he's missed it, and the need to lean into that warmth made him feel very embarrassed. 

"Takato-san." Junta wasn't letting go. "You didn't mean to break up with me, did you?" His voice is almost soft now, too soft, like he was on the verge of breaking, and Takato had to resist himself from spilling the truth then and there.

"You're being ridiculous-"

"No, I'm not. I'm asking Saijou Takato whether he truly knows what he's doing." Junta's eyes are in slits, narrowed. 

"Well, Saijou Takato does not wish to converse with you on this topic right now." He snaps, not even looking back. His chest felt heavy again, and he felt the start of a darned cough begin to form, causing more loose petals to flit from his mouth. 

" _Takato-san_!" Junta's tone grew strained. He pulls at his shirt, turning him around so that he was facing him. "Let me help. _Please_." Without warning, Junta had pressed him to the wall, disregarding his struggles as he attempted to lean in for a kiss. Something had spurred him to action, then, and Takato had only realised he'd struck him in a moment of impulse after seeing Junta's hand come up to his face.

"No. _No!_ " And he couldn't help the strangled sound that wrestled out of his throat as he stumbled back and shook his head. This was not the same. They were not the same now. He can't... He couldn't possibly... 

It's impossible. 

Staring at the black ring on Junta's hand, Takato bit his lip.

"You're with Kurokawa Yurie now, aren't you? Can't let her down like that, right?" He rattled on, unable to believe what he was saying.

While all he's wanted to do was be with Azumaya for these four whole years, he finds himself suddenly not able to face him when given a chance. Takato laughed, the noise empty and false as he waved him off.

"Takato-san, --"

"I'll be fine, Azumaya-kun. You should focus on what's ahead of you, best actor." 

He felt utterly stupid for thinking that the other wouldn't find anyone else after they broke up, bitter for thinking he had that much charm to keep the other to himself back then.

Smiling, Takato then turns around and leaves, with Junta staring helplessly after him, hands full of the petals the other man had left a trail behind.


	9. Angel in Disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Junta, a prince of a well-respected kingdom, meets Takato, an angel who lingers in the forest.
> 
> *Both of them are children in this AU!

There's no one in sight.

The warm humidity of the jungle made him feel sticky and suffocated. Slick with perspiration that clung to his skin, Junta stares around in mild wonder as he swatted at another pesky insect, sweat rolling down his skin in thick, salty beads, his slightly oversized cape trailing after him despite his best attempts to not let it touch the ground.

It started with him wandering off and about around the castle. Since he had been kept within the same four walls for his entire life, the sight of other humans outside of the castle surprised him, some even looking taller and much stronger than he was. Curiosity had blossomed, then, and before the child himself knew it, he was wandering outside of the protective boundaries that had kept him within all his life, without a care for the cries of his knight trying to stop him. 

There was nothing but green around him, the forest humming with life, sound of crickets the only company to his presence. Vastly different from how everything had been squeaky clean in the kingdom, with no tolerance for an inch for dirt, the forest had been decorated with outgrown roots, wildflowers and fallen leaves. Though the dim light from the setting sun was breaking through the cracks and illuminating the forest, the woodland pathway was still dark. He could hear his feet tread along the trails as he trudged on, the twigs and leaves cracking underfoot as he took in the fragrance of minty grass and damp earth. Eyes wide, Junta avoids going near the scary-looking trees that stood as if they were charcoal against the deep orange sky. 

Which way had he came from, again? It seemed as though he had been walking on forever. At first, running from Antonio and into the forest had seemed quite exciting, but recalling the worry etched on his face as well as his adamence on how he should stay in the castle regardless of what happened, Junta suddenly felt a chill down his spine. Was he going to be stuck in here? 

Something caught his eye in an instant. Becoming very aware of what seemed like a soft glowing light from afar, Junta's eyes lit up, thinking that maybe that was somebody camping here. He approaches very cautiously, hiding himself behind the trees. 

He halts when he was within sight of the figure, the words previously on his tongue stopping short as he stared on for the longest time. It was a child who was of similar height as him, but he was emitting light, actually glowing from within, his eyes of the softest blue. Despite the mud on the tracks, the figure's clothes were quite spotless. 

The other child was surveying a little injured bird in front of him, holding it gingerly in his little hands as he stared at it with an unreadable expression. The animal was twitching in his hands, as though begging for help.

And then the most incredible thing happened.

It was like magic. Once the little boy had placed one hand on another while holding the little bird, wisps immediately began appearing on the animal, making it glow briefly before the wound that was bleeding a while ago disappeared nothing at all. Junta watched in wonder, mouth agape, as the small bird seemed to stand and shakily flap its wings. The little boy with black hair and bangs, who had previously been crouching down beside the bird, stood and seemed to smirk to himself in contentment. 

Junta immediately takes the chance to stand out from where he was peeking, glad to find someone in the vast forest. "That's amazing, what you just did." Unaware, he praised, moving closer, not taking into account the reason behind why the other boy jumped at his presence. Surely he was just surprised that there was someone else here with him? 

Instead of looking the slightest bit happy, the boy had simply narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing him for a little before looking left and right. The bird now flies away, free.

"You shouldn't be here." He murmurs, taking his arm. "I'll take you back. Where do you live?" 

"W- well-- my place is close to the palace." Recalling how his parents had been insistent on him keeping his identity secret, Junta stammers, hoping his innocent-looking green eyes would be enough to fool the other boy. Instead of looking the tiniest bit doubtful or interested on who he was, he'd simply nodded, and began walking.

That caught his attention and his curiosity took over. "Do you live here? What's your name?"

"Saijou Takato." The other boy mumbles coldly. Junta perks up his ears, expectant of more, but Takato just grew quiet afterward.

The journey back felt surreal. Instead of involving him in overwhelming conversations like how it always were back in the castle, Takato had kept quiet for the most of it, only asking him what he'd seen on their way back. After hearing Junta's descriptions of the incident, the other boy had merely looked away and muttered on how he shouldn't share that with anyone. 

"Here. The palace is just up ahead. You should be able to find your way back, then." Takato gives him directions while being still very much seluded in the forest. "You shouldn't wander in here again -- it's dangerous."

"Ahh, but excuse me--" Junta's eyes grew wide, his voice soft. "Your clothes-- I think they got broken on our way back." He points to the two huge holes located at the back of his shirt. "If you don't mind, I could give you some of the clothes I have back at my place!"

"My shirt isn't broken, it's because of my -- "

"I insist!" Junta, though, was more than determined to give him something in return. "Come with me, Takato-san~" Without giving him time to refuse, the little prince was already grasping his arm, pulling the alarmed boy out of the woods, insistent of dragging him back to his kingdom.

* * *

"Why are you going to the palace?" Takato's voice had become atriociously soft, but also strained the further he is from the forest. He seemed like he was looking out for something, his eyes wary. "Only kings and queens live there. Why are you--?" 

The other then abruptly stills, realising who he was facing. His eyes widened even more as he takes in his tattered cape and dirt-smeared clothes that had been damaged to the point where he almost couldn't tell. 

"I... Live there." Junta admits, slowly, careful to watch his reaction, hoping he wouldn't be too surprised. A faint feeling of unease tugged at his heartstrings as he thought of Takato leaving. _But he was so unlike everyone else back at the palace, though_ \-- he had to keep him close. 

His hands tightened on Takato's tiny ones. "If you've never been in the kingdom, then all the more we should go! Right?" 

"I shouldn't be here." Takato seemed to become very fearful, but they were already heading inside the kingdom, and leaving alone now would bring trouble. He resorts to hiding behind Junta, with their hands interlocked together.

A figure threw himself towards him before he could realise it. 

"Junta!" Antonio was hardly calm when he saw him coming back, recovering from the hug and shaking him furiously, "Where were you? Celes has been looking for you ever since the guards lost sight of you."

"I was outside." Junta murmurs, his voice being almost immediately cut off by Antonio once more. 

" _Outside_?" His voice took an arch before he looked him over, at the broken cape and dirty clothes. "You were with the-- _wait, who is that standing behind you_?" He seemed to finally land his eyes on Takato, suspicion clouding his expression.

Now the centre of attention, Takato shrunk back as Antonio confronted him. "What did you do to Junta?!"

"He's Takato, a friend I just met!" Junta cut in, suddenly protective, "He was the one who helped me out of the forest."

Antonio raised an eyebrow and backed off. He huffed as he regarded the small boy hiding behind Junta, who looked like he was capable of more danger than his cute face would allow. 

"Celes will take care of whatever he is." He sighed. "Let's go, we'll be bringing you to where he is."

They pass many workers in the kingdom, and Takato looked stunned when he sees someone. 

"What is it?" Junta asked, noting how his friend had stopped. 

The person he had been staring at paused, and, after a moment, looked back at him with an incredulous look. 

"Ayagi?" Takato immediately let go of his hand to get near the other boy, and Junta felt his heart skip a beat in disappointment and almost envy. 

"What are you doing here? You should go." Ayagi searched around for eyes. "You're not safe here."

"What... Does that mean?" Junta stares at him, still not quite sure how he had met Takato and why the other had recognised him immediately.

A sigh. "The people from the kingdom has never once thought well of the people outside."

"Well, that's not nice," Junta says fitfully. "I like Takato-san. Nobody is taking him away from me."

Takato, for the first time they had met, seemed vaguely surprised, especially so when he had grabbed his hand and led him further down the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is out for dakaichi ;v; 
> 
> This is also the chapter I think I slammed my phone the most times for because I did not understand his behaviour :).
> 
> pls send help


	10. Excuses That You Make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the 'Angel In Disguise', the Forest Angel! Takato and Prince! Junta AU.
> 
> ... I feel like I could have actually made a whole series out of this omg.  
> But I've already posted it in this one-shots fic and my exams are literally in 2 weeks' time so nevermind (i should really go study haha). ;v; 
> 
> I might make a part 3 sometime though :D
> 
> (Also, am i the only one who thought that there's actually more hints of AyagixTakato in this volume? Not mutual, but Ayagi's crushing on Takato is kind of like magnified imo haha. I like seeing it, it's different.)

Saijou Takato had always been a tough nut to crack. From the first time they had met, the other was nothing but wary of his presence, always keeping his distance. But that didn't stop Junta from sparkling though, introducing him to pastries and desserts the other ever seemed to have heard of. He'd eat one and hand another to Takato, who would dubiously take a bite out of the food, before softly exclaiming that it was good. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, the other seemed to let his guard down, realising that he has no ulterior motive other than to just be around him.

They would spend their days just hanging around the kingdom, and sometimes, just _sometimes_ , Takato would reluctantly agree to staying overnight. Junta enjoyed telling Takato his stories, and Takato always listened. At times, the other would look away, his eyes focusing elsewhere outside the window; and it would almost seem like he was remembering something with that faraway gaze of his, eyes having a lonely, hopeful tinge to it. Junta would then stop and watch him, entirely enchanted.

Those were the times when he'd realized how much he wanted to be a part of whatever Takato was longing for. 

* * *

At first, the first few years of finding Takato in the forest had been easy.

The other would be lingering near the bushes, at the opening which led to the kingdom, waiting for Junta to arrive. If otherwise, he'd miraculously appear out of nowhere once his name was called. They'd meet up and Takato always seemed pleased to see he brought some sort of cake or dessert, with them just staying in the forest afterward.

"Takato-saaan. Look what I brought today. Jangggg~" He raised the package and held it close to Takato's face, smiling brightly. "I got bread from Antonio's household~"

"That raging bull?" Takato took the package and cautiously sniffed the contents, as if Antonio would make something that could potentially harm him when he ate it. Ever since the time he'd seen him in the castle, Takato had been extraordinarily cautious of Junta's knight. "He made this?"

"Yupp! It's from his shop in his hometown. Try it," Junta watched him carefully as he took out a piece of bread from the brown package. "He said he made extra since he saw that you're so thin."

"I'll show him who's thin." Takato mumbled, trying the bread. Almost immediately his eyes lit up, and he took another bite. "... It's really good."

And Junta would chuckle as he watched his reactions, feeling his chest swell with a foreign feeling he didn't recognise. It was almost as if every movement of Takato's had been hypnotizing, and his eyes sought after him, desperate to catch on to whatever he's doing. His expressions, his attitude, even a slight, pleased hum as he finished the bread-- all of it seemed to pool into his chest, drawing into a strong desire to have more and more. 

He came often, and sometimes while they were speaking Ayagi would come around too, motioning to Takato that they needed to get back. Junta would feel an overwhelming sense of trepidation then, like he was suffocating and his chest was going to burst any minute. Having not had his fill of time with Takato, worry and fear spilled into his next words as he pulled at Takato's smaller arm.

"You'll still be here tomorrow, right?" He asked breathlessly, voice a little alarmed, higher than usual. 

And Takato would smile and nod, never once giving words as a promise to reassure him. 

But they would always meet again, so Junta grew to think that it was going to be alright, and let go.

* * *

It was the third year where things started becoming gradually different when he came to the forest.

His surroundings had seemed a little more gloomy compared to the last time he had been here, and Junta found the forest a little more intimidating, quieter than usual. It almost seemed like the joyous chirping of birds had died down and there were creatures looming around the forest, all having their viewpoint narrowed down to the stranger that was him.

"Takato-saaaaan~~" Calling out Takato's name in the forest and getting no replies, Junta was beginning to get worried. He shook the packaged cake in his hands a little, as if the sound of food would attract the other over. "I brought more cake! Ah, and the 1000 yen bills too..."

He'd always remembered to bring him hot chocolate, cake and a change of clothes since he seemed to like those and his shirt was always broken at the back. But Takato begun growing distracted when he was here speaking to him, more so than usual. It wasn't the type where he had the previous sad, longing gaze, it was more so of fear, or pain, of things he didn't want to remember. 

And Junta found himself to panic as well, since Takato always shrugged it off when he asked him. But even still, he continued to visit, hoping that Takato might divulge something one day.

But days and weeks passed, and the other only grew colder. He begun to seem annoyed, and he'd always warn him not to come back after sending him out of the forest.

"Why not?" He finally asked one day.

"You don't have a reason to come back." Takato snapped. 

"...But why would I want to stay at the kingdom when _you're_ here?" He points out quietly, frowning.

"I--" Takato stills after registering his words, his cheeks flushed. Junta wanted to latch onto that expression and that moment, thinking that he's finally gotten somewhere. But in an instant, the other had composed himself and looked away, his expression softening considerably. "It's not safe for you here, Chunta."

"Then come with me to the kingdom, and we'll be safe there _together_."

"You don't understand." Takato bit his lip, wringing his hand free from Junta's. "I _belong_ here, and you belong in the kingdom."

He shook his head. "Suzuko-san, my grandmother, had been the peacemaker between the people of the forest and the land a few years back. When she was around, we were allowed. We were _accepted_." 

His voice grew darker as he furrowed his eyebrows. 

"But not now. If we got found out..." He trails off, and the silence afterward was uncomfortable.

"... I've to go. It'd be better if you pretended you didn't know me. See ya, Azumaya." With that, he'd ducked into a nearby bush and disappeared, leaving Junta absolutely stumped and unsure of what has transpired.

He continues coming to the forest, but it became harder and harder to find Takato. Sometimes it almost feels like he's watching him, but Junta just couldn't understand why they couldn't be together.

... Maybe it was because the last time he had seen Takato had ended terribly. The other had stated urgently that he needed to go back. Despite Junta not understanding, he had nodded and accompanied him back. The other had seemed a little more flustered as Junta bid his goodbye, like he was nervous about something.

"Ah, please wait a moment!" He grabs Takato's hand just as he's about to leave. Without giving him a chance to react, Junta had cautiously leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "For good luck!" He explained, watching as Takato's face brightened with both confusion and embarrassment.

"I'll bring you more cake! And hot chocolate, too!" He shouted over Takato's retreating silhouette, raising a hand shakily to his own lips after, trying to recall the feeling of Takato's soft skin. Junta had returned home that day feeling almost triumphant, chuckling to himself from time to time.

But here he was, unsure of whether he had offended Takato. Normally the other would appear immediately once he heard his name, but this time... hmmm...

He looked around cautiously, seeking out the familiar figure of the teen he had grown accustomed to seeing. 

**...**

"...ato-san...?" A short exhale left his lips as he noticed a familiar silhouette a fair distance away. Raising his cake, Junta immediately called out to Takato, only to see the other dash off. The prince stilled for a moment, unable to comprehend this strange behaviour, but quickly caught up and ran after him.

"Takato-san!" He almost stumbles over a log in the forest during his persuit. "I brought cake! It's your favourite!" He rushed over to the other figure until he was running alongside him. Takato clicked his tongue and skidded to a halt immediately, with Junta following, utterly confused, trailing after.

"Takato-san? Are you alright?" He reaches out to touch him,

Only to find himself staring into a pair of eyes that were glaring back at him.

Junta felt his unfinished words trail off into an incoherent whimper as he cautiously pulled his hand off of Takato's shoulder, realising that he'd probably done something wrong. Takato looked wary and a little upset, his eyes no longer softened. He didn't peer at the food he brought either, and just seemed bothered by his presence, crossing his arms. 

"Why did you run after me?" Takato whispered, looking away. "Don't you understand? Even after so long, did you have to let me say things out so blatantly to you?" He bit his bottom lip, shutting his eyes. "I _don't want your things anymore_." His decisive words, albeit how soft they were uttered, sliced cruelly into Junta's heart. 

"What? But I thought... you liked--" He stuttered, only to be cut off by him once more.

"I said that I don't want your things, so why can't you just _LEAVE ME ALONE?_!" Takato roared, striking the cake out of his hold. Noticing that Junta was starting to pick up the cake, Takato then stamps ruthlessly on it, destroying what he had baked into nothing but mush. 

"Day after day you follow me around like a directionless puppy. Do you have _any idea_ how annoying that was?!" He inhaled shakily. "First it had been me telling you to stay away from the forest. And then I had to physically distance myself away from you. But you just _can't_ take a hint, can you?"

"..."

"Listen, Azumaya, I don't care who you are. Don't come looking for me _ever_ again." Takato sneered. 

And Junta stares as he walked off, unbelieving that whatever he saw was done by Takato's own accord. His breath quickens and he tightens his grip on his shirt as he stares at the cake that's been brutally stepped on, the original look of it almost indecipherable amongst the dirt in the forest. 

... That's a lie.

That's a lie... right? 

Not after everything they'd done together. 

Not after he'd seen Takato laugh. Not after he'd seen Takato's pleased expression. Not after Takato had finally begun to speak about the forest to him. Not after that kiss, when he thought they were actually going _somewhere_. Not after... _Not after..._

As if something had ripped through his chest mercilessly, Junta's legs simply gave until he had collapsed to the ground. His head seemed to spin as he fixates his gaze on the cake, his vision blurried.

_Had it all just been his wishful thinking all along?_

That wasn't fair. After stealing Junta's heart like that... After having wrapped him around his little finger... After showing him all those smiles... He couldn't, _couldn't_ have...

Junta's throat felt tight and he raised a hand to his scrunched face. It's so unlike what a prince would do;but he can't stop, _can't stop_ remembering the things he said. He claws at his hair, trying to do anything to provide an outlet for the emotions that's gushing out now, as if that would do anything to stop the pain he's feeling within. 

After that day, he'd locked himself in the kingdom and didn't come out for a long, long while.

* * *

... He eventually grew up to be a prince of skill. 

He'd carry around weapons he could wield, having insane reflexes the people yearned to have. Everywhere he went was a place where he was worshipped and respected. They'd look at him with awe and he'd get praises wherever he went, complementary with overbearing popularity with the maidens. 

But all that meant nothing to Junta.

He insisted on heading to the forest once per week, bringing cake as he did, no matter if no one showed up. He'd talk to the trees around him as if Takato had been around, showing off his sword skills, even, laughing at his own silly mistakes, hoping that somewhere in the forest, Takato was laughing too. 

Sometimes he'd leave half of the cake behind in the forest and find it gone by the next week. It had probably been the work of the wild animals living in the forest, but Junta had kept himself hopeful, humming whenever he made his way to the log that both of them always lingered around whenever the prince came over. 

Because there was just no way.

No way that Takato meant that.

... The sky was already getting darker, and it almost feels like he hasn't waited long enough. Junta sits down on a log, defeated, and stares at the cake he's made. He pulls out a slice, munches on it, feeling suddenly tired.

It was like all his strength had been yanked out of his body. In the past, when they had been together, everyday felt like he could do anything. Even a smile from Takato had felt like a win. But now, to think that he could barely even manage to talk to the other... Junta couldn't help but sigh.

His parents would surely admonish him when they see his sorry plight now. His people, too, of the kingdom, might not even recognise him sitting quietly on the log, so inanimate and different from his princely identity. He stares up at the sky, at what little of colour he could see through the trees, and frowned deeply.

Packing his things, Junta stood, unfulfilled and heart twisting with a bitter emotion he had not yet be able to sate, before leaving.

* * *

**Bonus**

_Ayagi POV, when Junta came to the forest_

"Heh--" Noticing Takato camping at the side of the trees, his crouched figure perfectly seluded in the bushes, Ayagi's eyes lit up and he moves towards him with an intent to say hi. After a moment of Takato not even realising he was standing behind him, though, the dragon-human hybrid's face fell. 

Seriously? And to think that Takato always used to entertain him when he tried to scare him, pretending he was surprised, only to scoff at him afterward with a mocking tone. Maybe the angel had thought it was boring and stopped...?

But a closer inspection brought Ayagi to realise that Takato was staring at something in particular in the distance. He squinted, only making out a blurried figure since it was so far away. 

Ah, the thing was wearing a cape. A human, then? And his dressing... Could it be...

"Azumaya Junta?" Ayagi murmurs faintly, watching Takato jump. The angel raised his hand in defense of himself, as if to attack him, only to recoil when he realised who it was.

"Ayagi, you scared me." Takato grumbles and turns back to looking through the narrow gap at the prince, placing his two hands on his chin. 

But the hybrid only raised an eyebrow. "I thought angels had extraordinary sensing when it comes to other mythical creatures. Unless you were too distracted?"

"Shut up." Takato's eyes were still trained on the figure. A little bitterly, Ayagi stares ahead at the figure who had begun munching on something.

"What was he doing here? I haven't seen him for ages."

" _You_ haven't seen him for ages," Takato corrected. "He comes here every week." His wings are perched behind his back, folded and he's nicely seluded so that Azumaya wouldn't see his glow from that far of a distance. 

"Oh..." Ayagi furrowed his eyebrows. "Anyway, I got the information you wanted. The people of the kingdom don't seem to be planning anything yet, so I don't think they would harm the forest for now." He looked up, expecting Takato to say something, but the angel seemed more mesmorised by Junta standing and heading off. He almost looked disappointed as he left, and Ayagi felt his heart clench. 

... _What was so good about Azumaya Junta, anyway?_

It's only after he had left had Takato seemed to return to his senses. He stood, as if taking in the words he said, like all sorts of pretense he was preiously holding up had faded.

"That's good. You should continue to report to us about them; tell us if there's anything fishy going on." The angel had immediately grew colder but more focused on his task, much like the senpai he's familiar with. He spread his wings into their full glory. "We should get back to the hideout now. It's going to rain soon."

But still, Ayagi noticed how Takato's eyes were carved with the slightest bit of worry and concern, as if his heart was elsewhere despite his words.

_If he had cared for that human prince so much... Why not be with him?_

"What's wrong? You're going to drill a hole into my back with all the staring," Takato mumbles, not turning around. 

"... Why don't you go meet him anymore?"

Takato paused. His originally fluid wings stilled for a second, and he stared up at the sky, at the trees surrounding them that were hiding the stars from sight. 

His neutral, stoic face soured into an almost-frown as his wings dipped down slightly. Rain begun to fall, drizzles of wet droplets falling onto Ayagi while all of them specifically missed his senpai. It was like there was a protective barrier keeping rain from him, and he stood, unaffected in the rain. The angel kicks lightly at a rock in front of him and sighs, turning around to face the hybrid. 

"You're not afraid?" Takato finally asks, his voice uncharacteristically soft. 

"Afraid of what?" Ayagi regards the figure.

"That he finds out. What we are. What we can do." 

"Why should we be? You know him."

"... But he's one of them." Looking into his eyes, Takato seemed to be searching for something, something to defend himself with, something in Ayagi that agreed with him, but drew away when he didn't find it.

And it had been true. No matter how fond Ayagi was of Takato, he could only let him go. It wasn't as if he could ever make Takato as happy as he had been in the forest when Azumaya Junta had been around.

Sometimes, he'd just watch him, watch his smiles as he added on to a joke Azumaya was saying, and that alone had been enough.

"That hasn't stopped you from being with him for the past few years." 

Takato bit his lip. He raised a hand to his cheek and begun rubbing that spot slowly, an action Ayagi wasn't familiar with, something the other tended to do when it came to speaking about Azumaya. 

"Yeah. It hasn't." He exhales. "But I can't hide my wings as well as I used to. What would he do when he finds out?"

"You're saying it like he doesn't know what you are. He probably already figured it out one way or another." Ayagi scoffed. "Azumaya Junta may be naïve, but he's not stupid. Obviously he would have noticed that something was different about you."

"But we'll never be able to be together." Takato stared down at the ground. "Maybe I just needed an excuse. But this -- Whatever we had-- wasn't going to last long anyway. I might as well end it for him."

 _Tch. Putting up a strong front... Even though he's so important to you._ Ayagi was just about to lament about his senpai's stubbornness when he suddenly notices something out of the corner of his eye. Raising an eyebrow, he nudges the angel beside him.

"Saijou-san --"

"Enough about that, _kouhai_. I'm fine with the way things are, so stop worrying." Takato mumbles. "We should go back. Any time now and --"

There's a sound of a branch cracking under someone's feet.

The angel swirled around immediately, alert, wings spread out menacingly like a poised weapon. But that all morphed into a sort of mortification as he gaped at the figure who had been hiding in the bushes. 

"... It's _you_..."

The sound of rain was disrupted by the loud gregarious boom of thunder. 

From here, Ayagi could see that Azumaya Junta was a literal mess.

As if the cold icy rain piercing his skin wasn't enough, his cape had stains of mud from the sodden forest floor, and his shoes were muddy. He's paler and thinner than Ayagi ever remembered him being, and there were visible eyebags under his eyes that were darker and heavier. His lifeless hair looked like they were washed down from the rain to the point where it was lacking in colour. From here, Ayagi could see him heaving in and out like he was struggling to formulate words.

Even so, his eyes were hungry, like he had found something he had been actively seeking something for a long time, something that could fill the raw emptiness he was feeling within. He didn't avert his eyes, only kept it fixed on Takato the moment he had turned.

" _Takato-san,_ " He breathes out shakily. 

"Did you mean what you said?"


	11. Built on Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ayagi, things will get pretty tough. Like going to the toilet."
> 
> Canon divergence from chapter 17 of Volume 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually the first ever chapter I wrote for this drabble fic. At first I thought it was a good idea, like some sort of closure for chapter 1 that we never got, but then things changed. 
> 
> I was scared to post it because I thought that 'wow, people are going to hate me for interpreting what happened in chapter 1 that way'. 
> 
> So this completed chapter which I had edited again and again in June and finished in August sat in my list of chapters from when I first had the Christmas prompt idea, to now when I've already posted many chapters. I always change the chapter number whenever I want to post something so it stays at the back. And there was once where I accidentally posted it here, so I panicked a lot and deleted it immediately. 
> 
> But I didn't want to delete the draft I had because I still thought that it was a good prompt. That it was probably realistic that Takato had a teeeeny bit of trauma from what happened. 
> 
> So here you have it. Please don't read if you're not okay with being reminded of what happened in the manga chapter 1.

The bathroom was scrupulously clean, mirror sparkling in the artificial light and the bath reflecting a brilliant white like a showroom. At the sides were towels that were fragrant and fluffy, carefully folded, almost inviting. If Takato looked closely enough, he could see his own reflection in the dark marble tiles he was stepping on below. 

Keeping his face straight and lips thinned in a stoned manner, Takato's shoulders sagged in defeat when he noticed the growing intensity of sparkles the angel was throwing at him. 

"Are you kidding me right now...?" He mutters flatly. "I am not doing this."

* * *

... It started with Takato feeling like he should dispense a little more.

With the both of them having their own work to worry about now, the times where they would see each other had lessened significantly, causing Chunta to become extraordinarily pumped whenever he saw him. 

That was probably why he had seemed so elated when the new ad guy had cuffed them together by accident. It wasn't even remotely considered an inconvenience to Chunta, it had been seen as additional time he would get to spend with him. 

And Takato had felt himself flush whenever the other actor moved deliberately, causing the cuffs on them to let out a bright sound, almost like a reminder that they were together after a long while.

"We have the whole day since Usaka-san let us off early today." Chunta murmurs, trailing after Takato almost like an excited child into the house, his radiant wings adding on to how bright it was. "Is there anything you want to do today, Takato-san?" 

"It's, it's up to you, I suppose..." Takato trails off, face blazen, his voice getting softer as he spoke. "Since we hadn't met for a while, I guess you should get to decide."

"Really?" Chunta brightened, "You're not against anything I do?"

"... Just get on with it."

That seemed to be what he wanted to hear. With a devillish chuckle, Chunta had grasped his arm, proceeding to drag him along.

**...**

When Takato had permitted Chunta to do whatever he wanted, he hadn't thought of it to be anything that involved just reading their scripts and with Takato showing him how it's done. So no, he hadn't expected it to be anything innocent.

But he hadn't meant for Chunta to drag him to the fucking _bathroom_ , of all places. He had been trying to avoid using it for all the times he had come over, and now Chunta wants to do it? _Here_?

All things have come to him just being in the predicament of staring at the tiny space and at Chunta, unsure of what to say.

Perhaps he should have been more wary of his expression, being visibly taken aback for one instant. Chunta had caught on almost immediately, expression changing at that, crumbling from his satisfied, content look to an almost worried one. "Takato-san...? What's wrong?"

Perhaps he should have been more careful of the words he used. But he found himself unable to truly think before sputtering out that he was fine, phrasing his tone poorly at that, too.

"Chunta." He tugs briefly at the edge of his shirt. "Let's go to the bed. Or the couch. Whatever is fine..." He mumbles, face cast down, terribly embarrassed.

"Ah... You don't want to?" Chunta's face fell, and it's almost enough to make Takato feel guilty.

"I want to, it's just--" He looks down at the ground and eventually sighs. "It's nothing."

He follows the other actor inside the small room that felt almost suffocating. Noticing his reaction and how he was trying to play it off as nothing, Chunta's worried expression slowly sets into a darker, more solemn one, almost unreadable. A moment seems to pass and Takato was almost unsure of what to expect.

Then Chunta walks in and sits on the lid of the toilet seat, hands still cuffed to him, looking up at Takato expectantly.

"What are you doing -- ?" 

"Letting you be in charge. What do you want to do, Takato-san?" Seriously. At this place, instead of any other room in the mansion? _Why_?

The light in the bathroom was bright but had traces of warmth, unlike the last time he had stepped in here with Azumaya barging in on him. At that time, he remembered that there was nowhere to hide; his heart pounding as he tried to make sense of where he was at and why he was there. Imperfections had layered the room, _then_.

But staring at Azumaya Junta in front of him _now_ , Takato wasn't so sure of how to react. The cuffs were still between them; rings on their hands a bold statement he dared to make. He swallowed almost audibly, very cautiously closing the distance between them as he sat on his lap. 

It felt almost _normal_ as he leans in for a kiss, eyes scrunched shut. He finds himself surprised to feel how the discomfort in his chest had dulled despite the many times he had tried convincing himself before, that it was okay.

Chunta was gentle this time -- different; allowing him to go at the pace he wished. He found the lump in his throat begin to grow uncomfortable as time went by, and broke away just in time when something like a choked sob wrenched its way out of his lips.

"Are you okay?" Hands were reaching around his neck, cautiously laying atop of his hair, pulling him close. He could see that Chunta's face was layered with pain as he hugged him protectively. "I won't let it happen again, Takato-san. I won't."

In his words resonated a promise that Takato held to. 

And finally, at last, Takato felt free. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the canon layout thing about their mansions the bathroom (shower and bathtub) are actually seperated from the toilet, but I thought it would be weird to call it toilet this whole time.
> 
> But you get the idea.


	12. Please Show Me Another You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw the preview of the novel and I HAD to write something about Tiketo and/or Juntan 💕
> 
> I chose a crossover where Tiketo meets Junta because I found the concept super interesting haha. The moment I read the preview I just kept repeating like a broken recorder that wow, Tiketo is so domineering haha (I like it though)
> 
> This takes place in the time period where Juntan has protected Tiketo for 11months already. Next part will be about Takato meeting Juntan! 😆 Or maybe part 3 of the Angel!Takato and Prince!Junta AU. (I'm strangely getting productive lol maybe it's because I'm procrastinating so much from my studies)
> 
> This chapter is inspired by art on Twitter and the Dakaichi discord ✨

They had met after the strange occurrence that night.

After Takato had seemingly wandered off while still drunk, Junta had went back to look for him, calling out his name repeatedly on the almost deserted street, with nothing but the flickering, almost faulty streetlights accompanying him. Worry wounds its way up his chest as he casts his gaze left and right, still seeing nobody in particular. 

Where could Takato have even disappeared off to? The street was literally empty, and it was impossible that he had strayed far.

Hearing urgent but familiar footsteps make its way up into his ears, Junta was just about to turn around when he felt a smaller figure bump into him. He recognized the feeling of the other man against him immediately.

"There you are," A burst of relief coursed through his veins for a temporary moment that Takato's made his way back. But just as he's turned, Junta feels his face dip into something like absolute confusion. "Takato...san?"

"It's about time you showed up. Protect me, quick!" Without even giving him a chance to react, not-Takato had hissed at him with English that he barely understood. Junta's still blinking at him cluelessly as the other ducked behind him like he was some sort of shield, finding himself unable to react to the current predicament while he attempted to make sense of whatever he just said. 

"Stop stoning! The assailants will be here anytime s--" Noticing his expression and inaction, not-Takato then stares at the way he had come from, as if wanting to signal to him the danger he was in. His expression twists to something like mere disbelief as he stares at the empty street, and finally he releases his grip on Junta, shoving him away slightly as he did.

"who..." He barely had a word past his lips before not-Takato cut him off. 

"Normally, you'd protect me even if it's a false alarm... What is wrong with you today?" The smaller figure mutters, looking at him sternly. "If you wanted to go back on your promise, you could've just told me."

 _This isn't Takato_. Junta's eyes darkened. He hasn't been sure just now, but he could almost confirm it after hearing him speak. His actions... his way of talking... it's all so vastly different. _A doppelganger, then? Was be being tricked? Was this just a prank?_

_... No. Whoever this person might be, he could potentially have done something to Takato._

An enemy, then. 

Junta reaches out and tries to grab his arm. As expected, this Takato was different.

He'd caught on to what was happening immediately, slipping out of his grasp and skidding backwards in an attempt to escape.

But Junta had been faster.

In no time, he's had not-Takato trapped against the wall, pinning both of his struggling hands atop of him and pressing his legs firmly down against the cold concrete. The other didn't look like he fancied the idea of being trapped and kept hissing some words Junta didn't recognise. 

"Who are you?" He demands with what english words he'd remembered from high school, leaning in to examine him. Not-Takato's eyes were cold, boiling with a sort of fierce animosity to them. He shrunk back but Junta hefted his chin up to stare directly at him. Yet instead of showing fear, the other stained his features with a bitter look instead. 

"Who _are_ you?" Not-Takato spat back at him, wrenching his head to the side as an attempt to get his hand off of him. Receiving no answer, he then flails his legs to try and free himself, only to no avail. He glared at him with his blue eyes that were throbbing with anger. "Doesn't matter. Juntan will take care of whoever you are in no time." 

"Jun.... Tan?" Junta felt his own heart race. _That sounded like his own name..._ And this person, too -- no matter how much he seemed to hate being around him, looked almost uncanny to Takato.

_... What the heck is going on?_

Deciding that he should get them back first, Junta then scoops the smaller figure up into his arms, rushing them back, with not-Takato yelling profanities at him as he dashed back home.

* * *

He had spent a day trying to figure out whoever not-Takato was and his motives. After realising that Junta meant no harm, the other figure had finally revealed his name to be Tiketo -- again, a name similar to Takato, just as Juntan would be to his own.

But the differences between the two was painstakingly obvious to Junta no matter how much they resembled each other in terms of looks.

Tiketo wasn't as soft and allowing as Takato had been. The first time he had tried anything that involved experimentally touching him had ended badly. The other shoved him off immediately and admonished him that he wasn't someone who was an object or item of the sort that he could just do whatever he wanted to when he so desired.

Tiketo had this different, fierce aura to him even when he knew he was at a disadvantaged situation, and Junta wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Sure, he did love a challenge, but simultaneously, he worried about whether Takato was alright. No matter how similar Tiketo looked compared to Takato, the latter was his lover after all, and said lover had disappeared on the day Tiketo became known to him. 

By the next morning Tiketo had gone eeriely silent and simply observed him. He had seemed vaguely surprised at his mannerisms, how different it had been, and instead of communicating in a way where none of them understood each other, he had ceased talking. 

Trying not to do anything that would offend him, Junta then brings him to a library in search for a Japanese-English dictionary, hoping that they could overcome their language barrier that way.

* * *

Tiketo kept stealing glances at Junta the whole time they were at the library. Despite how he seemed to be trying to make it subtle, Junta always felt a prickling sensation whenever he looked over, so he knew. Not knowing what he wanted nor how to interact with him since he was different from Takato, Junta had uncomfortably kept his eyes glued to his own copy of the Japanese-English dictionary. 

He tried not to crush the thin pieces of paper under his immense pressure to come up with a conversation, slapping on a smile.

"Tiketo-san." Leaning over towards Tiketo who had been sitting next to him, Junta brings his dictionary with him and scoots closer with some paper. Tiketo looks obviously surprised at how close he was getting but did nothing as Junta presents the paper in front of him, one where he'd written down the english translations of the words he wanted to ask in Japanese. 

The first one was easier to answer. _Where are you from?_

The action of them communicating through a dictionary and written words continued for a while. Tiketo would flip to the page where it had whatever he wanted to say there, and Junta would do the same, sometimes writing the sentences down when it got too lengthy. After finally figuring out that Junta was from a different era and was not Juntan like how he was not Takato, Tiketo finally seemed to understand his strange actions. He peered at the name Junta had written in English.

"Ta-ka-to." The smaller figure tried out the name on his tongue, pronouncing it syllable by syllable. 

"How... is Takato like?" He asked after a while, one of the few questions Junta actually understood and didn't require a dictionary for.

He hums, searching for the right word. There were so many things he could say about Takato, so many thoughts. How should he start to explain to Tiketo?

"Oh. Wait." He flips to a page. "Here." He murmurs excitedly in English, showing Tiketo his dictionary, pointing to the word 'treasure'. "That's what Takato means to me. Since you're Takato too in a way, I guess that's what you will mean to Juntan, too." He struggles to get the words out fluidly in english, but Tiketo seems to get the idea. His stoic demeanor seemed to finally fall apart into a surprised expression for one moment, and he looked away as he flushed. 

Ah... A new expression. Junta felt his heart stir in excitement. 

"Does Juntan look like me?" He murmurs. This was getting interesting.

Tiketo paused, staring at him. After the longest time, he nods slowly, but shakes his head too a moment later. Confused, Junta tilts his head to the side. "Yes and no at the same time?"

Tiketo nods. A definite answer this time.

"Do you like him?"

The other blinked, taking in his question. At first, Junta had thought that Tiketo hadn't understood what he said, but then he saw that Tiketo was fidgeting slightly. Junta immediately recognised it as an action Takato would do frequently. But when it comes to Tiketo, the movement was faint and he had almost missed it. 

There's no response to his question this time. Junta chuckles softly. 

"You look like Takato when you're embarrassed." He mumbles absentmindedly, fiddling the packet of mints in his pocket. Noticing that Tiketo seemed offended, he quickly added on to his statement. "That is not a bad thing."

Tiketo stared at him, long and hard, and eventually nodded slowly. There's a momentary pause before he takes the dictionary and points to the next few words.

"You're asking about my relationship with Takato?" Junta utters, eyes following the words. 

With an almost proud smile, he hurriedly flipped to the page, thinking that this was probably his favourite question. He pointed to the Japanese word. 

_'恋人'_.

Tiketo stared at the translation on the dictionary for a moment. And then up at Junta.

"Lovers?" He seemed to be trying out the word, like it was foreign to him. "You and... Takato..." He trailed off, something uncharacteristic since he rarely spoke in choppy sentences. 

"What about you and Juntan...?"

"No." Tiketo shook his head, defensive. He flipped through the book, almost frantically this time, before landing on a page. 

' _Bodyguard_ '. 

"That's all?" Junta asked skeptically, almost disappointed.

Tiketo nods.

If there was an alternate universe where Takato and himself had somehow gotten together, he would have at least thought that they were lovers, too. 

... But seeing how dominant Tiketo was, it would probably take more time to coax him into a relationship. 

"Hmm... Ah, but Takato-san calls us roommates in public. We are lovers, though. Maybe you and Juntan are the same?"

Tiketo didn't look very pleased. Unlike Takato who would just grow very embarrassed and use violence as an outlet for it, Tiketo preferred using cold words and silence. Realising that he had done something wrong, Junta quickly tries to salvage the situation. "I'm sorry."

Tiketo shrugged it off, still looking faintly interested in the fact that they were couples, staring at the word Junta's dictionary was open to. He'd reached out to grasp it for a closer look at the same time Junta did, causing their hands to brush together briefly.

Another thing Junta had almost immediately noticed was how Tiketo didn't like to be touched. Though Takato always muttered that it was irritating when Junta touched him, he had never flinched like Tiketo would, even when it's the slightest things like accidentally brushing his hand against his. 

Junta quickly withdrew his hand, murmuring an apology. 

"... Does Juntan... Touch you?" He finally asked, hoping it wouldn't come off as something too abrupt. Tiketo didn't even seem to think about the question before shaking his head. 

He pauses after letting the question slowly register. "...Sometimes." He finally utters. "Touch is only permitted when he's protecting me, but recently... He touched my face once because he was cold."

"Nothing intimate, then?" Junta couldn't help but feel disappointed for Juntan despite not knowing him. Whenever he had touched Takato, he would feel a spark of bliss within, so to think that Juntan wasn't able to get the same treatment, he felt a little down. 

Though, seeing Tiketo's expression, he supposed the other was keeping something from him after all.

"You are growing really red..." Junta murmurs.

"It's nothing." Yet there was obviously something. Junta doesn't push it though, only smiles. He could probably ask Takato when he came back.

They bring the dictionary back and continue communicating through it. 

* * *

Since Junta has work and didn't feel secure about letting Tiketo stay home alone, he'll bring Tiketo to the place where he's acting. Tiketo seemed particularly interested at the backstage props, and would poke at them while wandering about the set. Junta tried his best to keep him away from the dangerous ones. All in all, despite how he could rush out to see him during his breaks, he couldn't stop him from wandering around, so he had reminded him not to touch anything sharp while he's acting.

"Tiketo-san?" Emerging from the set he was in, Junta first felt alarm prick at the back of his mind as he noticed that the other was gone from the seat he'd left him. He immediately rushed towards the room where the crew would be hustling about, thinking that he would probably be there just observing the props again. 

Since the crew was constantly moving about, the place where they would temporary put their stash of props had been a crammed space. Junta's worry eased slightly as he noticed him amidst all the people who seemed to be marvelling at his presence, and he begins to make his way there.

That is, until one of the crew members brought in a huge pyramid of hot chocolate, that is. The crew had set it up a few hours ago for an ad that was to take place later that evening.

Tiketo looks interested in it, flocking towards the exhibit. 

Oh. Oh _no_.

Junta felt his footsteps quicken, distressed as he realised what he's about to do. "Don't--!"

The cans of hot chocolate were falling in an instant. Junta rushed forward, throwing himself recklessly on top of Tiketo to shield him, taking most of the blow from the falling cans. A few bouts of pain had struck him here and there on his back but he used his hands to shield the other in a way where it wouldn't hit him.

Junta had only pulled away when the cans had stopped falling. And even then he had been concerned.

"Are you alright?" He utters, quickly scanning Tiketo's eyes for any indication that he was in pain. But Tiketo had only looked stunned, garbling for words to say, unable to manage a single sentence. 

"Azumaya-san! Are you okay??" Several of the crew members rushed over, starting to pick up the cans. 

"Yeah. Sorry for the trouble..."

"No need, I'm just glad that you're alright."

Junta pulls the other up and quickly brings him outside. Tiketo finally seemed to return to his senses, staring at him with a look that Junta can't quite decipher. 

"I will go pick the cans up before I get you back. Please wait a moment." He explains, before rushing back to help the staff.

* * *

Tiketo grew uncharacteristically quiet afterward. He didn't move from the place where Junta had left him previously when he came back to pick him up. Even their trip back was quieter than usual. 

Despite their language barrier Tiketo would always try to speak in simpler sentences that Junta was more likely to understand, but now that he was met with a wall of silence, he was starting to think that something had gone wrong. Had he done anything to make him angry? Junta reflected on his actions, but came up with nothing that could possibly have enraged the other. 

"Are... you alright?" He asked quietly as pulled up at the carpark. "You can put your guard down around me. I will not mind hearing you talk about anything."

Silence once more. 

"Maybe you are tired. I will run a bath later and--"

"You..."

Junta stopped talking immediately.

"... You looked like him when you saved me." Tiketo cast another look at him. "Like Juntan." He specifies.

Suddenly, Tiketo shifted closer to Junta -- much too close -- and leaned over him. 

"There was something about your eyes. For a moment, _just_ a moment -- it was just like his." He was so close, face inches away. Junta looked up into his eyes, breath caught in his throat. 

Junta felt his chest flutter when the tips of Tiketo's hair brushed against his shoulder briefly. He's leaning closer, pawing his way towards him, but in the end stops short when a hand comes between them. 

It takes a while for Junta to realise he had been the one who had reached out to stop him. He releases the hand on Tiketo's mouth, looking away, having complicated emotions about this. 

"We can't." He whispered. 

His fingers tightened around the packet of mints when Tiketo finally drew away, muttering that he was probably too tired and should head up to get some rest.

They were two different people after all -- what goes for Juntan and Junta was the same for Tiketo and Takato. No matter how similar they looked, there was this invisible boundary between them, telling him that in the end, they still weren't the same. 

And he planned on keeping it that way. After all, they weren't even supposed to meet. 

* * *

Time passed by quickly, and this night had marked the second week Junta had found himself stuck with Tiketo. 

He had relearnt English fast since he was naturally gifted in picking up skills anyway. Though there were still times where he didn't understand Tiketo, it was definitely better than the first time he'd met him. He grew accustomed to his accent and there were times where they would have full conversations, which surprised Tiketo at first.

At nights like these were the times he spent agonizing about how to get Takato back though, pouring his head into piles and piles of research papers. He sighed as he stared at the mess ahead of him, papers splayed in neat but irking splatters. He's sitting on an old but comfortable worn chair, redjusting his posture to make himself less sleepy, but to no avail at all.

Exhausted, Junta reaches for his phone, noticing the numbers 03:42 on his lock screen. He blearily unlocked it and tapped into a random video he had of Takato, almost immediately recognising it with how many times he'd revisited these. With a tiredly grim but slight smile, he stops what he's doing, extremely thankful for the distraction.

This was one where Takato had been cluelessly reading his script book, getting really into it, too. He was often like that whenever they had free time and Junta would always egg him on.

" _What's wrong? You grew really quiet suddenly...?"_ Takato lowered his script book when he noticed him. His expression grew suspicious. " _Why are you staring at me like that? Ah."_ He caught eye of the camera. " _You've been recording this the whole time?_ " 

" _How else am I going to relook at such a cute Takato-san reciting those lines_?" Junta's own voice filtered through the phone. Takato flushed and put away the script. " _Cut it out, perverted angel._ "

His expression soured as he noticed that he's still recording. " _What? Are you going to threaten me again and say that you want me...?_ "

" _But Takato-san is already mine_." Junta chuckles. " _Unless you want me to say it again_?"

" _N-no! I'm going to sleep_!" Takato hid under the covers, quickly shutting off the light. " _Turn off your phone. You've a long day ahead of you tomorrow too, idiot."_

_"But Takato-san-"_

The crisp sound of someone knocking on the door caused Junta to pause the video immediately, bolting upright in an alert position. Realising that it's just Tiketo at the door looking uncertain, Junta manages a slight smile. 

"Ah. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Tiketo didn't speak. In fact, he looked a little guilty, like he was rethinking his actions.

"I'll make sure to turn the volume down." Junta murmurs. 

Tiketo stares around Junta's room, at how the lights are dimmed to prevent him from waking up due to the brightness. He steps into the room, footsteps faint, and only stops short when he's beside Junta, really scrutinizing him. 

"Tiketo... san?" Utterly confused, he regards him.

A long moment of silence followed before Tiketo finally sighs.

" _Daijoubu_." Tiketo mumbles, the first japanese word he's said since he came here. He must have learnt it due to how often the japanese say it.

"Eh?"

"He will be fine with Juntan. Juntan is very skillful... Like you in a way, I guess."

"I know. But I miss him." Junta murmurs softly. "... Do you miss Juntan, too?"

Tiketo stills at the question.

After the longest time, he nods ever so slightly. Then a little more vigorously after realising that he could divulge his emotions with Junta. 

Junta laughs as Tiketo joins him at the table, full of japanese writings about time travel. 

"I'm sure Juntan misses Tiketo-san too."

The said person looks away. "You're not too bad yourself." He mutters, quickly picking up a paper to shield his own face, as if he could read it anyway. He looked a little more like Takato like this, but Junta couldn't help but feel his heart ache knowing that it still wasn't really him.

But it was fine, like this. 

Because at least he _knew_ he had someone... Someone who who felt the same way he did. 

And that made the gap inside his heart hurt less a little.

_I'll definitely get you back, Takato-san..._

_I promise._

Grabbing another handful of mints, Junta tossed them into his mouth before beginning to read the next research paper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its only until i've planned out the whole thing have I realised how funny it would be if Tiketo saw Usaka, Ayagi or Sasaki at the filming spot haha
> 
> He would be so confused about their roles lol


	13. Unexpected Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised when rereading "The You I See" (I have a weird thing about rereading my own fanfic and other people's fanfic when I'm bored) I wrote that Takato's parents accepted Junta but I never went into detail how that happened, lol
> 
> But now I did. XD

"Why are you always touching my hair?" 

It was nighttime when Takato had first asked that question. After a while of being carefully nestled on Chunta's lap as he read his script, the other actor had begun the strange maneuvers of just dragging his fingers gently through his hair. Though it didn't feel exactly bad, it got goosebumps rising up his skin whenever the motion continued. It was strange to feel someone else touching his hair like it's an intimate thing, making him feel like _this_ should be an intimate thing.

But he didn't know how to respond and was beginning to feel very self-conscious, realising that this was the first time he had asked such a question.

Junta stops. "You don't like it?"

"No, I just-- What's so good about touching my hair?" Takato scoffed, looking away from his script, distracted. "It feels weird when you do that."

"Hmmm... It's soft." Chunta murmurs. "And it's a part of you. I like touching everything that's related to Takato-san since you're so perfect."

Takato flushed. "That's a dumb reason."

He returns back to his script, trying not to be deterred, face entirely red. 

The doorbell that rang a moment later snapped him out of his stupor. He jumped like the button was hardwired to his brain and strode off to the door, with a surprised Chunta trailing after him, looking equally as curious as to who was at the door. 

"Who could come at such an hour?" Takato fiercely whispered. He didn't know many who knew of where he lived. 

"Your relatives? Should I go hide somewhere?" Chunta whispered back, fully knowing of how his presence might bring conflict. 

He peeked at the doorhole, raising an eyebrow when he realized who was his supposed guest.

"No. Just stay here." 

Takato opens the door without much hesitation, a little bit of surprise in his expression as he sees his parents' faces. 

"Mom?" Takato stares incredulously at them. "Wh--"

" **Takato**!!" His mother throws herself almost exuberantly at him once he opened the door, pulling him into a fierce hug. "Oh my, look at you, you're all grown up now." She pinches his cheek with a grin. 

"Dad." He acknowledged, still not yet caught up in what was happening with his mom surveying him. Saijou Shuuji nodded slightly at the mention of himself.

It had been quite long since he had visited them, and he sure did miss their bubbly personality. But...

"What made you come over?" Takato asked, suddenly nervous as he noticed his father's gaze linger a little too long on Junta's shoes at the door. He seemed to notice something unlike his mother who was still all over him, and was staring at Takato with an almost unreadable expression. 

... Though he knew his dad was nice, it still felt a little daunting whenever Takato saw that he had _that_ particular blank look on his face. It could literally mean anything and Takato normally didn't know _what_.

"Nothing. Your dad was in the area because he took up a project in Naka-Meguro, so we decided to drop by." Hikari murmurs vibrantly.

"We're not interrupting you or anything, are we?" Shuuji places his shoes neatly down before stepping in, still staring quite inquisitively at the larger-sized shoes, like he was waiting for an explanation.

"Ah, no. You're welcome here anytime..."

"Ooh! There's a guest." Hikari noticed as she stepped into the living room. "Eh?? Azumaya Junta???" Her eyes lit up and she made a beeline towards him. Chunta looked surprised as she begun fawning over him.

"Uwah, he looks even better in real life!" She surveys him. " _Kyaaa_ , you look so shiny! Can I get your autograph? And also maybe touch your hair? Or is that too weird?" 

"Hikari, you're scaring him." Shuuji commented coldly, obviously unhappy eith the attention Chunta was getting from his wife.

"No, it's okay." Chunta sparkles slightly as he signs on Hikari's book. "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

"Junta is not going to steal Mom from you, Dad," Takato huffs as he whispers to his father at the side, obviously entertained by his mother's actions.

Shuuji eyes him warily. "... _Junta_?"

Ah.

He hadn't even been thinking, it was just... 

The name just slipped.

Takato felt his mind blank as his face erupted into a furious shade of red.

"Go have a seat there, I'll get you two some hot chocolate. I'll-- I'll be right back!" Panicking, he mumbles and rushes into the kitchen. The last sentence was obviously louder for Chunta and Hikari to hear.

Shuuji simply nods without a word and takes a seat on the couch. Junta comes into the kitchen to be with Takato as they are talking. But what seemed different was that his father no longer looked irritated by the fact that Junta was around. In fact, he looked almost _knowing_ , the way he stared at the both of them, and Takato felt like slapping himself.

"Is Takato-san okay? You're getting really red." Junta whispered, looking worried. Takato merely squeezed his hand where they couldn't see it before he went to the living room with the cups of hot chocolate. 

They spoke for a while about his acting career. Hikari had seemed interested in Chunta and everything about him, which mildly infuriated Takato. He tried squeezing a smile on his classic pissed off face. "Mom, are you here to actually visit me or Azumaya-kun?"

"What are you saying?" Hikari chuckles, crossing her arms playfully. "I'm just curious to know more about him. Besides, I knew all about you since birth, I even have your _baby pictures-_ -"

He could already _hear_ it coming. As expected, Chunta had arched an eyebrow, immediately looking into Takato's direction with an excited look.

 _Don't even try to get any ideas, you horny angel._ The actor glared hard at him and shook his head the slightest bit, holding his own cup to his face.

"Eh? By the way, why's Azumaya-kun here in the first place? It's almost 10pm, doesn't he have to get back?"

"We--" 

"They're living together, remember? They said it sometime on a show." Shuuji cuts in. 

"Oh. Oh, right." Hikari seemed to remember it. "So you two were reciting lines?"

Takato stares at Junta, flushing. 

"Judging from your son's reaction, it's probably more than that."

Urgh. He hadn't wanted to do this, but he supposed he had to now. And with how his father seemed to have caught on pretty quickly, there was no point in hiding it.

He inhaled deeply and tried not to bite his lip.

"Mom, Dad... This might sound weird, but..." Takato shyly scoops Junta's hand into his own, intertwining their fingers, "The both of us have been... _Together_ , for a while now." 

"Oh, roommates, right? I've seen you say it on TV."

"Hikari," Shuuji pulls her away slightly to whisper into her ear. "They mean _cohabitating_."

"Oh." Hikari's face grew warm. "OH!"

"... I know it's something that might be hard to accept, but I'm not going to give Junta up even if you are against it." Takato rambles on, tightening his grip on Chunta's hand, feeling himself begin to sweat a little. Though these were his parents, he had been fearful of them being unsupportive, mainly because Takato had been an only child, too, so he was sort of "responsible" for carrying on the family line.

"Against it?? What are you talking about?" But Hikari only laughed, much to his utmost surprise. She stood and took both of their interwined hands into her own. "As long as it's what Takato wants, we'd accept it."

"Really?" Takato was beyond amazed. 

"Un! And besides, I'm sure anyone Takato chooses is someone worthy of his time and attention."

Junta looks dazed, like he was still vaguely processing what hapened, but lets his happiness bloom into happy wings as he quickly regains his vigour. "I won't let you down, Saijou-san!"

"Ah, no need. You can just call me Hikari-san! Or Hikari! Or even mom! That's fine too!"

Junta turns to look at Takato with a stupidly happy smile, and he resisted the urge to smile along with him whenever he did that sparkly bullshit. 

"Takato, you too!"

"E- ehhh??"

"Why didn't you bring him back to our hometown? If we hadn't visited today, when will we even know he was your partner?"

"Ah... Sorry." Takato mutters sheepishly. This all felt like a dream. His parents were so supportive, it felt almost unreal. 

"If it's okay, I want to have a talk with Azumaya-kun here." Shuuji suddenly spoke up. He's been eyeing the other actor for a while now, and Takato felt his blood run cold at how distant he sounded. 

Was his dad going to say something negative? Was he really just carrying false hopes after all?

"Ah, okay. I want to hear Takato talk about all the details, then." Hikari drags Takato into his room. "You're going to tell me every _single_ thing to make up for you ungratefully telling us nothing about him. How did you two get together?"

"Wait, Mom." Concerned, he tries peeking out the door. "What's Dad going to ask Junta?" 

"Mm, nothing much, I suppose. Enough to find out if he truly likes you, I guess. Now," She pulls him close, scrutinizing him, "Was he the one who proposed the idea of being together or were _you_ the one???"

"He was the one initiating everything. And, ah... I was the one who wanted to live together... I guess..."

"Uwah! My Takato's really grown up!" Hikari looks very pleased.

"Then... Have you two...?" She made a motion of pressing all her fingers together and making it peck her other hand, gesturing if they have kissed.

"... Yeah."

"Ooh. How is it?? When was it???"

Takato flushed. How could he say that he didn't really remember? They had kissed so many times.

"You're growing so red, haha." Hikari chuckles. "How about holding hands? Do you two hold hands often? Can you even hold hands, being actors??"

"When it's dark." Takato mumbles, hiding his face. "Mom, stop asking."

He got up to peek through the door slit. His father and Chunta looked quite serious but he couldn't exactly hear what they were saying. Chunta looks quite determined but that wasn't a bad thing... Right?

"What's Dad asking him?"

"Don't know. But it'll be fine, Junta is who you chose to be with, after all."

"..."

"Okay, okay, just one more question." Hikari pulls Takato towards the bed once more. "How is he like in real life? Is he an angel too?"

The actor stared at his mother. He scooted closer to him, and lowered his voice.

"Mom, you won't believe it, but he's a literal _demon_." Takato squeaked. 

"What?? _How_?" Hikari shook him, grinning. "Now you really HAVE to tell me all the details, or I'll expose your baby pictures to Junta."

"What?"

"Don't think I didn't see him looking at you just now." His mother laughed brightly. "Tell me: How is he like? Is he extroverted? Is he always that nice? Is he touchy? Who initiated the first kiss?" 

"Too many questions..." Takato grumbled.

"Guess I'll ask Junta-kun instead."

"No! Nevermind." He shielded his face, just about to speak when he heard Shuuji knock on the door, trailing into the room with Chunta behind him. 

"Hikari, let's go back. It's late." Without even explaining what they had spoken about, he had muttered and gestured that they should leave.

"Aw... okay." She turned to Takato and hugged him again. "Come visit us soon. And _text me about him._ "

"Fine, fine." Takato smiled as he walked them out, eventually closing the door behind him. He leans against the wooden material like it was a wall, groaning in crisp embarrassment at all the questions. His mother would probably bombard him with more once she reaches home and starts using her phone.

Wait.

He crossed his arms as he stared at Chunta, suddenly alert. "What did my dad say to you?" He couldn't exactly hear and could only see their expressions, so that got him worried.

"Nothing much." Chunta's attempt to shrug it off only made Takato irritated. 

"Oi! You expect me to believe that? Spit it out, or else!"

"Eh? But..." 

Chunta trails off as he regards the fuming actor in front of him. With a cheeky smile, he pulls Takato into his arms. "Is Takato-san worried that I wouldn't be liked by your father?"

"No." Even if his father was unsupportive, Takato doubted it would affect his relationship with Chunta. But... But of course if he liked him then there would be lesser things to worry about, so... "Well, I guess just a bit..."

The other chuckles. "It's alright. I got a pass from Shuuji-san."

"Eh?"

"You don't have to worry Takato-san. We should go sleep, it's late!" Chunta was suspiciously eager as he scooped him into his arms, moving towards the bedroom. 

"Wait, Chun--" 

"I'll go wash the cups and be right back. Night!" He switched off the lights, and Takato grumbled as the other rushed out of the room.

... Well, since he said that his father had accepted him, he supposed it was alright...

Takato eyed the bedroom door that Chunta had closed as he left. 

But what the hell had gotten to him?

Nevermind. He supposed he would find out from the angel tomorrow.

He pulled the sheets over him and shut his eyes in an attempt to sleep.

* * *

"Does your side of the family know that you and Takato are together?" Of all things, Junta hadn't expected _this_ to be what was first asked. He had been so prepared for questions like whether he loved Takato, or about their relationship, how long they've been together, but not _this_.

"Uhm... Not yet." He clutched his cup, quickly brightening up again. "But I'll find a chance to. My parents shouldn't have that much of a problem with Takato-san, too, they've always let me do whatever I liked."

"I see." Shuuji bristled but looked fairly satisfied by the answer. "Well, please do your best to keep my son happy."

"Eh?"

"You should know that Takato's been a workaholic since young, right?" He pushed up his glasses. "He left home at the age of 18, and had been someone who was very independent."

"Ah... Yes."

"I figured it out, most of it. You must've gotten close to Takato during the period of time you were shooting Midday Star, correct? So that makes it around a year since that happened." Junta felt almost amazed by his analysis. In a way, Saijou Shuuji was just like Takato, having his own charm to him that made it as if he couldn't avert his eyes. "Hikari and I know our son best. He doesn't form close relationships that easily, so you must be different. I trust his judgement."

Junta felt his breath constrict as he waited for him to speak.

"I don't know what your motives are for getting near him, but let's put it that way -- I wouldn't condone any acts of you even attempting to hurt him."

"..."

"Since young, he has been jeered at and looked down upon _enough_ \-- what's worse is that his grandmother, his closest family member -- left him when he was in high school, too. So I hope _you_ would be the one to protect and shield him."

Protect? Shield? Junta felt his heart stir with a new purpose. 

"It doesn't matter if the both of you can't produce children or would face conflict in society. As long as you and him are safe and happy, it will be enough for us.

Do you understand, Azumaya Junta?"

"Yes. I won't let you down." He nodded. "Thank you."

"Good. That will be all I need to say to you." 

Exhilarated at how both of his parents had accepted him, Junta was just about to stand and bow when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up, incredibly surprised, as Saijou Shuuji cautiously pats him.

"... I suppose it wouldn't be long before I hear good news from you two."

"Ah..." He brightened up. "Yes. Definitely!" 

He stood, pulsing with contentment, wanting to rush to the room where Takato was at to tell him these news, but was stopped by Shuuji once more.

"Wait. If it's possible... Don't tell Takato much of what happened today."

"Eh?" Junta slowed to a halt.

"That child is too prideful for his own good. He'd definitely react poorly if you told him what I just said." 

Oh. Oh...

"Shuuji-san is really good at analysing things." Junta murmurs with a sheepish smile as he lets the other move towards their door. He could already hear Hikari's constant fangirling from here, and she sounded very excited. Junta briefly wondered what could have happened. 

"I learnt from experience." The other warily sighed, knocking on the door and going in. "Hikari, let's go back. It's late." 

"Aw... Okay." His mother pulls away from Takato, who had seemed red as a beetroot after she whispered something to him.

Junta beams at the smaller figure in front of him, terribly excited at the fact that he had just gotten Takato's parents recognition. That's one less thing down from the list of things that could prevent them from getting together!

One closer step to where he wanted to be in his relationship with Takato. It might be tough but... if it's for Takato...

Then it would be worth every trouble he would have to go through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's exam week for me so I can't really write much. Wish me luckkk~ XD 
> 
> it's mostly dialogue for this chapter and all my stuff is all over the place because i dont have much time but this prompt has been stuck in my head for DAYS omg. 
> 
> I wanted the forest au and the takatoxjuntan one to be written in a more detailed way so it might take longer. Sorry about that :0 
> 
> Also, look forward to a collab i might be doing with someone! :)


	14. I'll Show You Another Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover where Takato meets Juntan! 😆
> 
> halfway through planning this I realised I had no idea how things worked in the 19th century in London and I might be wrong about a lot of things. So please excuse any inconsistencies :>
> 
> On a side note I had fun coming up with the titles of the previous Tiketo x Junta chapter and this one because they're parallels haha
> 
> (My exams are over so I'll be super productive for these few days! 💕)

The streets were empty. Eerily so, too. 

The sound of the line not going through thoroughly unnerved Takato. He had lost sight of Chunta a while before, and somehow calling him didn't seem to work either. Maybe he had by accident set his phone on silent. Hm.

As much as Takato tried not to be influenced by how he was suddenly alone in this strangely empty place, he could feel it. A sense of growing trepidation was seizing him up from within, dangerously close to making him waver from his spot the more times Chunta didn't pick up.

How did he even stumble his way here? Just a few minutes ago, he had been going out with Chunta, grumbling that he wanted to eat some ice-cream. They had been in the middle of a conversation when suddenly everything felt off. And then... And then he couldn't quite remember how he got here. 

Sighing, Takato lowers his phone, thinking that Chunta probably wouldn't pick up anytime soon. He looks around the area, trying to make sense of where he was and how he got here.

Ah.

Realising that there's a figure from afar, Takato was suddenly hopeful. "Chun...ta?"

The person had seemingly saw him and was starting to steadily move in his general direction. He couldn't exactly see him because of the distance between them and how dark it was around here, but who else would approach him? 

He blearily tried to make sense of why the other was dressed in such dark clothing. He remembered the other had been wearing a blue shirt then. Or maybe it was just the dark playing mind games on him. How funny, it almost looked like it was someone _else_ getting closer and closer to him, and--

His eyes widened almost too late as a knife was flung recklessly towards the general direction of his neck.

"Tiketo-san!" Before Takato could react, Chunta had rushed forward from somewhere behind him, shoving him aside.

Noticing how Chunta had blocked the blow by whipping out his own knife to counter his attack, the man cloaked in black growled through his disguise. He seems enraged, starting to flimsily try striking Takato by sprinting towards him with the knife, only to get stopped by a knee in the gut from Chunta. 

The figure doubles over in visible pain and collapses to the ground, motionless after Chunta's hand chopped down harshly on the back of his neck.

The other then proceeded to grasp Takato's hand and pull him away urgently. 

"Wait! Where are we going?"

Not understanding in the slightest, Takato simply followed. They tumble into a darker ally with Chunta peeking outside, having a hand wrap tightly against his torso to press Takato firmly against him. His mind raced as he stared up at him, unable to comprehend what was happening. _Why did Chunta suddenly become so serious? Haven't they come out just to get some ice cream?_

Who was that guy and why had he attacked them out of the blue? Was this a scene? Was he supposed to pretend he was scared? 

The other was so excited about this "date", too. Seeing him so serious, Takato couldn't help but get worried. 

Wanting to get some sort of confirmation of whether they were in a scene, Takato tugs at Chunta's sleeve, at a spot that the cameras probably wouldn't capture. 

"Chun--"

"Shh." Chunta murmurs softly, and Takato fell silent, unsatisfied at the answer but currently too worried to do anything else.

Silence drawled on for a few minutes with Chunta just staring at the empty street outside. Takato was suddenly starting to grow very aware of his surroundings, at the darkness and the softest heaves of the other beside him. 

Seemingly finding nothing out of the ordinary, Chunta finally fixates his attention on him. The way his gaze glides over Takato's form reminds him of a beast eyeing its prey, and Takato felt his face redden self-consciously. _What was all this play he was doing? He's dressed all differently, too... was he supposed to just go with it?_

But looking at how serious he was, though. Were they being followed? He did know of how crazy some fans can get, but this was the first time something like this happened. 

Was that why Junta was dressing and acting differently? Because he knew of a crazy fan that was stalking them? Should he pretend to be a foreigner as well? 

"Tiketo-san...?"

"Why are you calling me that?" This felt strange. He felt goosebumps rise up his skin at the sight of the other man, who looked vaguely surprised at what he said. He murmurs something in English before cautiously reaching out, pressing the back of his hand on his head, like he was checking for a fever. Noticing something that seemed strange, his hand trails to his ear, and Chunta scrutinized him, as if trying to find something that's not there. He clasps both of Takato's hands, his expression twisting almost immediately into one that was more menacing. 

"Chunta?" Takato whispered, still trying to make sense out of this. 

More words. A question that seemed to be linked to something about his ear and his hands. Takato stares at him, unable to formulate any answer to that, absolutely flabbergasted as he watched the other get increasingly worked up over something he can't understand.

"Why are you speaking in English?"' He couldn't help but whisper, stumbling backwards, suddenly afraid.

Chunta seemed to have taken that as an act to escape. Without another word, he had shoved Takato up against the wall, pressing him roughly against the concrete, enough for him to feel pain grinding at the side of his cheek, while still whisper-yelling at him, demanding something. 

Alright, that was his limit. 

"What the heck are you doing?" He hissed, eyes fuming as he twists agonizingly in his death grip. "Let me go at once, you low-grade actor -- what are you -- " He gasped audibly as he felt Chunta push his hand into his pockets, digging out his valuables. He hadn't brought much except some loose coins for the ice cream and his phone, but Chunta seemed very alarmed at the presence of it. He tapped at the device with his index finger, impatiently trying to figure out what it does, turning it around in his hand to try and understand it. 

What was he doing? He had broken out of character by shouting at Chunta, hadn't he? Are the cameras still rolling?

"I said let me go, Chun--" He falters almost immediately when he realises he could feel something wet against his shirt, which with closer inspection turned out to be blood. He scanned him, almost only realising a trail of blood that's stained Chunta's dark coloured clothes from the previous fight, looking too real to be something made from their makeup. It's not a deep wound, but it was an instant giveaway that this was not Chunta, and they were not doing a scene. 

He froze. What was going on here? And who was this guy?

Shell-shocked, he tried to calm his racing heart. Should he run? Could he _even_ run, being trapped here like this? But where was he? And why was he stuck with someone who looked so much like _him_? 

The Chunta doppelganger seemed to finally figure out where the power button was after experimenting with all the possible ones he could push. He almost jerked back in surprise when Takato's phone lit up, but a moment after, just seemed very confused.

"It's..." Takato watched as he tapped on the phone device again, and it vibrates with each time he tries to unlock it unsuccessfully. Why had he suddenly reacted like that? It was like all sorts of menace from before had faded into pure dubiousness as he fumbled with his phone. 

_Oh_. He had just remembered, but...

The lockscreen was probably a picture of him and Chunta. Since Takato didn't particularly care or know about the tech-savvy things, he had just shrugged and told the other actor that he could customise his phone for him if he wanted.

That had led to Chunta excitedly changing the lockscreen to a photo of them whenever they weren't at work, something that received a lot of unimpressed staring from Takato. But he couldn't deny the slight, pleasant feeling that warms him somehow when he stares at it, though.

The Chunta doppelganger slowly releases his grip on him, and Takato winced as he rubs intently at his cheek, which probably has the imprint of the shape of the concrete by now with how hard the other was pressing him into it. He brushed at his cheek to get the dirt off of his face, both terrified and irritated at the same time.

Doppelganger Chunta holds the phone out to Takato, as if expecting more, or to demand an explanation. Takato can't really tell.

He cautiously took it and unlocked it, opening a photo folder which Chunta had shared with him before giving it to the other once more. Doppelganger Chunta seemed surprised at the amount of photos, especially those of them that were more intimate, like hand-holding. His gaze hardens at the sight of Chunta and his bright eyes, his smile that always came all too naturally around Takato. Raising a hand, he warily poked at the Chunta in the phone.

"... Juntan?" He asked cautiously, like he wanted confirmation. Takato shook his head.

"Junta."

Then the hand moves until it's hovering over Takato's image. 

"Tiketo?" He utters.

"Takato." He hadn't realised that he could get so self-conscious when introducing his name. Jun...tan? Or whoever he was, stared at him, long and hard, like he wanted to burn this image of him into his mind. 

There's an eventual, slow nod, but wariness still remains crinkled in his gaze. He seemed to realise that Takato was just as lost as he was, and had stopped trying to attack him. He pauses and inspected the picture closely, like he had found something. 

"What are you looking at?" Takato shifts nearer to him, and Juntan points at the slightly blurried photo of Takato struggling in Chunta's grasp, with Sasaki holding a peace sign behind them. Watching his hand stop on his manager with an intent to probably ask who he was, Takato felt a bit of mortification sink in as the person beside him spoke as the same time he did. 

"Sasaki." 

A pause. 

"How do you know his name? Is he here too?" He had so many questions. How would Sasaki get here? And what had Juntan done to him? 

Juntan seemed to realise his urgency to meet the person they both knew. He cautiously reached out to grab his wrist, tugging at his arm slightly to signal that he would bring him there. Takato nodded dumbly and followed without a word, letting him lead him through the darkened streets.

**...**

... This Chunta doppelganger was either too anxious for him to meet Sasaki or just worried about Tiketo and wherever he was. At times he would walk too fast for Takato to catch up and he seemed generally distracted on their way there. They were getting further and further away from where he had first appeared, and Takato wasn't sure he felt too safe about that. 

He suddenly felt cold without knowledge of where he was at, who this was. It was awfully cold in this place, and since he went out wearing only thin clothes he was shivering now. His only comfort seemed to be that this different Chunta in this place knew a version of him, too, because he had immediately recognised his body language and had tried to huddle around him, shrugging off his own coat to wrap around Takato's thin frame. 

* * *

The figure Takato had wanted to meet seemed to only be able to rush over in 30minutes after Junta had called. Alone and worried, the actor could only pace around the house he was placed in, growing more and more dubious the more time passed. He still felt a little faint from all that has happened, and if he really wasn't trapped in a prank show, then he supposed he was somewhere in the past, if the Bell Telephone was any indication. 

Seeing Sasaki come in, Takato almost jumped up in surprise. "Sasaki-san!" He was almost relieved as he ran up towards him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him almost desperately. "Quick, tell me what's going on. Are we shooting a scene?" 

Sasaki looked confused, and Takato steps back, fists clenched in disappointment. Was he in cahoots with his staff? _But no... Sasaki was his manager... He shouldn't have been in the scene, too..._ abruptly realising he probably wasn't the same person he knew, Takato looks away, terrified. So it wasn't a prank, huh... _Then how was he supposed to get back?_

The sound of a cat mewing caused him to look to the side dumbly, noticing Kuromatsu there. Takato reached out for his only source of comfort, stroking its fur, finding a spot to sit down. How had things even turned out this way? He just wanted some ice cream with Chunta.

Wait.

 _Wait_ , if he was here with _doppelganger_ Chunta, ...

... Does that mean Chunta was with _doppelganger_ Takato? 

A strange sense of bitterness immediately caused something in his chest to twist, an uncomfortable sensation. Since Chunta was good at everything, he supposed that guy would be good at english, probably. What could _they_ possibly be doing right now when he was struggling with talking to Juntan?

Suddenly finding himself in a bad mood for no reason, Takato irkingly watched doppelganger Chunta pull doppelganger Sasaki to the side, whispering to him in fluent english while also seeming quite agitated. The other answered back in a calmer tone and patted Juntan's shoulder slightly as he spoke. At times, Juntan would eye him but quickly look back at Sasaki. 

The whispering continued for a while. Sasaki then nodded and turned towards the actor. He asked him something that was like a question, but Takato understood close to nothing. 

Then the two converse again. Sasaki, having noticed his wounds, brings out several bottles of disinfectants and rolls of bandage to hand to Juntan. Takato watched as the other man fixed himself up wordlessly while Sasaki checked him for any illnesses.

... Now that he's really looking at him for the first time, Takato suddenly realised how different he had looked. His clothes were ripped and torn in several places like he had been slashed. But what gave him away was probably his face. 

He did look like _his_ Chunta, but there was something about him that seemed different. 

He looked more wary. Cautious of his surroundings. His eyes didn't soften at the sight of him and were cold, albeit having a faint warmth and determination to it. 

Sasaki, too, was a bit foreign to him. 

He feels a little dizzy as he tries to figure out his feelings, tries to sort out his instincts that tell him to run, _run as far as he can_ , and yet that doesn't feel right either, when this Chunta was right here.

"Takato...san." Before he knew it, Juntan was coming up to him, taking him by his arm gingerly to pull him up. Takato recognised him saying something in simpler english about how they should go out, to help him get used to the place... Something like that.

He follows doppelganger Chunta, who drags him outside to more places with him in the oversized jacket.

* * *

One thing Takato realised from his short encounter with Juntan was that he was definitely fiercer and more straightforward than Chunta was. While there were times where he didn't understand Chunta and they would resort to other ways to get their point across, Juntan seemed to be used to pure communication with Tiketo instead, so he would get very confused when Takato tried using indirect body language to speak his mind.

Tiketo, too, seemed to be someone who was very domineering when ordering Juntan around. Takato was pleasantly surprised at how easily it was to get the other to do things he wanted him to do. Juntan wouldn't go out of his boundaries too if not wished of him, and his default mode seemingly was to guard Takato, nothing else.

... Even with how dangerous Takato knew these streets were (he almost got killed the first time he was around here after all), he still found it funny how overprotective Juntan was of him, always wary and looking around while pressing him almost to close to his side. 

When someone had accidentally bumped into Takato on the street, Juntan would immediately shield him protectively, hugging him to his chest, eliciting a laugh from the actor. If this had been Chunta, he would have thought that the other was just trying to take advantage of this situation to touch him. But Juntan's serious, worried eyes made him surprised on how different they actually are. 

"Wait-- it is okay. I am okay, I am not hurt." The other slowly releases his grip once he notices that Takato was smiling. 

Juntan blinks in confusion, especially with how Takato slips his hand into his and interlocks them together. 

"Like this. I... safe." Takato tries to recall however much of English he's learnt in his school days, though he doubted Juntan could understand with his accent.

But he feels Juntan tighten his hands around his for the rest of the journey, so he probably understood the point Takato was trying to get across anyway.

They stopped by many stalls, buying Takato new clothes which he wouldn't feel as cold in. Noticing Juntan staring keenly at a stall selling hats, Takato pulls gingerly at his sleeve, almost like a small child. "You want one?" He asks poorly in english, knowing that Juntan wouldn't do much unless asked of him, so he probably wanted the hat but was hesitating because he wanted to put Takato as priority.

Juntan shook his head and returned back to maintaining his stoic demeanor. 

"We... go buy one." Takato stood, clasping his hand and drawing them together towards the stall. "Which one you want?"

Juntan shook his head.

"Hm." Takato then tries a few hats on him, trying to remember Chunta's style. He doesn't normally wear _hats_ to cover his hair, though, when they went out. So he had been quite surprised to see the other staring at this stall.

Eventually noticing that he's eyeing the black hat, Takato picks it off of the shelf. "This one?" He asked, questioning the choice of colour already. Juntan nods.

Takato turns the hat over in his hands, raising an eyebrow as he tried to think of the rationale behind choosing something like that. The colour doesn't suit him though... He had thought that lighter colours were better. "Not white?" He mumbles, placing it on Juntan's head. As expected, the colour looked strange on him with his hair. 

In a swift moment, Juntan had cautiously pulled the hat off of himself and placed it on Takato's head instead, like an indication to show that he had chosen this for _him_.

"Oh..." It was for _him_? HAHA! _Of course_ it had been for him, the colour and everything... No, he definitely hasn't been questioning Juntan's fashion sense a second ago. Takato tries not to flush as he stares at himself in the mirror, turning the round hat around on his head.

His eyes softened at the sight of himself in the mirror. The material of the hat and the jacket Juntan had gotten for him were both very soft, and he found himself liking the feel of grasping onto it and rubbing it between his fingers. "I like it."

Juntan nods and moves forward to pay for it immediately. Takato watches him soundlessly, still not quite used to the somewhat innocent gestures Juntan makes when he looked so much like _his_ Chunta. If it had been Chunta in his place, he probably would have pounced on him in the dressing room the moment he came out.

... He followed Juntan back to the place he had apparently lived at with Tiketo, knowing that he probably wouldn't get a good night's sleep with how much chaotic things had happened today. First he had been physically separated from Chunta when he just wanted ice cream, and then he had almost been killed. And he had to spend the rest of the day with many who looked like people he knew and were close to when they actually weren't the same.

He sighed as he went straight for bed after they reached home, hoping to at least try and catch _any_ sleep, if he could manage to at all.

* * *

As expected, Takato had woken up from a nightmare, gasping for breath in the middle of the night. He calms himself down gradually and quickly kicks aside the blankets that seem too warm for comfort, rushing to the kitchen to get a drink, surprised to see Juntan already there.

He holds a cup of warm water out for Takato, who accepts the offer gratefully. The water he's sipping at is warm but not that hot so that Takato can gulp it down all at once. 

"Wait." Takato reaches out once Juntan looked like he was going to return to the couch at the side of the room. "I know you don't sleep with Tiketo," and much less, a person who looked like him...

"But..." He lowered his voice, looking away. "Could you... Just one night..."

Juntan seemed to catch his drift and immediately comes over, slipping into the bed. Takato watches him, at his still slightly stoic face as he pulls the blanket over them.

"Thanks. Did I wake you?"

A shake of his head. Then a smile.

"... Good." Takato sighed. His heart was still pounding. 

Juntan seemed to realise that he was still anxious. He opens his arms, and Takato stares at him for a moment. 

He then cautiously slides into the space, pressing himself up against Juntan's chest, feeling the other caress the back of his head carefully, nuzzling his hair. Grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, Takato curls up against him.

He did like Juntan's company, he does. But by daylight... he hoped he'd be with Chunta instead, and find that this was just a dream he had woken up from.

Takato shut his eyes with a grimace and clung onto the other man. 

By daylight, all will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some random extra I just thought up: 
> 
> Takato finally seems to teleport back to his era. He looks around, finally happy for an instant that he will be back to the comforts of his home (where he will actually understand others in japanese, thank god) but is confused to see how he is in some sort of scene-like place which was oddly familiar.
> 
> "Tsunewaka!" Ayagi's clear voice rung out to him as the other man came up to him. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." 
> 
> Takato stares at him, unable to even muster a word. 
> 
> _You must be fucking kidding me right now..._


	15. Clumsy Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drabble inspired by these twitter posts from our dearest Takato-san. XD
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/5nenrenzoku1/status/1052536998370537473
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/5nenrenzoku1/status/1061824350876184576
> 
> https://twitter.com/5nenrenzoku1/status/1068680524263174144?s=21

"Takato-san!!"

Ah, there he is. Takato had been starting to worry that the other had gotten lost in the crowd somewhere, too, but he still managed to find him. 

Pulling on a face, Takato turns the other way, but the angel keenly followed, moving expertly through the crowd. 

Chunta eventually trotted up towards him with a smile, sparkly. "How was the movie?"

"I don't know, how would the movie experience be like when I have someone behind me crazily eating mints, 5 at a time?" Takato shrugged and replied flatly. He couldn't help the smile that's threatening to creep up the edges of his lips, though.

Despite how he had tweeted to his fans that he would be watching the movie by sitting two rows ahead of Chunta, he had specifically bought two tickets with one being just one row in front of Junta, so he knew the other actor was behind him all along.

"Ahaha, you caught on, too~?" Chunta leans closer as they walked out of the cinema. "But don't you think it's weird? Takato-san tweeted that you had the seat 2 rows in front, but even if you had to change seats, the other one should be occupied, right?"

"Heh? I don't know what you're talking about!" Takato flushed. His vigorous motion of attempting to push him away caused both tickets he had bought to flutter slowly down from his hands to the ground, with the two staring after it dumbly for a moment.

Oh no.

"Takato-san~~~!!!" Chunta pounced on him immediately, his wings spreading into their full glory. 

* * *

Takato had woken up groggily on one day to the sound of the doorbell going off in his house, head burning from being drunk the last night. Stumbling out of bed, he sighs as he drags his feet to the door. 

"Sasaki-san?" He rubbed his eyes blearily, but quickly recovered from his post-drunkard haze when he realised the other was here for something important. He looked serious and the silence between them felt a little odd. "Are things alright? Why are you here today?"

"Takato-kun... You really don't remember what happened yesterday?" Sasaki begins slowly, voice low and his posture was rigid as they both took a seat on the couch.

"What happened...?" He's still sort of dazed. "I just celebrated that guy's birthday... I guess." Noticing Sasaki's expression, Takato found himself starting to doubt that was all that transpired. "Why?" He whispers nervously.

Sasaki cautiously tapped on his phone before putting it in front of Takato. The actor almost freezes as he regards the messages on his own twitter account. He had vaguely remembered trying to google something regarding Chunta's birthday and things he liked to eat, but didn't realise he had tweeted it. 

Takato felt his eyes widen as his brain processes the fact that he had tweeted something like that. When he had been trying his best to keep their relationship secret but he had himself been the one who had by accident let it slip. 

There's even two thousand likes and and almost a thousand retweets at this point in time. Panicking, Takato turns to Sasaki, who had been a laughing mess by now. "What do I do? What are the fans going to think?" 

"You're fine~ the fans just thought it gave them a good laugh." 

_What? Why?_ Takato ogled the tweet. 

"Sasaki-san, _help_." Takato yelps. Close to losing it, he quickly shoves his phone in the direction of his manager. "You _have_ to help me get rid of this abomination." 

"Okay~" Sasaki patiently murmurs with a knowing smile. Under Takato's anxious watch, he then taps on his phone and gets rid of the tweet within seconds. The actor then heaves a sigh of relief as Sasaki then tweets an apology. 

"Done." Sasaki then returns him his phone, still grinning from ear to ear as he regards the flushed actor. "I think, if you really want to know more about Azumaya-kun, you should just ask him."

"That guy... He hasn't seen this tweet yet... right?" Takato felt almost scared to ask. He definitely knew how things would go down the moment he had seen it.

"Who knows? Why don't you check the posts Azumaya-kun likes on his twitter?" Sasaki shrugs knowingly. 

Damn it. Takato felt his face redden as Sasaki left, fully knowing of the answer his manager was trying to give. 

He was definitely not going to get out of this when he sees that angel later.

* * *

"Takato-san~ you should do this test." On a regular afternoon where Takato had been memorising his script, Chunta slides into the couch beside him.

"Hm? What's that?" Takato eyed Chunta's phone cautiously. 

"An MBTI test. It tells you something about your personality! So I'll get to know you better." Chunta chuckles, pressing the phone in his direction. "Please?"

"I think you already know enough of me for me to be creeped out, stalker angel." He snatches the phone from him anyway.

"Ahaha~"

Starting to do the questions, Takato quickly found them to be quite personal and about his way of reacting to certain events. Under Chunta's intense staring as he selected each answer option, Takato finished the lengthy test. He's then met with four letters, which he dubiously regarded. "ESTJ? What's that?"

"Let's see..." Cuddling him from behind, Chunta smiles as he taps on the phone and quickly got them into the site with the more detailed explanation. His eyes scan through the words.

"Hmm... apparently Takato-san is an Executive! 'People with the Executive personality type are valued for their clear advice and guidance, and they happily lead the way on difficult paths.'

'Executive personalities lead by example, demonstrating dedication and purposeful honesty, and an utter rejection of laziness and cheating, especially in work.'"

Chunta stops and suddenly eyes Takato, who was beginning to get very self conscious.

"What?"

"Nothing." Chunta grins. "Hm... The ones below are the weaknesses of ESTJs."

"Don't skip it, I want to read what this site says." Takato huffed. What weaknesses could he possibly have?

"Too judgemental and fixated on social status? I am not any of that." Takato mumbles, looking away. "Who do you think I am? Me, Saijou Takato, veteran actor with 20 years of experience, fixated on social status... As if I need it when I'm so popular!"

"Takato-san, say that again, but slower." Chunta chuckles. 

"Enough of this. What's yours?" He couldn't wait to point out all his flaws and see that crying look on his face. 

"ENFP~" Chunta smiles sweetly. 

"Ah, please wait a moment. I've downloaded something like an MBTI compatability chart before. Maybe we'd score the highest on the list!"

"... Why are you always concerned about these small things?" Takato shook his head with a smile.

"Nothing is a small matter when it comes to Takato-san." Honestly, he couldn't tell how Chunta had managed to say that with such a serious face. "Ah! There it is! Hmm... let's see... It says that ESTJs and ENFPs are..." 

Takato watched Chunta's expression closely as he suddenly grew silent. "... Are?" He asked. 

"They're the most compatible, Takato-san." Chunta murmurs sweetly, pocketing his phone quickly. "As expected, huh?"

"I'm going to sleep." Takato grumbles. 

"Okay~" As the other actor made his way into the room though, Chunta slowly pulls his phone out, staring quite intensely at the chart. 

With narrowed eyes, he then taps the delete option, and erases the photo from his history, like it had never been there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESTJs and ENFPs are actually considered one of the most incompatible pairs on the first MBTI chart I laid my eyes upon. I got a mini heart attack when I saw it.
> 
> Then I went to Google and apparently ESTJs and ENFPs are potential matches but they might often have relationship problems. 😓 Is this why my dear Chuntaka have communication problems?


	16. Like a Candlelight I Flicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because candlelights burn themselves out to give the brightest flame to those around them
> 
> AyagixTakato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> それじゃ僕にとって君は何？  
> 答えは分からない 分かりたくもないのさ  
> たったひとつ確かなことがあるとするのならば  
> 「君は綺麗だ」
> 
> I asked me, What were we?  
> Oh, what did you mean to me  
> I don't know the answer to that, and honestly I never wanna know  
> But there is one thing that  
> I can say for sure oh, truly from the bottom of my heart  
> "You are beautiful"
> 
> \- Pretender, OFFICIAL髭男DISM

The date had been November 1st when Ayagi had found Takato sitting quietly at the corner, eyebrows furrowed as he read some cooking recipes about fancy cakes. Though it wasn't as weird as the time when he was reading the _other_ magazine, it was still strange to see his senpai browsing through something unexpected. 

"Oh. Ayagi." Takato seemed to finally notice his presence, turning around and shutting the book he was looking at. He eyed his phone suspiciously, but heaved a sigh of relief when he notices the time. "It's still early..." 

"Why'd you come so early for? To avoid him?" Ayagi murmurs. "Saijou-san, if you don't want to be around him, you can always switch to me, you know?" He had no idea why he would always teasingly mention these kind of things around him. That he would so willingly be Takato's second choice if he'd thought of even faltering in the slightest.

Joking about his unrequited feelings had been something like second nature, since Takato never took it seriously anyway. But there was a small part of him that wished-- just wished that Takato would give him more attention. 

As expected, the other huffed with a smile but said nothing more. 

"Just kidding~ See you later then, senpai~"As Ayagi bid his farewell, though, the other seemed to suddenly realise something, jumping out of his seat.

"Wait, Ayagi."

He turns around lazily. "Y--es, Totaka-sama?"

"... Do you happen to know how to make cakes?"

"Eh?" Ayagi felt a smile creep up his face. _Was he finally going to progress somewhere with Saijou_? "Why?"

At that question, the other actor flushed deeply, looking away, and it's the way that his hair fell over his blue eyes that made Ayagi's heart race.

 _Did his senpai finally notice that he'd existed too???_ _Did he know that his birthday was coming up soon???_ He took in Takato's cute expression and fidgety body language, waiting with an almost triumphant smile. 

_If Takato had said it was about him and his birthday, what should he do? Shrug it off?_ He puffed his chest out, expectant of finally being able to do something like that instead of just chasing after the other all the time. _Maybe he should say that he would rather have Takato over at his place than have cake. No, ah, but that's too--_

"Well... _Azumaya-kun's_ birthday is coming up... So... " His senpai finally utters, and Ayagi stills, like his heart had stopped for one instant. He falters, as if Takato had turned him into stone then and there, but composed himself nevertheless. 

Of course. Why did he even _think_ otherwise? Of course it had to be _that angel's_ birthday. 

"Ah..." His face fell. "You want me to help you bake him a cake?"

"No, I want to do it myself. I just thought that maybe you could..." Takato paused, looking up at him hopefully, "Teach me...?"

"Why? Not a good cook?" He could hardly imagine Takato stepping into the kitchen and attempting to make something, but when it comes to just cakes, it should be fine, right? As long as he had a trustable recipe and ingredients, nothing should go too awry. 

"Yeah..." Takato looked almost defeated. "Cooking is the one thing I can't do."

 _Heh... But how bad can you mess up a cake, though...?_ Ayagi mused. 

"I tried making paella for him before but I couldn't tell if the food was still raw or cooked, so I would take a bite out of the cold ingredients until it tasted cooked. Even then it wasn't that good." Takato mumbled. "I suppose it'd be the same with cakes -- seeing how I don't know much about whisking or whatever."

"Well, then let's get to it after work. I'm free then." Ayagi tried to ignore the fact that Saijou Takato, mega actor, had taken bites out of cold food that might potentially cause him to get very sick. All for _Azumaya Junta_. Did that angel even know the things Takato did for him? That lucky black-hearted angel, he better be thankful.

**...**

Placing down the ingredients in front of them, Ayagi then stares at the recipe with an almost bored look. Of all things, he didn't expect Takato to come to him for help with _baking_. Well-- but if it means he'll be able to spend time with his senpai though, he'd do it.

"I guess for a first attempt, you can do the easier stuff for a start. I'll teach you the more complicated steps next time." He pointed out those things on the recipe which were easier to follow... Though, all steps were actually relatively easy, that is. 

That being said, Takato shouldn't have a problem doing any of the things he pointed out.

Almost immediately after, he noticed Takato's expression as he held up a random cup. "What's wrong?" It was strange to see him so stumped at things like this when he was always so suave when acting.

"-- What does 2 cups of sugar even mean? Do we just take a random cup and pour the sugar in it? And 1 teaspoon of baking powder -- which one of these is the teaspoon?"

Ayagi stares at him with an incredulous look. Takato flushed even further, shrinking back while still holding the cup. "What?" His voice grew lower, until it was an almost inexistent squeak. "I told you I wasn't good at this."

Ayagi breaks into a smile, attempting to hide it by turning away from the other man momentarily. Though he had _struggled_ to make it seem so subtle already, it still seemed to infuriate Takato, who had already been so lost. "I know you're laughing." Takato points out flatly, and it's just the cutest thing to see him so small and angry like that while still potentially blushing.

"Okay, okay. But seriously? I even placed the metal measuring cups in front of you." He waved the cups he was looking for in front of him, his words dancing as he watched his expression. "You pour in sugar until it reaches the brim. And this--" he points to the smallest spoon he had also _kindly_ laid out in front of him, "--is the teaspoon." 

Takato huffed but nodded and set to work, attempting to snatch over the measuring cups still dangling from Ayagi's hands. With an almost arrogant smirk he triumphantly holds it above his head. 

"Cut it out, Ayagi." His senpai scoffed, still trying to reach for the measuring cups. 

"What are you going to do to me if I don't, senpai?" Ayagi teases. Watching him grab the bag of opened flour they had just bought, though, his eyes widened, and he almost _immediately_ relented. Cleaning that up if he somehow got that on the floor would take _years,_ and he wasn't doing that. Nope.

"Hmph." Takato moves forward in an attempt to take it from him. "You'd better watch out in your next few rehears-- uwaH!"

The next few seconds felt like a blur. All he had known was that Takato had seemed to slip on something. His hand had reached out to grasp onto Ayagi, and everything else happened too fast for him to even comprehend.

By the time he'd realised what was happening, he was already on the floor, flour all over their faces, with Takato on top of him. "Ow..."

 _Seriously? What the heck did he even step on to cause him to fall?_ He was close to throwing out the string of vulgar words lingering at the back of his throat, but stopped short once he took in the view in front of him.

He knows of how much time he'd have to spend cleaning this, he does. But at that moment it all seems to be forgotten as he stares at the figure on top of him, unable to conjure words. Despite flour staining his face and hair, Takato had somehow still looked irresistibly cute, with the flour making his black hair seem a little powdery and grey. 

"Ah... Sorry... It got all over you." Takato sheepishly mumbled, reaching out and absentmindedly swiping at Ayagi's hair, which caused more flour to flit around them. He then winces as some got into his eye, finally getting off of him to wash it out. 

Ayagi felt his heart pound at the sight of him being so clueless. And what's worse was that he couldn't even bring himself to be angry.

_What the hell was this sorcery Takato had casted on him?_

**...**

They had somehow managed to put the cake into the oven without any more haphazardous incidents happening. Ayagi heaved a sigh of relief as he leans against the counter, exhausted from cleaning the previous mess and having to guide Takato every step of the way.

"Are you really that clueless when it comes to making food or are you just trying to mess up my kitchen?" 

"Are you asking for a beating or are you asking for a beating?" His senpai replies cockily, still curiously staring at the cake through the dim lights of the oven. 

Despite how long they took to make the cake, Takato seemed very excited about how the product would turn out, as if his staring would make it be done quicker. He'd pull Ayagi into the kitchen to watch the progress of the cake, and at times Ayagi would oblige, faintly amused at Takato's behaviour. 

As expected, Takato messed up the frosting. Ayagi couldn't even say that he was surprised by this point.

Takato would come over often and he'd watch as he happily learnt how to bake independently, with his end products tasting better the more times he made it. 

But other than that, since they had different offers for dramas and stage plays, they rarely met up. Takato stopped coming around after Azumaya's birthday passed, too, so sometimes it would be just Ayagi in his own house, feeling the slightest bit lonely.

* * *

Their next meeting was for the filming of a special for Red Leaf's Ogre. 

Since the original stage play had been a success, the producers had seen it as an opportunity to make more out of what was already there. Besides, with how Azumaya was casted to appear in the second stage play, they wanted to keep the fans on the edge of their seats by giving them tidbits of what might ensue following the events of the first.

Room allocations seem to be a problem, though. Takato eyed the counter warily, where the crew were still bargaining for something. Normally, this process would go by smoothly with the counter staff just handing them their keycards to their rooms, so there seemed to be a problem. 

"Alright, listen up, everyone -- " Kitano came back with an exasperated look, "There seems to be a miscommunication, so we're given lesser rooms than we originally should have. Sorry, but it seems like we've to make do with two people sharing a room."

Murmurs erupted in the crowd of staff, but none of them seemed to actually be bothered by the arrangement since the crew worked together closely and knew each other well enough to be comfortable with them anyway. Kitano seemed to immediately spot Takato's hesitation in finding a roommate, though. He moved towards him, dropping his voice to below a whisper. "Totaka-chan, are you okay with sharing rooms? ... How about this? I'll get Machii-chan and some others to share a room, so--"

"No, no, there's no need for that." Takato smiles. "I'm perfectly fine with sharing a room. Right, _A - ya - gi-kun_?"

"Eh?" Having spaced out at some point during the conversation, Ayagi had only then realised what was going on. "You want to share rooms? Us? Me and you?" He was almost dubious. The last time they had been in the same hotel room didn't seem to give Takato a good impression of himself.

Takato stares at him with a _look_. "Is that a yes or no?" He demands.

"Why would I say no?" He blurted out almost too uncharacteristically. Noticing the director's curious look shifting to him, he quickly composed himself, taking on his lazy, laidback attitude. "I mean, who am I to complain?"

**...**

"Heh..." Ayagi rubs the back of his head as he regards the room. The hotel they were staying in wasn't too bad. Even though they had to share rooms, one room had been huge anyway, so it didn't really matter. 

The bed, though. It was definitely enough to accomodate two people, but... 

To have Takato share a bed with him would probably be an insult to his beloved senpai.

... And besides, he didn't want that killer angel turning up and murdering him in his sleep, as unlikely as it sounds.

"I'll go sleep at the couch." He points to the smaller accomodation at the side of the room near the window, about to move towards it with his bagpack when Takato knocks his forehead with his knuckle. 

"Ow."

"There's no need for the trouble." Takato shrugged off his coat, and Ayagi stares, dumbfounded, as he reached for a pillow and placed it in the middle of the bed, splitting it to two equal sides. Smugly, he then turns towards Ayagi, crossing his arms with a satisfied huff. "There! If what you're worried of is me getting into your space, we could have this."

Ayagi stares at him with an incredulous look. _As if I'm worried about that in the slightest..._

"Deal." He says anyway, trying to ignore the slight flutter in his chest. "I won't invade your personal space if you won't invade mine." 

"Whatever you say, _kouhai_."

He takes the spot further away from the windows first, knowing that Takato liked the view.

**...**

They had finished filming quite late that day and had different schedules to follow, so Ayagi didn't see much of Takato after that. Waking up blearily Ayagi attempts to turn to his side, only to realise the other was already in bed, sleeping, the blankets seemingly being kicked aside at some point in the night. 

He blinks, his mind launching into an immediate series of questions, before he calmly settled himself as he remembered that they were sharing rooms.

 _Saijou-san is in the same bed as me._.. He thought in mere disbelief, unable to believe how lucky he was. Gingerly reaching out as quietly as he could, Ayagi then draws the blankets up to his chest, jolting back when he felt the other move. 

"Suzuko... -san..."

Ah. Ayagi froze, but retreated to his own place. _Suzuko? Had that been the one-- his grandmother or something...? The one that he said looked like him?_

He gazed at Takato questionably. "Were you two close... Then?" He whispered to nobody in particular, leaning closer towards him to observe him.

They were so close. If he could even reach forward... Maybe just ruffle his hair...

Takato shifted a little in his sleep. "Chunta..." 

Ayagi paused. A frown took over his expression, and he withdrew his hand, laying back down to his side of the bed, facing away from Takato. "I knew it, didn't I..." He mutters almost soundlessly to himself. _He's_ the one that Takato only cares about, even in his sleep. Especially in his sleep.

But he felt a pang of bitterness rush through him.

He kicked aside his side of the blankets in frustration. "Being jealous...? What right do I have to be?" He mumbled angrily into his own pillow. After all, he was only a _kouhai_ to Takato no matter what.

Even if he had tried to change for the better. Even when he had tried to be a better actor. 

Even so, even after all that.... he couldn't...

"Ayagi..."

His eyes widened. 

Unable to believe what he's just heard, Ayagi felt a grin spread across his face, and he thinks he might be hysterical. The smile on his face now is larger than the smiles that he'd have when he got accepted for a lead role. For an instant, _just_ an instant, he felt satisfied. 

_So you do still recognise my efforts, don't you? Senpai?_

"... What are you doing?" 

He froze. 

Turning around, Ayagi felt his heart drop when he noticed that Takato was actually awake, rubbing his eyes blearily in the dark.

He laughed it off.

"Nothing much..." 

"Oh... I thought I heard something..." Takato nodded and soundlessly clung to the sheets, curling up as he attempted to make himself comfortable. Ayagi turns back to his own side of the bed, heart still racing from the time he thought Takato had called him in his sleep. 

He closed his eyes and cursed himself for actually being hopeful, wanting sleep to fetch him away and take away the embarrassment he's currently feeling. 

"Ayagi." But Takato whispered again, this time sounding more awake.

"Yes?" He utters lazily.

"..."

"..."

"Happy birthday."

A tiny voice called out in the depths of midnight just as Ayagi thinks he's able to fall asleep. He turns over, thinking that he might as well be hallucinating. But with mild disbelief he noticed Takato staring at him.

" _What_?" 

"It's today, right? Your birthday..." Takato mumbles, still half asleep, rolling over to check his phone, squinting his eyes to adjust them to the light. "Ah, it's passed 12am, so it's December 30 already..."

"You remembered..." Ayagi fell silent.

"I forgot to get you a gift..." Takato realised. "I wanted to get one from the shop today but my schedule had last minute changes." He sighed. "Is there anything you want?"

Anything... He wanted? 

A kiss from Takato? On his cheek? Lips? Affection? Cuddling? What was it that he wanted? There were so many things, so many incidences where he had wanted nothing but to just feel his presence, thinking that it'd be better that way.

But given the choice, Ayagi found himself unable to speak up for a long, long time.

"Whatever I want... Isn't something you can give me easily." Ayagi smiled and settled with that answer, his heart already feeling heavy with contentment at the fact that the other actor had asked.

"... you sure?" Takato mumbled.

"Yes, yes~ Go back to sleep, senpai. You've a long day tomorrow." He managed a smile. 

"Eh..." Takato's eyes were already shutting. "Okay..."

Ayagi watched as he drifted back into a state of unconsciousness, the memory of his face from the previous days resurfacing in his mind. The Takato who had fallen on top of him, wincing sheepishly as he apologised for the flour, and this Takato now, with his soft eyes and whispers.

Shutting his eyes, Ayagi tried to process what he really wanted. There was so much he could say and ask from Takato, but why had he said none of it when asked of him?

It gave him the most unsettling feeling.

* * *

The doorbell had gone off for the umpteenth time now. Dragging his feet to the door, Ayagi then opens it, just about to lecture the person for interrupting him in the holy hours of the night. 

But finding Takato at his doorstep looking terribly flushed and drunk, and his clothes ruffled and out of place, any thoughts of anger immediately slipped out of his mind. 

"Saijou-san... Come in." He cautiously reached out to help him in. The other had swollen eyes, and curled up against him as Ayagi threw the blankets over him and grabbed a box of tissues.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Takato rasps, starting to sob again. It's only at these times will he break down from his perfect image. "I can't-- this time, he just..."

"Don't worry, I'm here..." Ayagi soothed. He reached out a hand in attempt to pat Takato's back but hesitates and simply sits beside him instead. "Tell me about it."

He sits through Takato's rant. As much as he wanted to put down the angel in order to elevate himself and make himself seem better, he found himself eventually giving suggestions on how to deal with the problem instead. The way the other actor stares at him with those hopeful blue eyes as he put in a good word for the angel made him feel accomplished.

He allows Takato to lean against him once he fell asleep from exhaustion and crying, finding his heart welling up with sadness seeing him like this. 

He hated this. He hated being someone he would come to for the little gaps in their relationships, hated being just that counsellor analysing the problem for them.

But why?

Why had he started to dial that guy's number out of earshot once Takato had calmed down? 

It'd always happen like this. He'd attempt to converse and find out his point of view as well as tell him how Takato felt. 

_In the end..._

Ayagi sets down the phone after the lengthy phone call, staring up at the ceiling.

_In the end, he's just an audience member in this relationship, isn't he?_

He smiles bitterly as he notices the sleeping figure that he's come to find difficult to hurt. It's almost like he's a treasure in himself -- so fragile and easy to break.

He thinks he's in love and he's terrified.

* * *

The moment the shooting has ended, Ayagi found himself sprinting almost mindlessly. He doesn't remember being so absorbed in getting to the end point even during racing competitions, doesn't remember being so happy when he sees that he's _still_ there, back facing to him, chuckling as he spoke to the actresses. 

"Saijou-san!" He stops short in front of the other actor, who turns around at his arrival, surprised at the mention of his name. 

Ayagi felt his breath hitch.

He looks different now. A _good_ different. He was happier now, face free of the bitterness he used to probably feel on set with all the harassment he's witnessed and unfairness he'd gone through. He's wearing a suit today, too, while carrying his box of things. 

"Ayagi." Takato smiles. 

"You're... Leaving." After all that he's planned to say, it all seems to die down on his tongue. His heart feels heavy and yet empty simultaneously as he looks at him. He's heard of Takato's plans of leaving a while ago, with his colleagues passing around rumours. That Takato was going to stop acting in order to stay home while Junta continued staying in this industry. 

"Why? Are you going to miss me, _kouhai_?" Takato teased. 

Ayagi bit his lip. He hated it when Takato did that on set, always poking fun at him, but to think he would be acting without the other from now on... 

It felt so, so utterly _wrong_. 

How dare he? How could he sway Ayagi's feelings around like that so easily... Even though he had originally been someone so laid back all his life? How dare he come into his life like that and walk away like it all had been a joke? 

Did he know how much Ayagi longed for him? Thought of him? Even if it was just something small, nothing extravagant, even if it's a simple moment they'd shared, he'd feel extraordinarily happy. 

But yet Ayagi can't help but smile as he watched him and his carefree attitude. 

What could he do except to let him go? He loved him. 

If it means that Takato would feel happy... He'd willingly do anything.

"Don't worry. I can still come here and see you from time to time and make sure you don't slack off." 

"That's not what I--" Ayagi started out strong, but falters.

_As if what he cared about was his acting! When Takato was leaving._

"Nevermind. I'll see you around, right?"

Takato smiles. "Of course. I'll pester you until you make a hundred friends, remember?"

Without warning, Takato had dropped his box of things to lean forward and hug him. It was the most amazing feeling -- Ayagi had felt terrified that he was both upset and ecstatic. 

"It's a promise." He manages to speak, staring down at the marriage invitation card in his hand. 

"See ya then, Ayagi." Takato pats him on the shoulder. 

It hurts. It _hurts_ , but... 

Isn't it better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all?

Ayagi grins, waving with the other actresses as he watches him leave.

Knowing that deep down, things will _never_... 

Never ever be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Goodbyes hurt the most when, deep down, you know there wouldn't be another hello anymore."
> 
> Guess who cried writing this chapter ~ i relate so much to the unrequited love part like omg. 😖 maybe that's why i love ayagi. He developed so much for takato.
> 
> ... on a side note I TOTALLY relate to Takato not being able to cook, like I was on a whole new level of stupid whenever I try to make something that's super easy to follow. I think I didn't even know how to crack an egg until I was like 13. 
> 
> I once poured water on a traditional food scale to measure how many grams it was and actually thought I was doing it right until someone pointed it out for me, in case you're wondering how bad I am at cooking. Or at life in general. HAHAH someone please get me a Junta/Ayagi. Thanks in advance.
> 
> \--
> 
> The first beautiful art is a commission I asked www.instagram.com/reveluvart to do! :) Go check her out hehe
> 
> The second really pretty and heartbreaking art is done by https://www.instagram.com/justrukai/?hl=en! Please do commission them (and if you want to commission them please drop a comment and I'll try to help you get a discount). XD


	17. As You Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the angel! Takato and prince! Junta trilogy. Thank you for the support for this AU! I didn't think that you guys would like it lol 💕
> 
> Part i) https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833977/chapters/60469645
> 
> Part ii) https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833977/chapters/63478216#workskin

This was strange. Very strange.

Stepping into the darkness and wandering deeper and deeper into the forest, Junta found himself _hoping_.

It was strange because of how long it had been since he had felt this way. He had almost forgotten how it would be like to _hope_ after countless days of simply coming to and fro the forest.

He originally came back because he had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he forgot to take his sword back with him. But yet, moments after picking up the forgotten item, he thought that he had heard a sound above all things. 

That shouldn't have been a problem since the forest was full of all sorts of species. But Junta could have _sworn_ that despite how it's faint and indecipherable at this distance, he had been sure it had been someone... Some _one_ talking.

_No way._

Takato never stayed out this late, even if Junta had asked him to with a pout when they were still on good terms. That was almost enough to distance him and tell him to get back to the kingdom, but he couldn't help the little stirrings of hope that told him there was a _chance._

He walked slowly at first. Soft trudges in order to not alarm anyone, in case they could hear him.

Then the rain begun to pour and he moved faster, his footsteps disguised amongst the downpour. Junta couldn't stand the thought of missing _any_ chances if he could get to see him. Just thinking about it made his chest burn with longing.

He ran, foot catching onto a branch. With a soundless gasp he fell facefirst into a puddle of wet mud and dirt but he picked himself up anyway, ignoring the slight burn in his leg as he skidded, two steps at a time, three. 

The voices were getting louder now. He could hear Ayagi, that dragon, or whatever he is. That wasn't important. 

But what was important was that he was always around _Takato_. 

... He comes to a standstill when he sees him. There's so much he wants to say, but at that moment all seems to be forgotten. Junta just stood there, completely arrested by the look of him in the rain.

He's glowing, with not a drop of rain affecting him in the slightest as he spoke to Ayagi with a flat tone. He's still wearing the clothes that Junta had gotten him, the back broken apart due to the protrusion of two beautiful, elegantly folded wings.

Rain continues pelting down on his sorry form, his clothes full of mud and his cape possibly torn apart from the fall previously. Junta listens, taut as the two continued speaking, scared that any small move he makes will cause this scene in front of him to fall apart. He heard his name, heard something about how he'd definitely realised Takato was different. 

"But we'll never be able to be together." Takato stared down at the ground. His eyes are so soft and Junta wants to reach out to grab him and squeeze him in his arms. "Maybe I just needed an excuse. But this -- Whatever we had-- wasn't going to last long anyway. I might as well end it for him."

_What_? 

Why wouldn't they be able to be together? Was this about how he was the kingdom while Takato was from the forest again?

But couldn't he see that Junta would willingly throw away everything he had in the kingdom if asked of him? 

He shifts in an attempt to move closer, causing a branch to crack loudly under his foot. Takato swirled around with his wings shaping into an alert, poised position, as if expecting a stranger of some sort, but pauses when he notices him.

"It's you..."

A flash of lightning illuminates the place briefly, then, causing him to be able to see the faint marks of astonishment on his face. 

" _Takato-san_ ," He breathed out, tremors in his voice. "Did you mean what you said?"

They were so close again after so long. Junta stumbles out of the bushes like a plant seeking sunlight, hoping to reduce the distance between them.

"Was it true?" He stepped forward, unrelenting even as cold droplets pelted down on him harshly. "That you only left because you were afraid."

Please, _please_ let what he had said be true and not just another one of those tricks again. He had felt so exasperated, wait after wait. Junta couldn't help but feel hope stir within, letting him take each step with renowned rigour. Knowing that there was a purpose to live and laugh for, once again. 

Noticing that the prince was getting closer, Takato spread his wings and attempts to take off much to the dismay of the former. But before he could do anything else though, Ayagi had grabbed his arm firmly, keeping him there.

" _Ayagi_." Takato hissed bitterly, trying to shake himself free to no avail. " _What do you think you're doing?_ "

"Helping you," Ayagi mumbled, tightening his hold on Takato. He stares at the prince and looks away, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Saijou-san, isn't it easier to just tell him the truth?"

"He's the prince. There's no way he _doesn't_ know the truth." Takato whisper-yells back.

"What truth?" Junta was beginning to get very confused now.

Takato sighed and dropped back down on the ground, folding his hands like a spoilt child. He kept his head to the side where he wouldn't look in the general direction of Junta and shook his head when Ayagi attempted to push him forward. 

"Fine, fine, I'll do it." Ayagi groans. He yanks an unwilling Takato by the arm towards Junta. "You two owe me one."

Junta stares at the both of them, not understanding. 

"A few years ago, I had accidentally heard of how the King had plans to eliminate those in the forest. He had thought that we were responsible for some of the kingdom's food going missing, that there were people who were stealing the food they were giving to the needy."

"Huh?" He had never heard of any of this, despite having spent most of his life in both the forest and the kingdom. Junta stares at him incredulously, unable to believe what he's hearing. 

"We were still able to live together back then because of a pact between Suzuko and the King, where we promised to live together harmoniously. Suzuko would fight in our place when the king suspected us of consuming the food in their kingdom.

But after her death, everything changed.

The people of the forest raged as they found out that the King had started his plans. He immediately begun setting poisonous food everywhere in the forest, and we suffered. 

You witnessed it too, didn't you?"

Junta shook his head, finding himself absorbed in the story while also being utterly sick. _When had all of these happened?_ And as prince, why had he not known about anything his father had planned? 

"Sometimes they got poisoned at the same time you were here. So Saijou-san had to rush off and heal them to ensure they don't die of food poisoning." 

Junta's eyebrows furrowed. So that was what Takato always had to rush off for...

"But the king grew bolder and begun to send assailants into the forest to execute us. Narumiya and Jurio almost couldn't get away last time... It's just not safe in the forest anymore." Ayagi sighed, shrugging. "So now I've to use my hidden identity in the kingdom to hear of what they're planning next."

_How had he not seen any of this?_ Junta felt ridiculed. He had not even heard of any of this from the servants, much less his own parents. How much were his own parents keeping from him?

And now that he thought of it, he just felt _betrayed_. Why had his parents done that despite knowing how much coming to the forest meant to him?

Suddenly, he heard footsteps, followed by a brief ruffle in the bushes. Takato had turned just as a blurred figure reached out with a dagger. 

"Watch out!" Junta cried out. His legs moved without warning, and he had reached forward to grasp onto Takato within seconds, drawing his own sword out, which clashed against the other weapon. 

He pushes Takato to a safer area before swiveling to face the attacker, whose dagger was shivering under the brutality of his compelling strength. Despite crimson leaking from his neck, Junta stood upright still, in his eyes a fierce anger.

"Wai-- stop! It's the Prince!" Another figure cloaked in dark clothing quickly exclaims, jumping out to stop him. The first person stops short in his tracks, as if seeing him for the first time, looking terrified as he pulled his weapon back. Their eyes widened as they regarded him.

Both of them immediately drop to their knees, their weapons causing their to be a resounding _clang_ as they were tossed to the ground. "Forgive us! We didn't know you were here!"

"What do you mean?" Junta felt his blood boil. Had his parents asked them to specifically attack the places he wasn't at just so as to keep him from witnessing this?

"What's with the commotion?" A familiar voice rang out. Junta turned, only to see Antonio appearing. "Eh? Junta?" His confusion quickly turned to anger as he swept his gaze towards the two. 

"What were you doing?" He barked. "You could've seriously hurt him!"

"But the King has ordered for us to get rid of the forest people from this area... It's what we were told to do." One person utters softly. The other elbows him and both of them immediately fell silent, under the watch of the fuming prince. 

"Where are the others?" He seethed, voice low as he clenched his fists. "There are more of them, right?" 

To think that his _own_ parents and Antonio kept all this from him. 

"Jun..."

" ** _Get them here now_**!" Junta hadn't even realised he had been the one yelling until he saw the look of disbelief in Antonio's face. The other retreats hastily while he glares sharply at the two who were kneeling in front of him. 

Slowly, more heads appeared, all figures cloaked in black. Junta found himself speechless as he was suddenly surrounded by a swarm of the assailants who were staring back at him in confusion, the atmosphere dark as he quietly fumed.

He was vexed that he was told absolutely nothing about this for all these years, but now he was afraid. What would've happened if he hadn't gotten back here to witness this? Would Takato have _died_ , then? How long more will he come back to the forest without knowing of what had started between the forest and the kingdom?

"I'm going back to the kingdom." He grabs the angel's arm. "Takato-san's coming with me."

He stops short as the crowd closed in on the three of them, raising their weapons up intimidatingly. Junta turned towards his childhood friend who was the supposed commander. "What are you doing?"

"I _knew_ it." Antonio's eyes glinted. "I didn't believe the King at first, but now I do. This wizard has poisoned you to think the way he wants you to. Don't you see, Junta? He's just using you." He gestures to the figures around them. "Assailants! Leave no mercy on the wizard!" 

" _Don't try me_." Junta growls animalistically, glaring at those who had attempted to get close to him. 

"What exactly did he do to you, Junta?" Antonio lamented. "First it had been you cooping yourself up in the castle. Then it had been you foolishly going to the forest every week to meet him. But he never showed up, did he?"

"That doesn't give you reason to harm them." He utters flatly. 

"Enough of this! Junta would never return to his senses if we don't kill this wizard entity!" 

"If you want to touch him, you've to get through me first." Junta grasps Takato's arm tightly, holding him to himself and standing in front of him to defend him. The angel stares at him, startled. 

"Chunta..." Takato mumbled, tugging slightly at his sleeve. Junta paused in his tracks at that.

"... Don't do anything rash."

"But they are going to hurt you and your people." He whispered. "You're not angry?"

Takato fell silent. After a long while, he spoke up. "If you hurt them, it'd just be the same."

"..."

Junta inhales and nods, trying to calm himself down. The assailants looked surprised at this action since the prince had been so fierce just a second ago. 

"Antonio. How about this -- you let me speak to my parents before making a choice about harming Takato. I want to at least know why I've been kept in the dark for all these years."

The other looked dubious as he considers his words. But under Junta's almost-pleading gaze and sorry sight, he looks away.

"As you wish," He eventually relents, and the assailants step aside, forming a path. 

Junta very cautiously leads the angel through, gaze wary as they hurried their way to the kingdom. 

**...**

"Please wait here, Takato-san." He raised his head and managed a smile once they were outside the throne room. "Everything will be okay." Despite his own words, he hadn't believed in them himself.

After eyeing the guards with a look that threatened them of the unsightly things which would happen if they touched him, Junta then slams the door openly brazenly and strode in, still wet from the rain.

His parents had almost immediately stood from the throne as they noticed him coming in. Being drenched, he's a literal walking mess, bringing in dirty puddles along the spots he had walked at to the fancy carpets they had acquired at a high price.

That seemed to be the least of their concerns, though. 

Rushing down the steps, his parents quickly came over to look at him, disbelief tainting their gaze. "Junta, what happened to you?"

"You look like you got into a fight." His _padre_ utters, stopping Junta's _madre_ from reaching out to touch him. "We'll get the servants to clean you up and -- " 

Junta felt almost like he could laugh. He would always feel warmth then, whenever his parents did something like this, because he had felt _wanted_ each and every time. 

But instances like this just reminded him of how long he had been kept cooped in the kingdom. He hadn't even realised _anything_ that his parents had been plotting for these few years, how _pathetic_ must that be? 

There were so many things he wanted to do. He could yell at them. He could demand for the truth to be told. Things could get ugly easily then. But that was okay -- he wanted a confrontation. He wanted to know what they were hiding. He wanted to know _everything_ he'd missed. 

"Junta...?"

Junta slowly looks up at his parents with a intimidating look, his lips still trembling from the bitter taste of betrayal. The both of them seemed alarmed at their son's strange behaviour, and the atmosphere was taut as they waited for his next step, no doubt knowing it would get ugly.

"I know everything that you did." He hisses.

His parents looked surprised, but it quickly wore off as they noticed the angel standing outside, along with Antonio and his army of assailants who were watching the scene unfold.

"I know that you kept everything from me by going to places I wouldn't be at. I know of what lengths you would go just to keep me in the dark despite knowing how I felt towards Takato-san."

"We're doing this for your own good--"

"I DON'T _WANT_ TO HEAR IT!" He roared. 

The kingdom was abruptly silent for a moment. Junta could feel it now, the sense of rage boiling over his next few words. 

"I know of everything _you've_ done!" 

There were so much he wanted to vent, striken.

"That's why... That's _why_ \--"

But a moment of silence follows.

And Junta drops to his knees.

Murmurs erupted then. He could hear their mockings of him already despite them not openly saying it.

"Eh? What are you doing?" His _madre_ utters, alarmed, her voice at a higher notch than usual. "Get up, they're staring a --"

" _Please_." 

"What?" 

"Please. I know you don't understand, but you have to let me go!"

"What are you saying?" His _padre_ was hurriedly pulling at his arm, trying to get him to stand, obviously embarrassed with having his son behave this way in front of the servants and guards. Junta only buries his head down further as he slapped his palms against the floor.

"You have to understand! Please understand that I have things I wish to persue in my life. I know it's hard to accept, but please, _please please_ ,"

Droplets of water are still falling from the hair clinging to his forehead as he yells from his position,

"You have to trust me and let me go!"

Everyone had been speechless for an instant with Junta still kneeling against the floor. The two parental figures exchanged worried looks, and finally his _madre_ walked over. She crouches down and pulls Junta by his chin so that he'd look at them. 

"You'd let yourself get killed for this wizard?" Her voice was softer now. 

"I'd put him over my own life anyday." Junta utters, voice raw. "Please. You don't know what we've gone through, how important he is to me. Please don't separate us again." 

They look at each other again. His _padre_ shook his head. 

"Look, I really can't give a response to something like that. I have to think about it first."

"It's too sudden. It's..." His _madre_ looks towards his father for help. But he only sighs.

"Junta, you should get up first."

" _Madre_..." Junta pulls at her hand, lips trembling. " _Please_."

"It can't do. I can't--"

" _Please_!" There was a sense of urgency in his voice that wouldn't be dispelled until they gave him the okay.

"Junta, we -- "

Both his parents fell silent suddenly. Junta, confused, looks up just in time to hear a heavy thud sound as Takato kneels down beside him. 

His eyes widen in shock. The atmosphere had turned from being awkward to being a little menacing as the guards close in on the two but are fearful of approaching the supposed 'wizard' with Junta around.

"What are you doing?" Even his _padre_ had sounded colder now as he stared down at him.

"I know you had always not thought well of the people of the forest." Takato kept his head low. "I know you have always thought that we were deceiving."

_What_? 

"I did, too, know my limits." The angel smiles as he stares at the ground. "I tried to distance myself from Junta. Even when I'm not willing to, even if it aches me to. Because I know that he's the prince after all. And the two worlds never belong together."

"Takato... san..." Junta wants to reach out to hug him and pull him away from this mess. He didn't deserve to be in this state where he'd have to beg; how could someone like him be responsible for the start of the war between the kingdom and the forest anyway?

"But forgive me, for wanting to be selfish. Because I forsee something that could make the both of us happy." He gingerly tugs at Junta's hand, and Junta stares, surprised, as Takato slips his clean hand into his own wet, mud filled ones, before holding them up shakily. "If you would let us be together, there wouldn't be war. I promise that the forest people are not responsible for the food that you lost and we will find those who are the ones truly responsible for this."

"What?" The King gaped, pointing fingers at Takato. "What are you going to take from me this time? First you took the food we had for the needy. Now you want to steal my son?"

His mother stared at him and shook her head. His _padre_ relented after a moment. 

He clicked his tongue. 

"Get up, Junta."

He kept his head down.

"Only if you let us be together."

"I said get up and I won't be repeating it again."

Junta looks up, bewildered. Were they going to let him do as he wished?

His mother looked nervous as she gestured him to stand. 

"The angel can stay with you only under two conditions."

Junta stares up, hopeful. " _Madre_...?"

"First, you find out who those stealing our food are. Second, you promise there would never be war between the people of the forest and the kingdom."

"If anything sparks between the forest and the people of the land, then the deal's off, and he --" he pointed to Takato, "will have to leave."

Junta nods excitedly like a small child.

He turns to Takato and chuckles eagerly, finding that Takato was smiling too, a little shyly. 

"So... Does that mean I can be with Takato-san now?" He could hardly believe it, ecstatic.

His _madre_ sighed and nodded like she was agreeing to a child's whims unwillingly. "As long as he doesn't try anything to harm our kingdom, I guess I could make another pact with the people of the forest again."

"Please do. In fact, I can be the person-in-charge!" Takato offered. "I'm Suzuko-san's grandson, so it's only right that I continue what she left off."

"Oh? Then, Junta why don't you make a pact with him instead? You'd be the one in charge of ensuring peace between the two worlds." His _padre_ mutters.

"Yes!" Junta took on the responsibility easily, smiling widely as he grasped Takato's hands. "I won't let you down."

"Then it's settled. But I'd have to make myself clear... If there's anything that seemed off, I'd inform Junta immediately, and you would have to take care of the incident without being biased. Alright?"

"Definitely!" He stood there, wide-eyed, mind blown as he regarded Takato, who seemed fairly surprised at this pleasant ending as well. His heart was ringing in his ears as he tried not to throw himself onto the other while being so drenched, but he was so happy. 

* * *

The pact between the forest and the kingdom had been active for a few months now after finding the culprit behind the food that was stolen from the kingdom. Though Junta tended not to wear his cape that much around, he loved to bring his ring along with him wherever he went, with it being the unofficial physical representation of the pact between the two worlds. 

Currently skipping over a few puddles, Junta followed Takato keenly as they made their way to the log they used to always picnic at. 

"Be careful around here. There are a lot of branches." Ever since the time Takato had left, the place had been left unattended, so it was harder to get around.

"Okay, I know. How many times do you think I've been here?" Junta murmurs cheekily. He felt like he could float at the thought of spending the rest of his days with Takato around him. As if he could care less about the branches on the ground.

Almost immediately after, he felt his legs catch on one, causing him to trip. 

"ah-- uwah!!" Noticing what was happening, Takato immediately turned around and reached out in an attempt to catch him, but fell as well in the process. Junta flushed miserably at his action and attempted to get up, apologising profusely, only to see Takato's expression while under him. 

He didn't look angry, nor the slightest bit offended, but rather a little shy, more like how he had seemed like the first few times he'd met him. Junta felt his cheeks redden as he propped himself up a bit, realising how much he'd missed seeing him like this, when his face was not twisted with hatred.

"I--"

Takato moved abruptly as he attempted to get up, pulling him down to give him a sudden peck on the cheek. Junta froze then and there as the other then pulled away within a fraction of a second.

"For good luck." Takato whispered, an awestruck expression on his face. Junta felt his face grow hot as the angel then got up. 

How in the world did the other manage to be so perfect when he was just this whole mess?

He grimaced as he stood and noticed he had caused there to be stains on his prince outfit again. Antonio was going to _kill_ him. 

"How did you even fall after I told you to be careful?" Takato mutters, noticing how he was patting his shirt free. 

Junta chuckles, a light sound. "I was looking at you. It's been a while since I've been so close to you... and it still feels surreal."

Takato flushed. "Idiot." He led him to the log, careful to move any additional branches out of the way. Junta goes towards him, still a little dizzy from the slight affection shown previously, though also very confused.

"Takato-san, what was the kiss for?" 

"Eh? Didn't I do it right?" Takato was starting to get embarrassed as he sat down on the log, his wings dipping a bit. "I thought... Because you did the same last time when I was leaving..."

"No, that was different!" Did he go around kissing everyone just to give them good luck? Junta felt almost ridiculed at the idea, grinning.

Takato flushed. He turns away with a huff. "I don't know much about you humans and your customs." He begins munching on the sandwich Junta has brought him, and the prince merely stares with a smile. 

"Well... then, do you want me to show you?" 

Takato hesitates but slowly nods as he averts his eyes, starting to flush again.

"Okay." Junta very cautiously slides closer.

"But first, we have to get really, really close..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two dorks in love omg 😝
> 
> The wonderful art is drawn by https://www.instagram.com/birbpotate/ please go and check her acc out!! :) 
> 
> I wanted to commission two artists (despite being super broke) with the other artist being my irl close friend, but she's busy nowadays since she just got into her desired art course :0 so I might update this chapter with more art next time!


	18. What Would I Be Without You?

Hmm... 

Currently checking his watch, Junta couldn't help but feel a little worried. It had been quite a long while since the supposed timing Takato should have ended work, but he hadn't seen him come out of the block yet.

Had something happened? Maybe he was talking to another staff...

Just as he considered calling Sasaki to make sure Takato isn't working overtime today, Junta glanced up to see the figure step out of the block blearily. He beams immediately and motions for him to wait before getting out of the car with an umbrella.

Before he could get to him, though, Takato had already begun stumbling towards his general direction, his eyes a little lost. Noticing this, Junta quickens his step and moves forward to shield him.

"Ah, Takato-san! You got a little drenched." 

Takato was silent, pressing his face against him, like he had no intention to speak.

"Takato... San?" He reaches out to fluff his hair. No response. 

"Are you alright?" Junta cautiously surveyed him. "We should get to the car first, it must have been freezing out here for you. I don't want you to catch a cold."

He ushers him inside, puzzled at his abnormal behaviour. Normally, the other would have launched into a series of complaints about his day by now or would have started telling him off about stalking him. "Takato-san? Are you ill?" He raises a hand and presses it against his forehead. It doesn't seem like a fever... 

He strokes his hair a bit. Takato didn't even fight back. 

"Is it about the newbie you're acting with? Sasaki-san told me today was the first time the both of you met."

Silence.

After a long time, Takato shook his head. "Tired." Just saying that word alone seemed like it had taken up a lot of his strength, and he slumps against the seat.

"Ah. Then you should take a nap on the way back. I won't disturb you anymore."

Again, silence. Junta felt his heart clench with worry as he starts the car, watching as the other man drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Takato is still pressed against Junta by the time they got home, like he couldn't walk properly without support. It's almost like he's dazed but Junta doesn't know how to make him snap out of it.

They take a bath together, and thereafter Junta carefully dries his hair with a towel. 

"Is there something that happened today?" Junta asks quietly as they crawl in bed. Takato nuzzles against him again, curling up as Junta pulls the blanket over him.

"Hn... not exactly..." Takato murmured.

"I dreamt of something weird today."

There it is. The reason behind Takato's weird behaviour.

"Weird? Weird like?" He tried coaxed him into talking, running his hand through his hair. Takato relaxed more.

"You got into an accident. It was so sudden, and I didn't know what to do. I just kept panicking as I followed you into the hospital, but it didn't work out in the end."

"So I died?" Junta mumbles softly. 

Takato didn't answer.

"... I hated it. I hated the thought of you leaving me like this. But I couldn't stop thinking about it today, about the accident. The horrified look on everyone's faces. The panic. The fear."

"I'm still here," Junta whispered. He leaves a soft kiss on Takato's forehead. 

"I don't want to go through that again. I don't want to have any missed chances or regrets. So..."

He looks at him, and his eyes seem uncertain but more determined than they ever were.

"Chunta, will you marry me?"

"E... Eh?!"

"There's so many things that could happen out of my control. But what I can control is this." Takato murmured, sitting up. "If it's the one thing I know, I want to be with you."

"But-- are you sure? How would people react to this? What if they're not accepting?" Despite all the times Junta had wanted to make his relationship known to the public, he hadn't been sure of how to react after hearing this from Takato himself.

"It doesn't matter. I just want everyone to know that I want you. Before anything bad happens." Takato insists. "So, are you going to marry me or not?" 

Junta laughs, pressing the other into his arms. Since when did _demanding_ marriage become a thing?

He loved the man in his arms so much, and he thinks his heart is going to burst with an overflow of affection he feels towards him.

"Chun...ta?" Takato sounded surprised. "What's -- Are you crying?"

He doesn't know of how stupidly foolish he might look with an idiotic grin on his face. But all that he knows is that,

"Yes. I'd love to be your husband."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in an hour due to a random inspiration :P
> 
> Might write something about a vampire! AU for Halloween.


	19. Exactly What Am I Doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oKoK so hear me out I just saw this post on insta where apparently Takato is said to have cut a stylist's hair just because he was jealous that they got hair stuck on Junta's shirt buttons and it's literally the funniest thing I've read. Jealous Takato is so cute aaaa
> 
> So I wrote something about it. XDDD
> 
> Oh and there's one where Junta takes the dishes he washes to be Takato? I just straight up LOLed at that one

Being an actor, especially one that has many years of experience like Takato, meant that he required patience towards the other staff members. Since they were all in the same boat, he couldn't just act however he wanted towards them.

Everything had gone by smoothly since the others were cooperative too. Takato had seen literally everything that's happened on set and more, so nothing surprised him that much. The staff knew their boundaries too, and they always maintained a friendly relationship.

Today, though, was one of the more problematic days.

"Nice to meet you! I'm new here, and it's a pleasure to work with you!" The newbie -- Toraburu or whatever her name was -- had begun by introducing herself before flocking over to Chunta, since the previous stylist had already done most of the work and all she needed to do was touchup on it. Instead of just calmly doing her work and trying not to screw up like a normal newbie would be, she seemed overly excited, which didn't sit well with Takato.

"Uwah!! It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person!" Takato quickly found himself drawn towards the actions of the stylist, who squealed as she quickly shook Chunta's hand. "I'll be managing your hair today! Please do take care of me!"

He didn't think much of it at first. Stylists being their fans were quite natural after all, but they normally turned it down a notch when around them to appear professional.

But the fangirl's conversation with Chunta drew him in, being one that was obviously informal. He found himself straining to hear what they were saying from his own position, biting his lip in bitter frustration as the commotion went on.

"Junta-san, I can call you Junta-san, right?" She managed a giggle as she circled him. "I loved your work in Vial of The Sun!"

 _Just do your work, goddammit_. He crossed his legs and tried to maintain his composure, twitching with hostility. _What was with letting her hands wander all over him_??? And _why_ was Chunta not doing anything about it? He tried to sneak a peek over, to see if Chunta had ever looked his way so he could _glare_ at him, but the other man seemed to be content with the presence of Toraburu.

"Ah, your bangs too, they're supposed to be trimmed, right?" She leans closer to him, snipping carefully and finally quietening down, albeit leaning all too close to Chunta while doing it. Takato felt as though he could _at last_ calm down when she started doing her job properly.

The silence barely lasted, though. "Alright! Done!" Toraburu grins, attempting to pull away, but found a few strands of her hair stuck on his shirt buttons. She tugged at it slightly and fidgeted, staring at Chunta with a pitiful, sheepish look. "Eh... uhmm...."

 _Just apologise and get away like a normal human_. Takato mentally thought, sipping his can of hot chocolate as his own stylist murmured that he was done. By now, he was interested in what was happening for Chunta and the fangirl more than anything.

A moment passed, but what he envisioned would happen didn't come true.

"Junta-san... Is it okay if you.... Undo the buttons a little?"

Takato grew rigid, frozen in his seat. _What_?

"Please, Junta-san?? It would hurt if I pull my hair, so..."

"Ah.... But..."

"No no no, it's alright! You don't have to lift a finger, I can do it for you!"

Seeing that she was actually reaching forward to touch his shirt, Takato's eyes widened instantaneously and without warning, he found that he had slammed his hand on the table.

Everyone looked surprised, gazing up at him as he stood and grabbed the nearest pair of scissors, heading towards Toraburu, who was staring at him with a stunned expression.

"Isn't that simple?" Takato uttered coldly, snipping her hair free. "There you go. No pain at all." He sneers.

The set grew quiet. Realising that she had angered Takato, the newbie quickly muttered an apology and scrambled off, saying that she was done with his hair.

He sighed, eyeing the other stylists, who quickly scattered back to their positions as if nothing had happened.

It's only then that Takato realised he had gone too far. He stared at the scissors in his hand, starting to flush. _Why had he even been so angry?_

He had just found it irritating that Toraburu was getting close to Chunta and ... Ugh. What exactly happened to being a perfect cool and smart character?

"Takato-san..." Even Chunta looked a little awed at his actions, though his lips had a sly, proud twist to it. 

"Shut up. I'm going back to get more hot chocolate." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like my works are getting shorter and shorter (but i mean.... They are drabbles :P)
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! (...And I hope you hated the fangirl because that was my intention 😝😝)


	20. Do You Trust Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire! AU.

"I'm home--." Takato mumbles once he steps foot into the apartment. He raises an eyebrow and lets his voice trail off into an incoherent mumble as he looked around.

Just by one look, everything had seemed off. Takato steps in, sliding his bag off of his shoulder to the table at the sight of how the living room was almost entirely dark. 

"Chunta?" He calls out hesitantly, taking another step forward, noticing how the window blinds had been shut. Had there been a ransack? 

There were things that looked like there were messily flung around, almost as if they were evidence that a fight had taken place. Takato stepped back instinctively as he abruptly realised that the floor had little droplets of blood on them, all leading creepily to the room both Chunta and Takato shared.

Walking towards their room, Takato tries to calm himself when he hears haggard breathing. What could be happening in there? Should he get a weapon? 

... Ah, but with how dark it was, having a weapon probably wouldn't do much. 

Very cautiously, he switches on the flashlight option on his phone and presses the pads of his fingers to the door, giving it a light, fearful push. The door creaks open slowly, and he points his phone to random areas in the room, illuminating it, trying to find the source of blood.

Something caught his eye.

Startled, Takato drops his phone at the sight, with it pointing straight at the figure in front of him.

The room was almost entirely dark save for the lights he had flicked on in the living room streaming into their bedroom and the phone, but on the bed was Chunta, who looked like he can barely support himself.

He's panting heavily, the bed now full of scratch marks from how he was trying to push himself up. He's shielding his eyes, defensiveness filling and making his expression an angry twist. 

Was he... _bleeding_? He still looked as though he was hurting. His eyes, an abnormal red colour that was glowing in the dark, fixates on him the moment he walks in.

Takato freezes.

His instincts tell him to run, but he found himself utterly frozen to the ground as he watched Chunta for a few solid seconds.

The other man didn't look like he recognized him, and had gone very, very still at the sight of him. It reminded Takato of animals that were watching their prey carefully, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"What happened?"

Chunta cocked his head to the side, surveying him.

Lips dry and numb, Takato found himself walking towards him, cautious, a step at a time, his heartbeat ringing in his ears. The silence was starting to hurt his ears the more he waited, with the both of them staring at each other as Takato got closer.

"Chun... ta." His brain was somehow screaming at the fact that something was wrong. Chunta wasn't saying a word, but his gaze felt different. And suddenly, realising that he has fangs, it all seemed to make sense to Takato now. 

How Chunta was practically always perfect. His inhumane strength. The possessive way he hogged Takato. How he always managed to convince him he needed to go home before dawn.

He paused, not entirely sure of what to say. 

"ato-...san..." Chunta's hair was wild. He rasped, looking like he was bleeding from his chest, the area which he had been pressing with his hand. He shook his head, like he was trying to surpress a part of himself. "Go. You should-- leave-- "

"What about you?" He could barely manage a whisper. 

Chunta shook his head imminently, bringing his clattering teeth to bite at his nails as he pleaded for him to go, again and again.

Takato merely stepped closer like a mischievous child curious of the consequences, until he came to a standstill before the other man himself. He crouches down beside the bed, pursing his lips a little as he notices Chunta's eyes fixate on his skin, tremours starting to wreck his body. 

"Leave! You're not afraid I'm going to kill you?" The other growls.

Cautiously, he shifts his hands to ruffle through the soft hair, finding the other tensing instantly under his touch. 

"Would you believe it if I said I'm not?" Takato gulped, trying to sound brave. He leans down and cautiously pulls off his coat, with Chunta staring at him, mesmorized as he did so. His eyes glinted as Takato cautiously pulls the last piece of garment off. 

He shut his eyes as he opened his arms. 

"You can... do whatever you want." He knew he was probably going to regret this, but he didn't want to leave Chunta alone either. After all... It was the other man himself who had saved him from a vampire attack a year ago.

The vicious attacker had been confused then, about why Chunta was rushing forward to save him, and kept yelling stuff at him in a language Takato didn't recognise. But now he finally seems to understand -- the vampire attacking him was frustrated as to why someone of their own kind was helping a human like him.

"T--ato-san..."

"Just do it." He mumbled, biting his lip, shifting a bit closer and trying not to show any fear. 

The other man crawled steadily forward like a hypnotized puppet, staring at his skin greedily. His blood red eyes that were previously wide and wild focused carefully on the exposed skin, and his breathing gets heavier by the second as he helps himself up. 

Takato winced as he was suddenly yanked forward, with the feel of something foreign piercing into his skin following straight after. 

It felt wet and horrible and disgusting. Takato whimpered throughout the process. His head spun, he felt numb for a few seconds, and it felt like an eternity before Chunta pulls away with a shuddering gasp, hands slapping to his mouth, as if to restrain himself. 

He's suddenly healing at a tremendously fast rate, his wound quickly patching up and disappearing as if it had been nothing. Chunta pressed Takato close to his chest, with the latter being still lightheaded. 

"Takato-san..." His eyes were golden again, clear and almost human if not for the blood on his face. Chunta leans forward, smearing blood on his lips, breathlessly pulling Takato into an embrace. "Don't worry. I'd make sure you're fine." 

Just as he stood though, there's suddenly the sound of his doorknob being rattled, the lock being picked apart roughly. Men immediately filed into his apartment, rushing into the room, all of them holding flashlights and barricades, wearing protective armour.

" **Stop what you're doing immediately**!" The leader yelled, and the men closed in on them, leaving Takato entirely frightened on what was to come. He looked up at Chunta, who seemed uncertain but determined, holding Takato protectively behind him. " **Let the hostage go!** "

"Takato-san..." He whispered.

" **Raise your hands in surrender now!** "

"... Do you trust me?"

Takato nods dumbly.

Despite the situation, Chunta only smiles, an almost wicked grin splaying on his lips, as if that's the answer he wanted to hear.

"Then let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chunta then yeets both of them out of the window and cradles Takato in his arms while they fly off.


	21. Who Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this: https://docs.google.com/document/d/16BRlnYFk4uGOpHUQd3xcxsTWgsi5QPNHQJOxf980tIU/edit?usp=drivesdk

"Your location got extended again?" Takato mumbles over the phone, staring at his calendar. It'd been the second time this week Chunta had called him to say this, and Takato understood. The scenes they were shooting were for a complex drama, and he wouldn't be surprised if they had to do many takes in order for all the cast to get the emotions right.

"Sorry. I'll be back in two days, promise!" Junta coaxes. "After this drama I'll have my days off, so we can spend more time together."

Takato harrumphed, and after a quick farewell he hangs up. Throwing himself onto the bed, the actor sighed, feeling disappointment creep up his spine. 

He was getting a little excited too, when he realised Chunta was supposedly going to return tonight.

_So much for getting cake and wine._ His eye caught onto the plushie on the side of his bed and he squeezes it slightly, biting his lip.

* * *

_5 days ago_

"Eh? What's this?" Staring at the little furry thing Chunta had handed him, Takato turns it around in his hands dubiously.

"It's a plushie of mine!" Chunta singsonged. Takato looks the yellow round-shaped plushie over, rubbing it between his hands cautiously, finding its fur soft. "I made two. The yellow one is Chunnya, and this one is Tonyaka!" He very carefully holds out the black-coloured furball out, looking very pleased. 

"Oh... Well..." He guessed he could see how it resembled them. "I'll keep it."

"Yes!" Chunta beamed. "Since we wouldn't be seeing each other until the end of the shoot, I wanted it to keep you company." He squeezed the Tonyaka plushie. "I'll sleep with this in my arms every night."

"Hnn. Whatever." Takato stared down at Chunnya, trying his hardest not to flush.

He looked away. "You'd... better come back soon."

"I will!" Sparkly, Chunta promises, giving Takato a quick peck on the forehead. 

* * *

Stupid angel... Saying that he'd come back soon, what a liar! 

Groaning, Takato reaches out to grab the wine bottle he had bought. He originally wanted to celebrate Chunta coming back, but now that he wasn't, he supposed he might as well drink it. 

Pouring himself a glass, Takato huffed as he stabbed at the cake with his fork. He eyed the Chunnya plushie angrily, who was the substitute to Chunta while he was gone. 

"Tch... As if this plushie can eat this cake like you do!" He mumbled in frustration, holding out the piece of cake on the fork to the plushie, as if to taunt it. Taking a wide swig of the wine, he then pulls the fork back to himself, surprised when he noticed that the cake was gone.

Takato blinks, staring at the plushie with a confused expression. He narrowed his eyes as he leaned closer to it. Had it actually eaten his cake?

The plushie was still as stone. Takato sighed as he slumped back against the couch. Maybe he was hallucinating now? But he didn't have that much wine... No, nevermind, that's normally what someone who has had _too much_ would say. He shuts his eyes and tries not to think about getting mad at Chunta, exasperated.

**...**

A strange ruffling motion, followed by the constant sound of wind near his ears was what first caused Takato to stir. Blearily and still having a headache, the actor had first thought it was Chunta who had returned from location early.

"Nn... What? Chunta...?" He rubbed his eyes, but closed them when he realised there was no one there. Not Chunta, then, huh...

It felt easier to just fall back and sleep, but the tugging motion persisted on one side of his shirt. He growls and turns around, swatting at the air, irritated that there were bugs in his house. 

The noisy wing flapping sound ceased. Takato presses his face back on the pillows, content that he will finally sleep in peace.

Almost immediately after, Takato finds himself lifted from his pillow. He hisses and turns to face whoever is trying to stop him from sleeping. "Alright, what are you -- " 

He stops short, finding himself staring face to face with a wide-eyed Chunta. 

A few moments passed as the other stares at him, unable to react. 

Then the spell seems to be broken as Chunta immediately drops him back on the couch, attempting to flee to his room, but Takato grabs his arm in time. "Wait, Chunta, I thought you were on... Location..." He trails off as the other man broke free from his grasp roughly, making his way back to the room. "Eh?" 

What was wrong with him today? So much for Takato worrying that Chunta wouldn't be able to keep his hands off him once he came back. But the other didn't even seem to be happy at seeing him!

He moves towards the room Chunta had disappeared off to, ready to tell him off, but found nobody there instead. 

"What?" He looks around, terrified. Even the windows were shut -- wait, but at this floor, trying to get down from the windows was impossible. Where the hell did he go? And why did he look so scared at seeing him? Did he do something wrong?

He pulls out his phone, quickly dialling Chunta's number. Instead of the phone ringing in his room, Takato grew very surprised as Chunta picked up.

"Takato-san? You're still awake at this time..."

"Where are you?" He muttered, searching around the room. Where could Chunta even hide?

"Eh? Back in my hotel... Why?" 

"Don't lie to me! You were right here." He insisted, but the longer this dragged on, the more he doubted what he saw. He eventually hangs up the phone after Chunta had reassured him he was probably just having a very realistic dream, but everything felt unsettling.

"What is going on here...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spent a longer time posting this one because I was binge watching another anime series 😅😅 I feel like I gained 900 IQ watching it. (If you recognize my pfp you would know which anime I've watched 😝)
> 
> Happy halloween to those who are celebrating!


	22. leave me be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Painless Movement In Time: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833977/chapters/60469678
> 
> Hanahaki! AU

" _Hi, you've reached the phone number of Saijou Takato. Please leave a message after the beep sound_."

Irritated, Junta dials again and again, but Takato still didn't pick up. He throws his phone to the side in frustration after the 10th try.

It's been weeks since he had found out the horrible fact that Takato was having the hanahaki disease. He had tried calling him daily without fail to convince him to get the surgery, but the other man begun to block his number. Noticing him coming out of the building, Junta perked up and moved out of his car, going towards him.

Takato looks spent and exhausted. He had barely looked at Junta as he came up to him.

"Oh, Azumaya-kun. Thank you for your hard work." The other actor mutters listlessly and tries moving to the side, but Junta holds his hands out to stop him.

He had did some research -- Takato's disease was likely to be in its final stages now. If he didn't get the surgery soon... No, he didn't even _want_ to think about that. Takato _will_ get the surgery and he was going to see it through, no matter what.

"Come with me," Grasping his arm, Junta pulls Takato along, feeling his heart sink with dread at how easily it was to yank him along. The other immediately tried pulling away, but at this point, he was so weak that he could barely struggle.

They tumble into the car. Takato looks alarmed as Junta shuts the car door on him and locks it before getting into the driver's seat.

"What are you doing?" He narrowed his eyes.

"We're going to the hospital and getting you the surgery."

"I've told you about my choice, haven't I?" Takato sounds exasperated, pulling tiredly at the door handle. 

"TAKATO-SAN, I can't believe you're still saying that!" Junta yells, his voice reverberating in the enclosed space.

"Aren't you supposed to be logical? Don't you see what's going to happen to you if you don't get yourself the surgery?" For the first time in many years, he finds himself actually angry, his fists clenched tightly. 

Takato looks stunned as well. And that's when Junta suddenly realised that he's never actually raised his voice at him.

A moment of silence followed. Letting out a growl, Junta slams his fist on the steering wheel, creating a dull, loud _thud_.

Takato looks away. "But I didn't want to forget whatever we had." He murmurs eventually. 

And Junta just stares at him in utter horror, looking over his sickly, frail form as if he's really seeing it for the first time.

"You'll _die_."

He whispers, the words leaving him full of the terror that's only begun to seep in now that he's seen him like this.

Takato smiles like he isn't concerned. "You shouldn't worry about me, best actor." He fumbles with the doorknob again. "Open the door, I'm going home."

Junta dumbly stared at him for a few seconds. After Takato repeating himself, Junts then nodded and shakily removes the lock on the door, blinking rapidly as Takato opens it and gets out. The other actor stands outside of his door for a moment, _just_ a moment, as if hesitating.

But then he left right after. Without even a word of farewell. And Junta watches from the rear mirror as he takes slow steps back to Sasaki's car.

He begins to tear up long after Takato's silhouette had disappeared from sight.


	23. What We Don't Have To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous/Worried Takato 2.0
> 
> I just wanted to write wholesome Chuntaka ;v;
> 
> Takes place after volume 6 since they seem to have gotten a lot closer after Spain arc.
> 
> Inspired by a part of the fanbook: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1JO8qFjxAbZw9Ua2FD-CSHg8bKnukMskP?usp=sharing

The sound of the door opening had caused Takato to first look up from his script. Noticing the familiar sound of Chunta shrugging off his shoes, the actor relaxed and tried not to seem too happy about his presence.

"I'm home~" Chunta murmurs, immediately fleeting towards the direction of Takato, pulling him into a hug.

"Welcome back." He gestures to the table, at the forgotten item. "You left your wallet here today."

"Ah. No wonder I couldn't find it." Chunta picked up the long wallet while still cuddling Takato, who had begun poking at the leather material.

"It seems nice." He mutters absentmindedly, and Chunta only squeezes him tighter in his grasp.

"You think so?" The other actor brightened, "I think I got it back when I was still a pizza deliveryman. A man gave it to me as a gift."

 _Gift_...? _Do people just go around giving gifts like that?_ Takato flips the wallet in his hands, impressed. "It looks expensive."

"I suppose. He had given it to me in hopes I could stay the night, but I said no. He still seemed very happy, though."

"How old was he?" Takato stares at him, feeling alarm bells ringing in his head. Had there been someone who had wanted Chunta in sexual ways? He wanted to shrug it off but the way Chunta worded it made him suspicious. "And... Stay the night? You don't mean..."

"Yeah." Chunta nodded tersely, and that just made it worse. "He was 50 and I was 19."

Takato looks away, hands tightening on the item Chunta had forgotten this morning. He didn't know why, but everything about this wallet just felt wrong now. "And you still kept it?" He whispered.

He sets the long wallet down on the table, trying not to imagine someone far older than him giving this to a younger Chunta. A younger Chunta who _might_ have agreed to whatever that man had said.

"Is there... Something wrong?"

"You're not affected? He just asked you for sex without knowing you, trying to trade your body with monetary terms. And you don't even care?"

"Takato-san..."

"How many _more_ people have approached you like this?" Takato asked in disbelief. He suddenly felt dread pile up in his stomach. Was that how Chunta learnt all those terms? That time when he alluded that they had a room downstairs... did Chunta learn that from someone who tried to say the same thing to him? He felt disgusted.

Since he had spent most of his life as an artiste he had only work and going home in mind. But to hear something like this happen to Chunta even _before_ being famous... He hated it. 

Chunta hesitated. "It doesn't matter." His fidgety body language told Takato he didn't really want to talk about it. 

"But it does matter." Takato huffs.

The other actor looked immensely confused. He released his grasp around him. "I don't really remember stuff like that. Maybe around 50 people came to me for that reason? Throughout my school life -- girls have been flocking to me ever since I was a kid, with some of them being 10 years older than me." Chunta cupped Takato's hands in his own.

"I guess I just got used to it."

"You _idiot_."

"Takato san...?"

"That's not happening on my watch ever again, you hear me?" He felt incredibly upset. How can Chunta get _used_ to these kind of things? How _often_ did it happen?

Was that why Chunta had seemed so cold back then? 

With his glassy eyes that were unseeing and nonchalent?

Staring at his gaze now that reflected Takato clearly in them, the actor leaned forward to nuzzle against Chunta, who seemed a little surprised at his strange behaviour.

"Are you okay?" He pats his hair.

"I don't want anything except your presence. I'd willingly sit around you all day if asked of me. We don't have to do anything to be together. Okay?"

Junta hugs him back and smiles softly.

"I know."


	24. I'll Remember in Your Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amnesiac Junta who lost his memories temporarily.

The world today had been one without colour.

For all the years Azumaya Junta had lived, he had never found anything to be wrong with that. Perhaps it's just how it is. He's meant to live differently compared to other people. Or maybe it had been the others who had been pretending; pretending that this world was full of wishes and hope and dreams when the reality was that they were just like him.

Staring out of the window, Junta sighs as he sits up from bed, once again having woken up to the sound of birds chirping in the distance. It was peaceful, and that was good. But it always felt as though something was somewhat lacking.

He steps out of bed, silently walking and slightly cringing with his foot on the cold floor. Opening his door though, Junta found himself immediately noticing the smell of a familiar dish his grandfather always made for him, albeit a little burnt.

"Oh, Chunta!" The black-haired man had, as usual, gotten a lot of cooking ingredients on his apron. He winces slightly as he drew his hand away from being too close to the fire, grinning. "You're just in time. I made ' _monja with rice_ ' again!"

He cautiously brought the pan over to Junta, who surveyed the burnt ingredients with a nonchalent look. Seeing the other's excited beam, he seemed like he was waiting for Junta to say something.

He merely pushes away the pan. "I'm... Not hungry." He mumbled, his voice soft.

"Eh?" The man named Takato looked visibly distressed. "Is it because of the cooking? I bought takeaway food if you want--"

"No." He needed time alone. The other was confused but made no move in following him as he returned to his room and quietly shut the door.

Why had everything seemed so familiar around here? He found himself drawn to the other man even though he didn't know him. 

Takato -- or rather, that's what he wanted him to call him, had been the first to visit when he had gotten into the car accident, looking way too worried to be just a friend. But he seemed happy enough now to see that he's alright.

His parents had allowed him to stay over at Takato's place, but Junta just _didn't_ feel right around here. The person in front of him just felt like a total stranger, and he hates how he's forgotten him, since they seemed very close.

"Chunta?" The figure is at the door again. 

"I made some honey and grated radishes. Since you seemed to like it the _other_ day." Takato mumbles slowly. He holds the cup out and Junta takes it, unaware of the other man looking a little down as Junta said little else. "If there's nothing else, I'll leave now."

"Ah, Saijou-san."

Takato turns around, looking slightly confused but didn't correct him. The look he shot him made him pause, surprised at how it thoroughly unnerved him, how the other could make him feel more than he originally had for all his years of living. 

"You're... Have we..." Junta racked his brains for the right word. "How were we like ... Before the accident?" 

"We were costars for Midday star, and we got close after acting together."

Close...?

He has definitely had close friends before, despite his nonchalent nature. Friends that stuck with him throughout high school and college, friends that whispered jokes to him in class and followed him through their journey. 

But Takato was different. The feeling he was giving Chunta was something that made him feel like wanting to be close to him, a feeling where he wanted _more_.

As if living together hadn't been enough.

He fought the urge to yank him into an embrace, and waited curiously for an answer. Even if they were supposedly lovers, he hadn't felt that way with the other girls that he had been with before.

The feeling that was so strong it was almost as if it possessed him. 

"No. It's... I don't know how to explain it."

"Well... If you could get through with saying it once, then saying it two, ten or twelve times will be the same." What were these strange things Takato was saying? It sounded like codewords only he knew. "Well.... If it's before Midday Star, then it's Vial of The Sun. You got told off by me during that time, so I suppose you'd remember it."

"Ah. I think I... Recognise that." The truth was that he didn't. But he liked seeing a smile be put on the other man's face, the relief that he had when he thought that his memories were returning. 

"Really?" Takato muttered, looking the slightest bit pleased. 

_I want to see him smile._ Junta's mind supplied unhelpfully, and he tried to ignore it as he quickly followed Takato into the room.

He's started to pick out clothes, a grim frown overtaking his originally relaxed expression. Junta stares at him, at the person he's seen pick out his outfit in less than a minute for the day, standing in front of his closet with a dark look. 

"What's wrong?"

"No... It's just that I don't like winters." Takato sighed. "Let's go, we could grab some sushi."

"Ah... Yes!"

* * *

... Strangely, for the past 10 minutes where they had left the restaurant after their meal, Takato had been walking behind him. For someone who has always wanted to be in the spotlight, Junta found his behaviour to be weird. 

"Saijou-san... Are you okay?" He attempts stepping aside to face him but the other actor quickly follows him, hiding behind his shadow.

"Yeah." Even though Takato had said that, Junta had only dubiously nodded and continued to walk on, both of them still in disguise.

The route they had taken was almost deserted except for the occassional cars that would pass through. Since there was a torrential downpour which stopped just before them going out for sushi, the floors were still wet and the cars mostly drove at a slower pace. 

"Oi, Chunta..."

"Eh?"

"Do you really not remember anything that happened after Midday Star?" 

Ah, there was that talk again. After the car accident, Takato had been pestering him to watch Midday Star, a movie that got Junta perched at the edge of his seat. Truth to be told, he could barely recognize the him in the movie, with those fierce and determined eyes. 

"Not for now..." Junta chuckled sheepishly, becoming more alert at the distant sound of a car driving over, sounding as though it was going on a high speed. 

Takato had that look on his face again. A look of disappointment which he probably isn't trying to show openly despite it being so obvious. Junta felt his heart pound again, at this man's strange expressions that was stirring up emotions he never used to feel. He opens his mouth so as to speak, but the sudden sound of a car coming in their direction at high speed alarmed him.

"Saijou-san, watch out!" In a flash, Junta had used his body to shield Takato. Given the high speed the car was going, the accumulated water near the road had splashed all over his winter clothing in an instant once the car wheezed by. 

Junta froze, feeling entirely soaked, but also exceptionally surprised as he saw the Takato in his arms.

He's startled. The black-haired actor had froze for a few seconds before berating him in worry, quickly reaching out to examine his clothes. He had quickly taken his winter clothes off of him before throwing his own scarf on him, demanding to know if he was okay. "Chunta? What are you doing? Don't just stand there--"

And, without even thinking, Junta had swooped down for a kiss. 

It seemed as though time had stopped - Takato had froze in place, rigid, but quickly got used to the situation and relaxed in his grasp, not fighting back. He had even reciprocated a little once Junta initiated it, pulling away after a moment to catch his breath.

The strange sensation that had overcame him at that moment in time ebbed away, leaving Junta utterly confused but also wanting more. 

"Chun--"

"... I want you." Those bold words had left his lips before he could help it. Junta drew back, alarmed by his own behaviour and thoughts, but Takato seemed to recognize something he didn't. 

Leaning in, the other man said little else before sealing their lips together in an intoxicating kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get all the references I put in here? 😝


	25. Be it filled with happiness or despair... It's beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Junta 💕 The cutest angel 💖 please be happy with Takato oml you precious little thing 💞

_"Also, your birthday is November 11, right?"_

_"Eh?" Junta perks up, surprised at the sudden mention of himself._

_"I'll help you celebrate, too." Takato mumbled. "... If I still remember by then."_

_"..." Junta looks obviously happy, his wings flourishing. "Okay~♡"_

**...**

At that time when Takato had said that, he hadn't realised how big of a trap he had dug for himself to fall into. The date was already November 11 and the actor had only _abruptly_ realised he had prepared absolutely nothing for the angel.

And there was only around an hour until Junta would get home from work, too, with both of them working night shifts the day before. Slumping on the couch, Takato groans, pressing his hands to his face. All he wanted to do was to sleep or do something relaxing -- it was probably around 5am right now, and his eyes fought to close.

Ugh... If only Junta hadn't actually came all the way to visit him during the day he was filming that commercial. How the hell was he supposed to up his way of doing things when Junta's were always so over the top? 

Being actors, too, they couldn't really do anything too out in the open... So a date out there would be impossible.

_No_. There must be some way to prepare for his birthday. Being Saijou Takato, he's sure he's got a way to make Junta surprised on this day.

Frantically searching on his phone, he tries to find ways to celebrate, eyeing the clock from time to time. All the google search results and videos seemed to be talking about things that were impossible to be completed in an hour, and Takato sulked. Was there really no way to do anything special?

After a few more relentless swipes on his phone, though, Takato's eyes caught on something interesting.

* * *

"Chunta... Let's do a 24 hour challenge."

The other actor, who had only just stepped into the house, looked incredibly surprised as he shrugged off his shoes. He looked up at the Takato who was leaning against the wall near the entrance door. "... Eh?"

"I'll... Say yes to everything you ask me to do. For 24 hours." Takato mutters solemnly, his face flaring up. "It's for your birthday."

"A challenge?" Junta took on a mischievous smile, leaning forward to press him into an embrace. "Then, if that's so, I want a kiss from Takato-san."

"Fine." Takato shuts his eyes and waits for him to peck his face, but nothing happened for a while.

Blinking, he stares up at Junta lamely. "What's wrong?"

"Takato-san promised to kiss _me_." Junta insisted.

_Honestly... he acts so much like a child sometimes. What's the difference between the person giving the kiss and the one receiving it?_ Begrudgingly, the actor leans forward to peck him on the lips, feeling him brighten up immediately. 

"You'd do anything for me for 24 hours? Really?" Junta looked like he was getting more excited by the moment. Noticing Takato's resigned nod, he then chuckled, picking him up bridal style towards the couch. "Then, let's have a movie night!"

"Movie...?"

"I figured we should take it easy today." Whipping out a thick stack of movie CDs, Junta then handed Takato a generous amount. "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything is fine..." As long as it didn't involve going outside and awkwardly being on a date with a crowd watching them, Takato was up for it. 

And besides ... Watching movies together didn't exactly sound _that_ bad.

"I'm going to change first, though." He mutters and quickly escaped into his room.

"Eh? Okay~"

**...**

_Where had it been_...? Rummaging through his pile of clothes, Takato tried to find the bag of clothes a company had gifted him in hopes to get him to do an advert for them. 

He had rejected them on the spot, but kept the clothes since it would be a waste to throw them away anyway.

"There it is." He noticed the forgotten bag and pulled it out, retrieving the cursed items of clothing. It had been incredibly short shorts, and he hasn't exactly worn them before, but he supposed he could for Junta's birthday (And besides, he didn't want that raging bull to say that he's been doing nothing for Junta again).

After another moment of hesitation, Takato slid on the shorts with a swift tug, staring incredulously at the body mirror and how he looked. 

He might as well have been wearing nothing. The shorts stopped at the exact point where his ass met his legs, being shorter than the fluffy pink pants Junta always got him. He turns and immediately reaches to pull the material down when it rides up his legs, preventing it from exposing more skin.

"Takato-san~~ I've set up the movie." Junta knocks eagerly from the outside. "Oh, and did you see my shirt anywhere? The white coloured one... I can't seem to find... It...?"

Without warning, Takato emerged from his room, trying not to falter at how the other man had gawked at his appearance.

Junta had a stunned look on his face as he walked out, like he had stumbled gloriously upon something he shouldn't have. He drops the unopened can drink he's holding, and it rolls before stopping in front of his feet.

"What?" Takato flushed, defensive as he cautiously picked it up for him. "Are we going to watch the movie or not?"

Ugh ... He knew this was a bad idea. He must have looked ridiculous in this outfit, wearing Junta's shirt of all things, the oversized tee messily tucked into the shorts at some places. Junta seems to think otherwise, though -- his gaze had stopped, predatory on his form, and within a heartbeat the angel is already on him, arms wrapped tightly around his abdomen. 

"Oi, you said we'd take it easy today..." Takato utters, feeling Junta's hands roaming his body. 

"Okay, I'll behave for now~♡" Junta chuckles, taking his hand and pulling him back onto the couch. "Since I still have -- " He checks his watch, "23 hours, 48 minutes and 32 seconds, we have plenty of time to spare."

"Whatever." Takato reaches for the bucket of popcorn Junta had laid out on the table, trying not to be distracted by the other man as they started the movie.

* * *

This is bad. 

Takato could feel himself beginning to sweat as he gnawed slowly on a pocky stick.

As expected, their attention on the movie itself was quickly diverted as Junta begun reaching for the pocky snacks. Things between them had started as something innocent at first -- In the dark, the other man would chuckle as he bit on one end of the pocky, reaching the rest of the stick playfully out to Takato.

And he would lean forward to bite on the other end. It felt strange to be sharing food like that, and he was beginning to feel very warm, especially with how close Junta was getting, but it was nice to hear him laugh, so he got along with it.

But what caused things to be not _so_ innocent was entirely the movie's fault. 

Takato had chosen this particular movie without much thought, thinking that the cover looked interesting and that since it was an action movie, it should be fine. 

Currently nestled on Junta's lap and sharing the pocky stick with the other man, though, he could feel the atmosphere getting awkward as a sex scene had abruptly came on, surprising the both of them. The other actor had grown very quiet ever since it started, and Takato had no idea what that was supposed to mean, still chewing his end of the pocky stick nervously.

"Takato-san." 

"E-eh?" He almost jumped from his position as Junta finally spoke. The other man gingerly pressed him closer, pulling him into a kiss. Behind them, there were still obscene noises coming from the television speakers, and Takato felt himself flush.

"... I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back until the end of the movie if this continues." Junta mutters, "Should we watch another -- "

"You don't have to." Takato cuts him off. "... Hold back, I mean."

"Takato-san doesn't mind?" 

"I can't exactly say no to your requests, either..." He probably wouldn't have said no even if he was given a chance. Takato found himself secretly pleased as Junta's face lit up. It felt good that he could be honest about what he wanted, even better that he could just blame this all on the 24 hour challenge. 

"Then, thank you for the meal~"

"Wait! Don't pounce on me so suddenly like that!"

* * *

_Next Day_

"Takato-san, quick! I only have 27 seconds left." 

"What is it?" Absolutely drained from the previous session, Takato dragged himself up from the bed, surprised when Junta suddenly carries him up bridal style, rushing him somewhere.

"Wh-- huh? Where are we going?" Immensely confused, Takato shielded his eyes from the light as Junta pulled the balcony door open. Immediately he could feel himself be enveloped in slightly cold air that tingled his skin. The scent of the plants on his balcony were soothing, too, and Takato relaxed as he was set down on his feet.

"Well? What's your last request before the challenge ends?" He crossed his arms.

"This." Junta grins, gesturing out to the open area before them. "I just wanted us to see the dawn together -- we haven't exactly done that before."

_Oh_... Now that he thought of it, they really hadn't. It was always work and going home late in the night, so by the time they woke up the skies were already lightened and bright.

"You idiot." Takato bristled, shaking his head while leaning against the other man. Junta seemed surprised at the action but immediately wrapped his hands around him, both of them bathed in warm, golden light as the sun steadily rose to the still slightly darkened skies.

"Your idiot." Stealing a kiss, Junta corrected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got really emotional for one second there because I realised I wrote a lot of chapters and it was actually a really fun journey being here with yall (/_;) 
> 
> Not sure if I will update this one shot fic anymore. I ran out of prompt ideas completely (for now XD but i will update if i get inspiration). I will cherish all the comments you guys give me ;v; thank you all for reading this little kiddo's drabbles.


	26. 3 instances of Junta being Junta in Kouyouki Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Kouyouki is coming! 😝
> 
> Inspired by these photos:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/sakurabihashigo/status/1279455979633958912
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/sakurabihashigo/status/1289997989214162945
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/sakurabihashigo/status/1289874403338018818

Working with Junta on any drama or project always gave Takato an exquisite experience.

Besides the occasional improvisation the other would do, he would also change the mood of the scene around, which all in all wasn't that bad since he was used to last minute changes.

But what irked him was probably all the times Junta would openly ask for attention while at work, clinging to him after each and every scene is done.

* * *

It seemed like today was another one of those days.

"Takato-san~ they've finished with my costume." Junta rushes forward with a bounce in his step, radiating off his sparkly aura. Noticing that he was originally talking to the little kid, his smile falters a little and he slows in his steps. "What are you two talking about?" He curiously lifts up one of Takato's hand slightly, as if to ask for the actor to look his way.

"Nothing much." Takato murmurs, in a good mood. 

"That's not true! Saijou-senpai was fawning over me!" The child who was acting as a kid version of Shuten spoke up with a grin.

"Ahaha~ did you have to expose me?" He placed his hand at the back of his head shyly. He loved speaking to children -- they were always so innocent.

Junta blinked speechlessly at the exchange between the two, though his eyes visibly narrowed as he considered his contestant. Grabbing Takato's arm, he tried to muster the most pitiful puppy eyes he could. 

"Takato-san, do you want to rehearse together?"

"Maybe later?" Takato answers while still having his eyes on the child. Suddenly noticing the child's footwear dangling from his little foot, he chuckled and crouched down to fix it for him. 

Junta didn't look too pleased after he had stood up. Without warning, he then pulls Takato's arm along, who in surprise jerked forward in the direction Junta was yanking him to. 

"... Chunta?!" Looking at him with a nervous look, he then waved to the child while still walking lopsidedly. "I'll be back soon." The kid nodded with a stunned look at the strange behaviour of Junta. Turning around to slide his hand into the other actor's, he stared at him in confusion, lowering his voice to a mere whisper. "Aren't we going to rehearse?"

"..." No response.

Takato followed him curiously, but heaved a sigh of relief once he realised they were just heading for the toilet and not anywhere else.

After double-checking that nobody was around in the washroom, Junta then lets go of Takato's arm.

"What's wrong?" He crossed his arms together.

"Takato-san, please stay away from that child."

"Eh? Why?" 

Junta looked serious, peeking behind him to see if there was actually anyone was listening.

"Did he do something?" Takato was genuinely confused. "... Chunta?"

"No... it's just... I'm going to get jealous if this goes on." Junta mumbles. 

"What?" Takato sputters out. "Idiot... What are you thinking?"

"He looks kind of like me. And you seem to like spending time with him, too." 

"Chunta."

Junta looks up just in time to feel Takato lean in for a quick kiss. He looked visibly surprised, frozen to the spot, eyes widened even as Takato drew away with a reddened face.

"I don't feel this way with anyone else, okay?" He pulled at an irresponsive Junta's hand, yanking them both back to the set, struggling to keep his face from burning. "Let's go back now, everyone's waiting."

**...**

"Oh, you're both back~ are you okay? Both of you look kind of red..."

* * *

"The next scene we are practising is of Shuten and Tsunewaka together." Machii calls out. "Get ready."

"Yes!" The duo called out in unison, taking their positions.

" _Action_!"

Once the music starts, both Takato and Junta begun clashing their weapons together. It's an intense scene that marked the appearance of Shuten -- a character which Tsunewaka had never heard of before, who seemed extraordinarily fixated on trying to get on his side. 

Still, being someone foreign who had originally lashed out an attack against their people, Tsunewaka only had eyes for defeating this enemy. 

Junta's hand suddenly grazed against his eyepatch in the midst of the fight. Realising this, Takato drew one hand to his face as his cut eye was immediately exposed.

Junta then took that opening as a chance, attacking and managing to shove Takato to the ground, the eyepatch fluttering to the floor in the process.

Without another word, he could suddenly feel a weight press on his abdominal area, as if a mark of victory.

_It's his line next_. Takato huffed out as he clasped his eye. _He'd look up at Shuten, and demand to know who he was._

Staring up, Takato found himself looking into Junta's eyes, whose gaze was so strong it immediately captivated him. It was as though he's daring for him to avert his eyes, movements full of power and desire while he gazed at him. 

Takato paused for a moment, just looking at him blankly. 

"..." 

_Ah. It's his line_. 

Abruptly realising he's forgotten about that entirely, Takato then flushes as he completes the scene they were practising.

"That's it for scene 2! Let's take a five minutes break before going to the next scene."

A collective burst of murmurs erupted amongst the crowd, appreciative of all the effort from both cast and crew. Takato slipped to the corner to hydrate himself, surprised at how he had actually forgotten the line. That rarely happened because of how prepared he always was... Maybe he should go and reread the whole script tonight?

"Thank you for your hard work, Takato-san~" the angel he was just thinking of appeared beside him with a can of hot chocolate. Takato eyed it cautiously and took it.

"...Are you okay?" Junta dipped down his head to look at his face, scanning his expression for any indication.

"Yeah. Why?" He sipped from the can, staring up at him curiously.

"You didn't say your line for a while. I thought that since Takato-san never forgets the lines, maybe I had hurt you when I stepped on you..." Junta mumbles. His eyes lit up as he pressed closer. "How about I run a check on you right now?"

_Don't think I don't know what you're alluding, you pervy angel_. Takato flushed as he fended him off. "I'm fine. Who do you think I am?" He'd probably never admit that he had forgotten everything else the moment he found himself enchanted by Junta's stare. There was always something about his eyes that drew him in. 

Ah, damn it. Was he really getting too soft now?

Takato bit the hot chocolate can, frustrated.

* * *

The moment of getting into bed after a long work day was always satisfying. Takato stretched, feeling accomplished, relaxing onto the soft pillows.

Noticing Junta coming to the bed beside him, he shuts his eyes with a prideful smile.

"Well? How was it? The rehearsals up till now."

"Great. I like the character Kitano-san wrote for me."

"Shuten?" Takato cast a curious look over.

"Yes." Junta's voice is soft as he affirmed it. He seemed absorbed in his thoughts. "He's a young boy who once crossed paths with a special someone. And that person asked if he was lost, all with a kind voice."

_Ah_. Takato raised his eyebrows. _He's talking about the scene of how young Shuten had gotten to know Tsunewaka in the first place..._

"The same boy grew up to be someone with whatever he wanted beside him. No matter what he wanted, power or affection, he would be granted that wish." Junta smiles, but his gaze seemed faraway now. 

"But that's not what he wished for."

Junta shook his head, placing his own hand on Takato's, entangling them together. "Because all he wanted was to go back to see that kind person again. The person who helped him without any motives."

He leans closer to hug him. 

"I guess that reminded me a little of when we first met. When I was still unsure of what I really wanted, and you were genuinely wanting me to realise my potential despite taking on the façade of being someone strict."

Junta stares down at the bed, drawing patterns on the blankets. "I still think back on it sometimes, and even remember everything that you've said. Those moments meant a lot to me."

Takato considers the statement. 

"... Well, then I suppose I'll have to do my best, so that you'll feel this way till the very end."

"Takato-san..." Junta's eyes widened, recognising that line.

"Let's do our best together," He smiles. "Chunta."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most parts are just my speculation about Shuten's backstory and how they meet LOL, based on the precious fanart from Sakurabi-sensei. 😝
> 
> sorry about the lower productivity level i just feel more like drawing than writing these days 😔 does anyone even want to read my work actually ;;---;;;;;;


	27. The Only One I Need is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takato finds merch of himself at Junta's house.
> 
> (Inspired by one of Sakurabi-sensei's posts: I think she said once that the donuts they were selling at their cafe were sold out because Junta bought them all?)

All the events that led up to this moment had been purely coincidental. 

Takato had been helping to clear Junta's house to move out since they had gotten a new apartment together. He had only been _curious_ on what the box was at the top of his shelf, since he always saw it but never realised what was in there.

But after opening it, he thought that he witnessed something he shouldn't.

Inside the box was probably all the merch of _him_ that the industry had come up with. By just one look, Takato had immediately noticed the plushie that looked like him, the files with his face on them, the keychains, even the acrylic stands, and the newly released nendoroid figure. 

And he could see many signatures he had done throughout his fan meetings too. Takato stared at it dubiously. Even though he was an actor, which meant he was to expect things like this to happen, but to see it in person felt strange.

And besides. When did Junta even come for any of his fan meetings? He definitely would have recognised him in the latest few...

"Is anything wrong?" Junta peeks out of his room with a smile, a box of things in hand. He noticed what Takato was staring at and came forward. "Uwah, Takato-san found my secret~♡"

"... You bought all my merch?" He mumbled. _But what for?_ He could understand if Junta was a crazy fan before they got together, but why still collect his merch when they were already so close?

"Yupp~ I wanted all the Takato-sans I could get."

"But some of these are limited edition-- and were you actually _already_ a fan when these were released?" Takato stared hard at those, recognising that some of the merch ran _years_ back.

"Ah, I collected these from the other fans. They were willing to give this up to me." Junta looked happy. 

"What about the signatures? You got those from the other fans too?" He very briefly leafed through them, eyes widening as he noticed the name he wrote on them. He would always write their names, as well as a small note telling them to continue enjoying his dramas, but seeing this made him freeze.

"Angel1111? That's you?" He sputters. He had only heard of this particular crazy fan's name a year back... Angel1111 had supposedly asked other fans to get Takato's signature and buy lots of merch in their place, but Takato has never seen them in real life. 

Now that he thought about it... The name made it easy to figure out that it was Junta, with how he literally gave himself away as "Angel", followed by the date and month of his birthday. 

"How _much_ money did you spend on these?" He puts the heavy box down. There must have been more, but he supposed Junta kept them somewhere else. The posters that he was in for his movies and dramas, too... This idiot angel probably bought them.

"It's okay. Ah, we should bring this all to our new apartment! Then, it'll be full of all the Takatos."

"All the merch you have bought combined would probably fill up an entire living room." Takato stared miserably at the CDs Junta had kept on his shelf, of all the dramas he starred in, and now with the addition of who knows how many more merch boxes. "Besides, why would you even need these?"

"Eh?"

"..." Takato fidgeted, growing very red. He looked away, faltering. "I mean... You've already got a Takato that nobody else has."

"..." Junta looked stunned.

Takato flushed. _That was really cheesy and it sounded even dumber than it was in his head._ He quickly tries to think of an excuse to leave and probably go pack up the items from another room, but Junta had grasped his arm.

"That's true." He murmurs, excited. "I don't need any other Takato than the Takato-san I have in front of me." He stared at the box of merch, and then the CDs. "I suppose I'll give them away then... But I want to keep some of the drama CDs that I really like!"

"Yeah. Do whatever you want." Takato's voice is small, his face burning.

"That settles it, then!" Junta beams. "Ah, but can we still get the donuts they just released? Those that are selling right now, they're edible, so it's okay to buy them, right?"

"I guess..." Takato mumbled, trying to ignore how Junta had immediately brightened up at that statement.

Seriously, this guy has too much money to spare.

He couldn't help the small smile that inches up his face, though, as he thinks of Junta hogging the merch like they were precious.

That felt nice.


	28. No Ordinary Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merman! Junta and Human! Takato AU

There's a secret only Saijou Takato knows. 

Despite still having trouble believing what he saw was real, he was convicted that him meeting the merman was not a dream but reality.

Memories of that still rushed back to him unknowingly sometimes, and Takato would find himself thinking about him.

* * *

It all happened on that day they were scheduled to do a shoot near the beach. The actor had, as usual, finished early and was then allowed to stay there for a while more to relax. It was already quite late when he decided to head back to his hotel, and the beach was almost empty at that time when he had noticed that a human was washed up ashore. Half of his lower body was still submerged in the coming waves.

That sight frightened him, and Takato cautiously approached, biting his lip nervously.

It couldn't have been a person that had drowned, could it? But as he crept closer, Takato felt alarmed. He couldn't see much movement from the other man in the dark.

He carefully crouched down beside the body, reaching into his pockets to phone the ambulance. Just as he was about to punch in the numbers, the stranger in front of him jerked suddenly.

That caused quite a shock.

"What?" Takato had jumped back, terrified at first, keeping himself at a distance. But a closer look brought him to realise that the man in front of him was moving slightly, squirming in his place. He was definitely alive, just that he had been left here for quite a while, and had probably only woken up after hearing the actor get closer.

A small, pleading noise escaped the stranger's lips as he slowly stepped forward.

Takato's eyes widened. Apart from being pressed against the sand, he also looked incredibly weak. His golden eyes were dull, and he just looked so tired and hurt. He's breathing very shallowly, too. 

_He would probably die if left alone for a longer period of time_.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly, very gingerly reaching out to touch him. The person flinched at the barest of touches and Takato drew his hand back instantaneously. Quietly, he tried to make sense of what was happening. "You can't move?" 

His eyes caught on something glinting in the moonlight as the stranger struggled slightly in response to his question. Immediately Takato reached out again to confirm his thoughts, and noticed how there seemed to be thin fishing nets wound around his body, which caused him to be stuck in this position. 

"Don't move." Takato knelt down before him and fished out some small scissors he always bought with him.

The stranger abruptly snarled at him, yelping out some incohorent words. He bared his sharp teeth, like he wanted to bite him out of self-defense. 

But noticing that Takato was starting to cautiously snip at the tight string, causing them to give way easily with a loud snapping sound, he looked surprised and started to relax, watching him concentrate on cutting the net.

The man was breathing hard as he was slowly freed, and he stared at Takato with a strange, indecipherable look.

"You look very dehydrated... How long have you been here?"

The man mouthed something but no sound made it past his lips.

Takato noticed he was staring at his water bottle. "Ah. You want this?" He gives the whole thing to him despite not liking it when people asked to share his drinks. Somehow, there was something about this person that made it hard for Takato to say no. "I bought a few bottles of mineral water just now, too. You can have it."

The man empties the bottles of water in just a few seconds, like he had an extreme thirst. The actor continues to cut the string and eventually pulls it off of him, smugly admiring his work. He gingerly brushed his hands against his muscled skin, making sure he got rid of all of the nets withholding him back. 

"There! I got it all --"

Without warning, the man had reached forward, yanking his collar and pulling him down into a kiss. Takato had been so surprised he hadn't been able to move at all, rigid and rooted to the spot as his scissors fell to the sand with a dull thud. All he could think of was how warm the stranger was, and before the actor could form another coherent thought, he had already pulled away.

Takato's heart raced as he took in the man's flushed face -- He was still panting heavily, looking like that took a lot of energy out of him.

"Thank you." The man murmurs, voice dripping with gratitude. Lips still tingling from the kiss, the actor finds himself absolutely entranced. "What's your name?"

"It's... Saijou Takato..." He trailed off, quickly shaking his head and returning to his senses. "Do you need help getting out of the water?"

"Ah. No need." The stranger smiles. He seemed to have regained a bit of energy, and very easily gets back into the water. Takato watches with shock as the man submerged himself in water for quite a while, like he had no plans of coming back up. 

Just as he thinks that the man had possibly tried to do something rash like drown himself, he comes back up looking more refreshed than before.

And it's only at this moment that Takato realises -- the person in front of him was no ordinary stranger. 

There's a beautiful tail in the place of his legs, golden and shimmering scales glinting in the moonlight. That was something he hadn't noticed before since his tail was submerged in the water when he had found him.

Takato gapes, eyes seeking after it. Any alarm he had previously felt towards this stranger drained away as he fought the urge to move closer and admire it, amazed.

He had so many questions. But all he could do was to merely croak out a sentence, voice soft and small. "What are _you_?"

The strange being merely smiled. 

"You can call me Azumaya Junta. I can't stay for long, since the visitors are going to come soon." He paused, and then swam closer to Takato, a fond smile on his lips as he pulled at his hand. "If you want to know more about me, you should come visit me sometime."

Junta then leaves a kiss on the back of his palm, the feeling of warmth dissipating quickly as the merman disappears back into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to more episodes of 'drabbles which I can actually make into a series.' 😝 im writing more drabbles to distract myself bc im having some trouble with chapter 11 (pls help).
> 
> *Laughs in misery*
> 
> On a side note you guys are welcome to scream about latest manga chapter in the comments if you have seen it 👀


	29. While You're Asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this picture: http://twitter.com/sakurabihashigo/status/1317007759288590336

Takato had meant it when he told Junta to go do something else while he slept. He had really meant it, with how comfortable it was to just sleep now when it was cold and he was in the futon. 

... But seeing Junta's wings dipped down slightly, followed with that tiny frown as he nodded, Takato couldn't help but grit his teeth as he cracked open an eye.

_Damn it.... He's always making this face, knowing Takato was weak to it._

"Chunta." 

The angel, who was previously about to shuffle off, halted and turned. 

"Do you ... want to join me?"

"Eh?" Junta's eyes visibly lit up and Takato looks away, trying not to feel embarrassed. "Takato-san..."

"If you join me, you wouldn't feel lonely, right?" He sighed.

The actor then cautiously unwraps himself from the blankets he was in. Junta immediately took that as a sign to come forward, getting on the bed and huddling Takato in his arms. He looked content now, hugging Takato from behind and squeezing his cold hands with a soft chuckle.

_He's so warm.._. Takato turns over so that he was facing the other man, too tired to bother about feeling bashful anymore. Junta begins stroking his hair gently, pulling the blankets over them and trying his best to get him into a comfortable position.

"Is everything alright at work?" Takato mumbles, face buried in his chest. Junta nods. 

"Yes. It can be a little tricky sometimes... But then I'll remember what made me want to act. And it'll inspire me to move forward."

"Think about ... what made you want to... act?" Takato tries to register what Junta was saying, eyes closed. He was so tired these days, and resting sounded like a great idea right now.

"Yes." Junta chuckles, a soft sound. "Do you know what my inspiration is?"

In a daze, Takato shook his head, eyes bleary. 

Junta leans forward and places a kiss on his head.

"You," he whispers. "It's always been you."

Having not registered that, Takato hums and settles into his arms, sinking into his warmth.

He falls asleep hearing the angel's soft declarations of love, a satisfied smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while tired and now i wish i had a wholesome junta


	30. 倦怠期

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Junta's ex-girlfriend (the one with bangs) came back to look for him. 
> 
> I actually thought volume 7 would revolve around his ex for some reason before I saw it... Because in the Vol 7 prologue Knight's face was not yet revealed, and he had the same bangs as that girl... I was kinda anticipating something heated to go down tbh haha

Recently, Junta had been acting strangely.

It doesn't particularly affect him that much, but the actor just found himself drawn towards the slightly out of character actions the angel would be doing.

Instead of focusing on Takato, he would spend more time staring at his phone at random times, looking worried whenever he saw some texts that were sent to him. Junta would hide them quickly whenever he came around, and that thoroughly unnerved Takato.

It wasn't even his intention to look at what was on his phone, but Junta's behaviour made him curious. What was it on his phone that he couldn't see? 

Aside from the texts, there were also the annoying calls. Junta would hang up quickly whenever he saw that there were calls incoming from this particular number.

"...What's wrong?" With his fork half raised, Takato looked towards him in curiosity, gaze darting from the angel to the phone which he had quickly set away and put on mute.

Junta smiles as he regards him, shaking his head slightly. "It's nothing." 

He paused for a moment and sets down his utensils. "Takato-san..."

The actor looks up. Junta is staring hard at him, like he had things he wanted to tell him but isn't sure how to. He stares at his phone, then back at him, looking conflicted. "No, it's nothing..."

Despite the strange behaviour from the angel, Takato had not paid it much mind, thinking that Junta probably just had problems he thought was better off solved on his own.

* * *

That morning had just been like any other morning they spent together. 

Takato had woke up in bed to the pleasant scent of Junta cooking breakfast, groaning as he struggled to sit up. If Junta was beside him he'll definitely usher him to the bathroom by either carrying him there or by pulling him along. But now that he wasn't, the actor got to stay in bed for a little longer, wrapping the blankets around himself like a cocoon.

A few minutes passed before his alarm went off, signalling that he really needed to get up now.

Eventually stepping off the warm bed, Takato quietly made his way to the shower, cleaning himself of the bodily fluids from the night before. It always embarrassed him whenever Junta was around and helped him clean between his legs, but by now it had become a routine that both of them just got used to. 

When he emerged from the shower he was warm and clean, carrying the scent of Junta's shampoo and body wash. He had thrown on a shirt tiredly -- and with how baggy it felt on him he supposed it was one of Junta's -- but he just felt too exhausted to even care anymore. 

He smiled tiredly at the angel as he sets down a plate of food in front of him. Junta looked as sparkly as ever as he watched him dig in, absolutely famished. 

The doorbell goes off suddenly. Takato jolts up suddenly, gaze travelling to Junta. _Who could it be, visiting at such timing?_

"I'll get the door." The angel murmurs, pulling off his apron. Takato nods gratefully.

He didn't know what he had been expecting, but it was definitely not _this_.

The moment the door had been opened, a female had pounced on Junta, nearly causing him to stumble back from the shock. Takato's eyes widened as he watched her cling onto his arm, hogging him possessively like he was hers. 

"Azumaya-senpai! I missed you!"

"I told you not to come..." Junta's voice was pressed down to resemble a strained whisper. Despite his tries to politely pull away, she only wrapped her arms tighter around him. 

Takato narrows his eyes as he stared on.

"Why not? Isn't that what we used to do?" The female cries out. She grinned as she pulled him closer. "It'll be just like before! We can stay overnight at each other's houses..."

"I've moved on. You should too."

Takato stood up, the sound of the chair moving across the floor causing both of them to look towards his direction. 

"Who is she?" His voice was cold.

The girl with bangs regarded him with a displeased expression, like he was the one who barged in on them. "Oh! It's Saijou Takato..." The way she looked him up and down made him feel uncomfortable. He stiffened visibly as she turned to look up at Junta, still holding his arm. "Why did you choose him over me? We could have so much fun together like we used to. We won't even have to hide since I'm female!"

"What do you mean by that?" Takato felt something within him snap. 

The girl shrunk back. "Whoa, so you're not actually as cool and composed as you're portrayed to be on TV, huh?" She muttered to herself. 

"I'll talk to you later." Junta quickly ushered her outside. She nodded eagerly, seemingly in high spirits. "Sure! See you!"

The door closed with a loud thud as the angel shuts her outside. 

It's suddenly silent. Takato finds himself unable to even look Junta in the eye. A few painfully long seconds passed before the angel walked over.

"Takato-san... I can explain..." 

"You're with her now?" He muttered before he could stop himself, his voice soft. Junta looked bewildered. 

"It's not like that..." 

It's not like _that_? Then what is it _really_ like? Did Junta expect him to believe that there was nothing wrong after that girl just showed up, practically asserting her dominance over his boyfriend?

Takato felt something prickle at the edge of his eyes. He clenched the side of his shirt, wrinkling it up. 

It had stung when he was told that he won't be enough simply because of how he's a man, because it _is_ true.

Aside from the disapproval they'd face, he'd also never be able to have the curves she had, he'd never be able to have kids with Junta... but he had never thought that these were important until now.

Because Junta had clearly been thinking otherwise.

... Why the hell did he think that this whole relationship would work anyway? 

His heart sank. 

Takato had known of others who liked Junta. The fans, the colleagues, all of them who would whisper favourable words about his angel. It was to be expected, because of his personality and how he stood out. 

But he had never thought that Junta would be with someone other than him.

Maybe all the signs he had picked up from this man had been misread and he was just the only one being stupid all along. 

He instantly lost his appetite. 

"Maybe I'm troubling you. I'll leave."

"No!" Junta grasped his arm, distressed. "Takato-san, this is just a misunderstanding."

His words were now laced with a bit of added desperation. "That girl was my ex. We haven't been in contact for a while now, I'm not sure why she..."

"I don't want to hear it." Takato shrugged off his hands, exasperated. "How does she know your number then? How does she know where you _live_?" He felt a sour taste develop in his mouth the longer this went on.

If she knows of where he lives... Does that mean he's brought her home before? 

On the very same bed he would touch him... Would he touch this girl too?

He attempted to stride past Junta, but the other man grabbed both his shoulders, looking both terrified and upset.

"I'm going back to my own house." He deadpanned.

"Takato-san... Please, let's just talk..."

"Talk about _what_?" He yelled, shoving him back. "I get it. You screw someone, get tired of them, and decide to dump them. You think I haven't noticed how you're different now?!" 

Junta backed off, unsure of what to say. 

Takato blinked away tears. "I'd been wondering what happened. Whenever we did _it_ , it'd always end with a timeout -- but I guess I know now that it's because you found someone else." He raised a hand to his face, brushing away his tears. "I'm such an idiot. I should've known after that time in the bath -- despite me trying, you didn't even seem interested in me anymore."

Junta's expression changed. He looked confused at first, but reached out to him once more. 

"That's not -- "

"I don't _want_ to hear it." 

The moment he had opened the door, the girl had stumbled in slightly, almost colliding with Takato -- proof that she had been eavesdropping with her ear on the door. 

She smirks at him slightly as he moved past her, but put on an innocent, pouty face when Junta came out after him.

He trembles as he stares after Takato walking away from him.


	31. What Are You Hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to chapter 30 because I'm self-indulgent
> 
> Originally wanted it to be a trilogy but it was getting too long so I'm making it a four-part mini series.

Takato busies himself with work for the day, trying to use acting as a way to numb himself and not think about anything regarding the sparkly angel. Since they weren't costarring currently as of yet, he avoided him to the best of his ability.

The automated doors swing open as Takato steps out of the studio. Noticing Junta right in front of him, he sighs.

The angel seemed quite nervous, fumbling with the car remote. 

He looks away distastefully and turns his gaze appreciatively towards Sasaki.

"Thank you for your hard work, Sasaki-san." Takato smiles slightly at his manager. "Should we go now?"

"Takato-san." The other man came up to him, grabbing his arm quite anxiously. "I'll drive you home." He offered, like he could take anything right now from Takato. "Give me a chance -- I won't do anything to you, promise."

Takato could have sworn he turned to stone then and there. He flexed his wrist slightly, a sign to tell him to release his grasp, and Junta immediately let go, looking a little worried and guilty.

"Ah... Sorry."

"Takato-kun..." Sasaki looked between him and Junta, conflicted. Takato knew his manager would definitely stand by his side if needed, and that he was just worried about their relationship. 

Another moment of silence passed. 

He inhales and eventually relented. "Alright." He turned to Junta. "I'll go with you just for today."

The angel looked obviously relieved, turning towards Sasaki with a grateful nod. He rushed to open the car door for Takato before getting in the driver's seat. 

As the car engine starts, the actor crossed his arms and looked towards the side window, obviously an attempt to avoid conversation. Junta was sweating quite a bit, both of them sitting there rather awkwardly. 

The drive went on for a while before Junta spoke up.

"There's... Really nothing between me and her." The angel very cautiously says, taking in his reaction. Takato says nothing. 

He took that as a sign to continue.

"I don't know where she got my number from. I told her not to find me anymore, but she just kept calling." Junta looked towards him. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

Again, nothing. Takato barely even made eye contact with Junta.

There's a sudden buzzing sound from his phone. Junta pulls it out, expression twisting to one of horror before he quickly hangs up. Without even looking, Takato already knew it was the the girl who was trying to call him.

"Your phone." Takato mumbles, turning towards Junta.

"Eh?"

"If there's really nothing between you and her, then there should be no problem with me looking through the texts you have with her, right?"

He knew he sounded really mean and cold, but he felt awful and wanted something to at least console him. If at least Junta's texts were precise and to the point about rejecting her, then Takato would at least know that he's really misunderstood the angel.

His eyebrows furrowed as Junta very obviously paused. The other man swallowed visibly and had grown silent. Even after a long while, he had unrelentingly kept his hands on the phone. 

Takato stiffened. He had said that in a moment of impulse, thinking that maybe if Junta gave him his phone he would feel better. 

But what was with this situation? What is in there that he cannot see?

"So... No?" He looked away, biting his lip in disappointment. This just confirmed more of his suspicions than it probably ever would.

He felt like crying again. 

"Pull over." He mutters, his voice having a flat tone to it. 

"Takato-san..."

"Pull over right _now_." He growls fiercely, squeezing those words through gritted teeth. 

"Please don't do this." Junta managed weakly. "You can't leave me. Not again."

"I can't leave? That's adorable. You're saying that after clearly treating me like a fool!" Takato fumes. He opens the door after the car had stopped and walked out without hesitation. 

Junta rushed out immediately, blocking him with outstretched arms.

"What do you want?" He felt entirely exhausted. "Are you sad just because you lost someone to have physical intimacy with? That's funny, why am I unable to tell anymore?" 

"Takato-san, my phone is... I can't show you because I--"

"Stop." He shook his head. "Just stop and go back to your girlfriend." With anger and disappointment seeping in his words, he twisted off the ring on his finger, shoving it to Junta's chest. The other noticed what it was and his face paled.

"I wish you two all the best." He said definitively, turning on his heel and leaving without looking back. 

As he was close to turning a corner, he heard a soft sentence that is whispered, barely intelligible with how quiet he had been. 

"Are you really breaking up with me?" Junta's voice was full of strained cracks. Takato paused, almost turning around, but continued walking nevertheless, away from the angel. 

His frustration only grew and fuelled him as he walked back home. He thought about getting mad at the girl, but it eventually turned into disappointment and guilt as he realised maybe he wasn't that good of a partner to Junta.

It was all probably just his wishful thinking -- the angel had literally _never_ announced them to be lovers. They never had an official declaration where Junta asked to be his boyfriend, but Takato had just _assumed_.

Why the hell did he think that he was someone important to the other actor then? 

He managed to get back to his apartment, barely even kicking off his shoes before he made his way to the bedroom. Collapsing on his bed, he pulled the blanket around himself.

Reaching for his phone, he stared emptily as he dialled a number. The line beeps for a moment before going through.

"Sasaki-san. I want to take the next few days off."

"Takato-kun?" The man on the other line sounded alarmed. Takato managed a pitiful smile. _At least he actually cared_. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Just.... I need some time off."

"Okay." There's a brief shuffling. "From the looks of your schedule, I'm able to arrange around 5 days off for you, is that alright?"

"Yes. Of course, thanks." He hangs up almost immediately after, throwing his phone aside. 

Groaning, Takato reached his hands up to his face.

What did he get himself into?


	32. Live Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? What's this? A double update in a single day?

Takato coops up at home for the next few days.

He barely gets out, thinking that it was all unnecessary work anyway, and even if he does it's just to go to the bathroom. He doesn't have much of an appetite so he noms on some chocolate bars at some intervals before calling it a meal.

* * *

Approximately two days had went by before he's rudely woken up by the annoying doorbell. The person pressing it seemed to have obviously no patience whatsoever, pressing the bell thrice every few seconds now. Takato groans and pulls himself up, his head spinning when he stands. He stumbles towards the door and throws it open, too exhausted to even berate the person there. 

"Saijou-san..." Ayagi's voice, which started off bright, trailed off as he regarded him. Takato knows he definitely looks like a mess now, having downed a couple of drinks last night, but he could barely manage to care. The other man looked slightly more serious now. "... Can I come in?"

Takato steps aside silently. 

"How do you know where I live?" He suspiciously mumbled, his voice sounding raw and drier than he thought it was. 

"Your manager told me." The other man closed the door behind him. "Said you probably need some company."

Takato nodded. Despite there being a guest, he couldn't fight the urge to go back to bed and eventually curled up with the blankets around him. Ayagi looked a little worried but said nothing else.

"I don't feel like doing anything now. Sorry."

"You can go back to sleep. I'm fine with it." Ayagi shrugged. His eyes caught on the instant noodle cup in his room and he picked them up, clearing them along with the empty cans of food. Before long, the blinds were also pried open, and light filters into Takato's room.

"You haven't eaten a lot." The other man glances at the empty food cans that he had eaten out of. "A cup of noodles, three bars of chocolate and a can of tuna? For two days' worth of food?" His gaze caught on the empty cans of beer on his bedside table. "You drank a lot too..."

Takato shut his eyes and buried himself into the cocoon of blankets. 

"Oi... I know you're awake." The other actor gingerly tried pulling the blankets off him, and sighed when he refused to budge. "If you haven't been eating, I guess you also haven't been doing anything else then?" 

He runs a hand through his blonde locks, turning away, clicking his tongue. "I thought _you_ were the one saying you wouldn't fall that far to be consoled by me during that time with the Tobun."

Without warning, Takato felt himself being lifted. His eyes widened and he came alive immediately, limbs rigid as he tried to comprehend what was happening. 

Realising that he's been picked up bridal-style by Ayagi, Takato clicked his tongue and knocked his fist on Ayagi's chest, grunting as he mumbled to be put down. This felt so entirely different than the times _Junta_ would carry him, and he isn't sure he can handle being reminded of it right now.

"Where are you bringing me?" He finds himself even weaker than he thought he would be, his voice coming out in small, almost incoherent noises. Ayagi had ignored him and walked across the room, opening the doors and eventually setting him in the empty bathtub.

The other man had then grabbed the shower head and begun spraying warm water on him, as if that would get him out of his drunken stupor and defeated mindset. 

"What are you doing?" Takato raised a hand to block the water, slumped against the wall. "Enough with this, Ayagi... If you want to help, then drink with me."

"So I can turn out to be how you're looking like now?" The other man scoffed. "Look, I don't know what he did to you, but you can't continue living like this."

Takato had gone silent, and for a moment it was just the sound of water that answered Ayagi. With his head bowed down and his wet bangs clinging to his forehead, it was only natural the other thought he had somehow fallen asleep. "Oi... Are you still listening?"

To think that a _kouhai_ would care more about him than Junta probably would... How pathetic. That guy had barely even showed up after that day he returned him the ring, probably off to be with that girl already.

And here he was dwelling in sorrows. 

This was so unlike Saijou Takato at all.

He tried thinking of other things. There was still work that he could fall back on if his relationship had failed -- he was great at work. He tried remembering how he's considered a veteran actor by others. 

But then he thought about the days he would spend ranting about work to himself in his own empty apartment. Whenever they spent time together, the angel would make him feel so important, listening to him so keenly too, and in a way it has become something he unknowingly looked forward to in his life.

An idiot.

He's really an idiot... Getting rings for both of them, talking about staying together in the long run too. When Junta didn't even feel the same way.

"Saijou-san...?" 

As if that triggered something within him, Takato begins to tremble, sobs erupting from his chest, a weak, forlorn cry of someone who could barely hold it together anymore. 

Through his gasping tears, he felt a pair of hands circle around him, a half-hug that merely made him cry even harder when he thought of how the angel would no longer be the angel be there for him.

* * *

Takato settles on the couch after getting into fresh clothes. He was still tired, but it felt better now that his face was not caked with the feeling of dried tears. 

He shut his eyes, curled up with a blanket over him. Ayagi had been cooking something for a while now, and some time passed before he heard the other man's voice.

"Saijou-san." A hand nudges him slightly, pulling him out of his nap. "Look what I got you. Some _okayu~_ " He waved the bowl in front of him, like making that was something spectacular and extraordinary.

Takato regards the food with no particular expression. He shook his head and closed his eyes again.

"Don't want any?" Ayagi murmurs. "But I cooked extra. You wouldn't want this to go to waste, right?" He puts it in front of him, eating his own share of the food he made. "It's really good. Try it." 

Takato barely even moved. 

"I'll leave it here. You can have some if you're hungry." Ayagi cautiously puts the bowl in front of him. Hearing his phone ring, the other man fished out his mobile device, standing after a brief glance at the screen. 

"My manager's finding me." He glanced at Takato. "I'll be back in a while."

Ayagi then disappeared outside of the door, and Takato had only then became animated after hearing it click shut. 

Still huddling under the blanket, he hesitates as he stares at the bowl the other man had left out there on the table for him. Very slowly he reaches out to take it, carefully eating a spoonful. And then another, after his primal need kicked in and made him realise how much he wanted to eat something. 

It didn't take long before he finished the bowl, feeling full for the first time in a while. 

"I'm back~~" Ayagi announces. He looked obviously surprised that he finished the food during the time he was gone, elbowing Takato. "Woah, _senpai_ , I spent all that time coaxing you to eat, and you don't. But I leave and immediately come back to this?" He laughed. "This is so unfair."

"It's... _Him_ who told you to come over, right?" Takato mumbled.

"Huh?" 

"Sasaki-san doesn't exactly know who I'm closer to at work. So he couldn't have approached you directly... And given you my address, no less."

"Heh. You got me." Ayagi shrugged. "I'm just here on my own accord to check on your well-being, though. He told me things happened, and I suggested visiting you."

Takato turns away.

"Oh. That's right, I actually have something for you." Ayagi dug into his bag.

"It's... From that guy." The other man said rather slowly. Watching his reaction, he then pulled out a phone, which made Takato stare at it in mild surprise. 

"He said he wanted you to see it."

The phone...? The same one he asked to see but Junta had hesitated about giving him?

But why was he giving it to him now if he couldn't do so the previous time?

"I'll put it there." He sets it down on the table gingerly like it was extremely important. "I don't really know what happened, but... Just saying... I'm definitely on your side if you need me."

Takato stares after the phone, then at Ayagi's slightly earnest face. He manages to squeeze a little bit of a smile on his face.

"I know."


	33. You're The Only Gift I Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Today's fic will be just Chuntaka fluff

"Another mistletoe?"

Takato sighed as he looked up. This was the tenth one he ran into one today in the apartment, and he was definitely sure the angel was up to this.

He shut his eyes as Junta leant in for a kiss, giving him a simple peck on the lips. The other man looked worried as he drew away though. "...Takato-san doesn't like it?"

"No... I just..." Takato paused as he took in the angel's face, already guessing that his worry came from how he definitely planted mistletoes at more places. He knew of how Junta loved having physical contact, and since it was Christmas, too, he didn't want him to get upset. "I don't really mind, but it has really short intervals..."

Junta seemed relieved at that answer.

"It's okay. We don't have to kiss all the time even if there's one, too!" Junta murmurs brightly. 

"But that would defeat the purpose of mistletoes, right?" Takato mutters absentmindedly. "And besides, it's not that I _hate_ it..."

He thought of the brief contact of Junta's lips on his. The other was always so warm when he pressed Takato against him like that, and it didn't feel bad -- on the contrary it was very much the opposite -- so he didn't mind it that much. 

It was just... Being swarmed in affection so consistently like that felt extremely strange.

He noticed the actor's expectant look and growls, his face a furious shade of red. "We should head out. You wanted to buy lights for the christmas tree, right?" 

"Yes~♡"

* * *

To prevent fans from crowding them both, the two actors had split up outside, both donned in their disguises. Junta had gone off to buy the tree lights since the original ones they got were spoilt while Takato wandered around to look at the different shops. 

On the streets were many couples murmuring to each other as they passed him, some of them chuckling. The actor eyed them, noticing how close they stood, hands around each other's, too.

"Takato-san." A small voice whispered. He turned to see Junta behind him, who was beaming at him. "I got the lights." With a small chuckle, he then pulls up another box. "I also got you a little something."

"It's not another mountain of gifts again, is it?" He remembered telling Junta off about how much money he spent on the individual cakes the previous year. They didn't manage to finish all of them -- even for someone like Takato who could inhale an entire cake at one go -- before the remaining cakes went bad.

Takato peeks into the box through the transparent cover. "A chocolate cake?" He murmurs, eyes widening when he notices the strawberries at the side.

"Yupp~ I know that you love to eat cakes, so I made the chocolate syrup and harvested the strawberries myself."

"You _what_?" Takato looks at the box again. "Don't tell me you were once a part-time farmer."

"Eh? How did Takato-san know about it?"

"... I didn't." Takato flushed, managing a smile. "I got you something too."

He cautiously pulled out the scarf he had chosen to get for him. It's soft silk and he liked the feeling of it under his fingers, so he had bought a white one for Junta, knowing that it will go well with the angel.

"Takato-san..." The angel brightens visibly as Takato pulls the scarf over his neck, "This is nice." He ran his hands over the material, grinning, quickly crashing Takato into a hug. 

The scarf is what he's been wearing ever since. 

They head back, hearing the pleasant jingle of the christmas songs on the streets. Junta would hum along to some of them, obviously in a good mood.

* * *

The chill stops once they made it back to the apartment, and Takato sighs, absolutely relieved. He rubs his hands together as he kicked off his shoes.

The apartment was just as they left it, still nicely decorated. Since Takato was still new to this christmas thing, he had been surprised when Junta woke him up with a grin, while the Christmas tree was blaring and bright and decorations were everywhere. 

Flushing, Takato looks in the direction of the other man. _Should he say it now?_

He fidgeted and cleared his throat. _Ugh, it's now or never._

"I'm... Going to run a bath." He very deliberately says in the direction of Junta, looking away as the man moves to turn on the heater in the room.

"Okay. You can go first, I'll get rid of all the mistletoe in the rooms."

Takato gritted his teeth, face red. "Chunta." He growled.

"I'm... Going to run a _bath_."

"Yes?" Junta looked confused now. "What's wrong?"

_This idiot..._

"No, nevermind." Takato mumbles and strides off, face blazed with embarrassment. He couldn't believe Junta hadn't caught on to whatever he wanted to say. Haven't the angel always been so... _Into_ him no matter what he did? 

Takato steps into the bathroom, sighing. He turns on the tap for warm water to fill the tub, trying to not glance at the mistletoe he had planted there. It was the only one he had bought, and since he noticed that Junta didn't place one there, he had pretended to go to the bathroom before they went out to set this mistletoe up. 

But that stupid angel didn't even take the _hint_ and come to the shower!

Frustrated, he reaches up in his tiptoes, wanting to tear that nasty plant down, only to feel hands gently wrap around his abdomen.

"That's strange. I don't remember setting one here." Junta's voice was soft.

"Chun...ta?" Takato turned around slightly. "Why are you here?"

"It's strange that Takato-san got sulky after saying that you're going to set up the bath, so I came to check on you." He leans in and buries his nose in the crook of his neck. Flinching at the intimate contact, Takato blushed.

Now that this was unplanned, he felt embarrassed. "This... I had no idea where it came from, either!"

"Really?" Junta's eyes were full of mischief. "But since there's one here, we might as well follow the tradition, right?"

"I guess..." Takato sighed, turning around in his arms to face the angel.

He leans back with his palm pressed hard against the sides of the bathtub as Junta leans in. 

Realising that the other man was slightly pressing down his weight on him, Takato made a small noise with the back of his throat and opened his eyes. 

"Chun..." 

Pressing his hand against his chest, Takato pushes him away slightly, still very flushed from the kiss. "I'm going to fall into the tub." He managed weakly, fingers curled around his shirt.

Junta looked behind him, where he's pressed up against the tub exterior, dangerously close to falling in. His eyes glinted. "Why not? We could have some fun in there."

"Wait! This is the only thing close to a christmas costume I have!" Takato felt himself being picked up bridal style. Junta then, while chuckling, lowered him down to the tub, causing some water to get out of it. Takato hissed at him before pulling his wet clothes off of his body.

"Now I have to throw these... If I remember correctly, they can only be dry cleaned..."

"I'm sorry." Despite his words, Junta was smiling wide as he took in the view of a soaked Takato in front of him.

"Yeah, right, you don't look sorry at all." Takato huffs. Noticing that the other man was close to the bathtub, he then without thinking pulls at his shirt and yanks him inside as well.

Junta's face was hilarious. He looked stunned for one moment as he's suddenly soaked, and that was just funny, easing the slight cramped up discomfort Takato originally felt. 

"I'm _sorry_." He murmured, using the exact same tone Junta had previously. The other man pouts, splashing some water on him.

"By the way, I want a new christmas costume." He muttered.

"Yes, yes~ ♡" Junta's eyes lit up. "Oh, we could get matching ones next year!"

"Whatever."

Feeling Junta pull him close, Takato smiled into the kiss.


	34. Rare Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part of the short series where Junta's ex came looking for him.

Dubiously, Takato picked up the phone on the table, flipping it around in his hands. It was undeniably the same phone, but why was it okay to let him look through it now?

Had he deleted some of the messages before giving it to Takato? But for the line app, it would surely leave a message saying that he unsent something? 

He'd just have to look through it to check, then...

"Did he... Say anything when he gave it to you?" He mumbled, looking up at Ayagi. 

"Not really."

Takato raised an eyebrow, then at the phone in his hands. He doesn't exactly want to check through it -- they were _done_. He had said it that day, too. 

But he couldn't help but feel curious. 

Opening the Line app on his phone, Takato immediately noticed quite a number of unopened messages from the girl. He didn't save her contact.

He scrolls all the way to the top of the conversation, finding no unsent messages. 

If he didn't have any strange texts with the girl... Why couldn't he show him his phone then? 

The conversation started with the girl adding Junta's line. They had been quite friendly to each other at first after he knew of who she was, and there were a few messages asking if she had been well these few years. But immediately after she suggested getting back together, Junta's reaction grew a little colder. 

_I'm sorry. Things are over between us now_. Read, 11:32am

There's a few voice messages the girl sent, presumably to ask for the reason. She called twice when Junta didn't respond, which prompted him to write the next sentence. 

_I'm with someone else now_. Read, 11:45am

_Who_? 

_You don't have to know that much._ Read, 11:45am

_Just know that I love that person now, and I won't do anything to break our relationship._ Read, 11:46am

_As long as you're not married, I still have a chance_

_We are._ Read, 11:47am

_What?_? 

Takato felt as though he had the same reaction as the girl. Since when were they even married? 

... Well, he supposed it was because of the ring he gave him... And all the _mi tesoro_ stuff.

But still he felt odd about this. They never did announce anything to the fellow actors, never signed any legal papers, so why...?

He let his gaze trail over the next text.

_Not for now, but we will be. I'm going to propose someday next week._ Read, 11:48am

Takato blinked, running his gaze over the lines again. No matter how many times he looked at it, the words didn't change. Paling, he grips the phone harder, staring hard at the words. 

... Did Junta not want him to see the phone because of this text...?

He bit his lip. 

The girl sounded spiteful, and Takato could almost feel her anger seeping through the next few words that she had typed.

_Impossible_.

_Wait for me. I'm going to find you, Azumaya-senpai._

_It's impossible for us to get back together now. I'm sorry._ Read, 11:55am

She sent more texts that Junta had stopped replying. 

There was a time lapse and she had texted on the day after Takato had left. Realising that he was no longer reading the texts, she begun to call him; and when that didn't work either, she grew desperate. 

Takato jolted up as a phone call reached him. Realising it was the girl, he very cautiously accepted the call.

" _Azumaya-senpai_?? _I saw you were online and called..."_ The girl sounded a little lost, her voice slightly high-pitched. She seemed as though she had been crying. " _Thank god you picked up..._ "

Takato said nothing.

" _I'm sorry about what I did. I didn't mean to make him go away like that ... Are you still mad at me?"_

Staying silent, he heard her sniffle over the line. 

" _I knew what I did was wrong, but all I ask for is for you to not hate me. I won't disturb the both of you after_."

"..."

" _You don't want to talk to me_?' A pause. _"I get it. I'll leave you alone now..._ "

"Wait." Takato mumbled. The female on the other line very obviously halted in her actions, surprised to hear the sound of someone else's voice.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you. But even so, I hope you find someone better and suitable for you. You shouldn't spend time dwelling over this."

He ends the call before she could say anything else, throwing it aside, his heart still hammering hard in his chest.

Junta had wanted to _propose_ to him? What the hell?

He raised his hands to his face, cursing. This just felt like a big joke -- What was he supposed to do now? Go back and pretend nothing happened?

Would Junta be mad that he didn't even listen to whatever he wanted to say on that day?

He glanced at the phone once more. Gently running his hands over the screen of the phone, at the words Junta had texted, he sighed. 

For the first time in three days, Takato haggardly steps out of his house and hails a cab.

* * *

Takato had been pacing outside the door for a while now, unsure of his decision.

Would Junta react well to this? He remembered how the other man had attempted explaining, and how fierce he had been when he declared that things between them were over. 

Scrunching up his face as he pulled out his own phone, Takato then growls at himself for being so indecisive before dialling his number.

The line went through almost immediately.

" _Takato-san?_ " Junta sounded relieved through the phone. " _Are you okay? Sasaki-san said you took some days off, so I got worried..._ "

"Where are you?' He mumbled softly.

" _Back at my house. I just finished work a while ago..."_

"Oh. What a coincidence, I'm outside your house right now."

There's a sound of an abrupt shuffling, which Takato could only guess was him running. The door was suddenly thrown open, and Junta simply stands there, bewildered at the sight of him.

"Takato-san!" He rushes forward to hug him, squeezing him hard in his grasp before quickly letting go to check him. "You're okay... That's good."

He scanned him for any injuries, and after noticing his slightly swollen eyes, he raised a hand to gently touch Takato's face, biting his lip and growing very quiet.

"No, this is... It's nothing." Takato shook his head with a faint smile. 

"I should have told you sooner." Junta sounded full of guilt.

"No, I wasn't really listening to you on that day as well." Takato pulled out the phone, returning it to him. His next words were squeezed out from his lips, a soft whisper. "That text... Did you mean that?"

Junta's smile only widened. "Of course." He hugged him close, pulling out the ring Takato had returned him, sliding it back on his hand. "I didn't want Takato-san finding out that way, but it'll be worse if you had the wrong assumptions about my ex and I." His eyes were sincere as he regarded Takato in front of him. "The only person I need is you."

Takato nodded quietly, burying his face in his chest.

That explained his strange hesitant behaviour when it came to asking for his phone. And since he wasn't with the girl either, he supposed he really did misunderstand him...

"Wait." Takato looked up, pulling away. "If there's nothing between you and her..." He swallowed uneasily, his face turning extremely red as he forced out the next few words, "then _why_ haven't you been yourself these few months?"

"Eh?"

"You've been eating an awful lot of mints. I thought you didn't want to... Do it with _me_ anymore." The last few words of the sentence came out as a little squeak. 

"Takato-san doesn't hate it?" Junta sounded extremely confused.

" _Huh_?" 

"You've been saying you didn't want it." 

Takato felt himself blush harder.

"That hasn't stopped you before." He mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper. If he was conscious of things Takato had said, why only _now_? 

Junta thought about what he said. He paused, and then looked away, voice growing softer. "But you left the last time we were in Spain."

"What?" Takato felt ridiculed. "That's what's stopping you?"

"You told me to stop that time too. And I couldn't." Junta gingerly placed his chin on Takato's shoulder. "I just can't stop thinking about it. I can't tell when I had hurt you or when I should stop, but if I respect your wishes... Then it'll be fine, right?"

"You idiot." Takato huffed, raising his fists to pummel at Junta's chest. "Pay me back for shortening my life span! You should've just said so! How else would I know what happened when you're acting all strange?" 

"But I was holding back..." 

"You don't need to." He thought about it for a moment. "I know you don't mean to hurt me anyway. And besides... I'm kind of used to it by now... So you being gentle is weird to me." 

"Really?" Junta looked happy, starting to sparkle again.

"Then... When do I _really_ stop?"

"We should have a code word... Or something..." He shrugged. "Something I wouldn't usually say."

He paused for a moment. Was there something both of them knew about, but he doesn't talk about much?

"I got it! What about my name?" Junta murmurs hopefully. "I'd know that it's something serious if you called me by my name." 

Oh. That is true. He'd never called him Junta before, so if he did it would sound alarming. But... 

"... But what if I said 'Chunta' instead?"

He looked up to see the other man staring down at him with a stunned expression. "What?"

"Takato-san..." Junta's eyes widened. "So you _did_ fumble my name during that time -- "

"No??? Whatever I just said, that was purely hypothetical!"

"Don't be shy, Takato-san~" Junta chuckled, his face full of red blush marks as he advanced closer with those horny eyes. "I think it's cute." He habitually fished out a 1000 yen bill, pressing it into Takato's hands.

"Here. I'll give you 1000 yen if you tell me the truth~"

Takato's eyes caught on the bill, and he paused momentarily. "That's it."

Junta drew back, surprised, his wings disappearing. "What's wrong?"

"Our word could be 1000 yen. I don't think I say it that much compared to you, let alone in bed..." He thought about it for a moment. "It'll be just 1000 yen in any other situation, but a sign to 'stop' when we are doing it."

"As expected from Takato-san!" Junta brightens, "That's a good one."

This guy... When would he ever stop with the compliments? Takato could never get used to those. "Now that that's settled, do you have anything to eat here? I'll give you a 1000 yen if you make me some food." He pushed the money back into Junta's hands.

"Oh, I'll get started on the dried ham!" Watching the other man make a beeline for the kitchen, Takato smiled briefly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, did anyone think that Junta would be a playboy in this fic? 👀 
> 
> The ending bits is seriously how I think volume 8 is going to end 😝 except that Sakurabi writes it better
> 
> btw if you have read this far, please ignore any grammatical/vocab problems present in my fics, English was never my strong suit 😔


	35. You Changed Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was not expecting inspiration to hit me suddenly when I was eating ice cream.
> 
> Wrote the whole draft at one go and my dessert melted. :(
> 
> Inspired by this artwork: http://twitter.com/sakurabihashigo/status/1349006156753227779

The first thing Azumaya Junta had done when he landed on earth was to look for the man who captivated him.

He had went around aimlessly yet with eyes full of determination and hope. Sought high and low for any traces the man had been, even walked the same path he had gone past.

He could have sworn he saw him here before he decided to come. But his treasure seemed to have disappeared before his very eyes into the crowd of people. 

Junta wandered around, keeping his wings folded in the huge black jacket he had gotten. He had changed his outfit in order to blend in, but still some gazes lingered on him for a second longer. 

Eventually, he found a map of the region of Japan he was in, and called it a day as he went back to examine it. 

* * *

The warehouse was where Junta stayed at night. With maps strewn all around the place, he had narrowed himself down to a few areas near where he originally saw his treasure. On the floors were some portraits he made of the man in pure anguish that he couldn't find him, but despite so he couldn't exactly capture him in drawing. 

There was just something about _him_. 

Laying on the pile of maps and clenching his drawing, he sighed. 

When he had first seen his treasure, there was this strange aura to him. Something Junta never saw in anyone else. Despite wearing dark clothes, Junta could see so much colour in him, something that was lacking in the others. The humans -- some of them were full of dark secrets, grime, petty, and greed, so much so that he could no longer see their sparkle.

But this man was different. 

He had followed him like he was hypnotized. 

Junta started off by going to places the man originally appeared. Sometimes he saw him playing with a cat, feeding them snacks, but always managed to lose sight of him. It was almost as if his treasure had a timing and schedule of a place he had to be. A place where he might be at yesterday, he won't even appear for even a fraction of a second today. Days of stalking proved this.

He even went around places he had seen him appear twice but there weren't any incidents where he had been alone.

Junta grew frustrated but also quite curious on what the man could be doing so that he travels around this much. He normally sees him with a lot of people so he can't exactly follow him personally and ask him questions, but they seem to be following a book of lines.

Sighing, he crossed out another spot which his treasure hadn't appeared for 5 days straight. _Still no luck, huh..._

He camps at the big building, or studio, as the man -- Takato -- called it. He would always appear there with his manager, a man with glasses, but then they'll set off with a whole crowd of people. 

He pouts. 

Was he truly not meant to be with the other man?

"Don't worry, Sasaki-san. I can just hail a taxi." 

Junta felt his heart stop as he heard the other man step out of the studio, a soft, light smile hung on his face that was illuminated by the dim glow of moonlight. 

There it is. His treasure.

He snuck closer, close enough to feel himself get utterly nervous, but not close enough for Takato to see him.

A short moment of silence was quickly overthrown by Takato's light, beautiful chuckle. Junta felt his heart leap, and he clutched the wall he was peeping from. "No, really, it's fine. It's Nana-chan's birthday, you should celebrate."

There were a few hums here and there before Takato hung up. 

Junta could barely believe his luck. Was he finally going to have a chance of getting near him? Breath caught in his throat, he followed behind the cab of Takato eagerly, using his dark jacket to mask his presence. 

* * *

Minutes passed of Junta staring intensely at the car in the carpark. 

He heaved a relief sigh as Takato stepped out of the car, heading up towards the foreign, huge building. 

With an almost flustered grin, he then pulls out his small, folded and crinkled map hidden in the pockets of his jacket, using his teeth to yank off the red cover of the marker he had taken out along with it. 

Drawing a red, messy shaded circle at Takato's residence, he then smiled faintly at himself, a little bit of pride seeping into his emotions at how things have paid off. 

There. 

"Central Me...guro." he pronounced, a bit feebly. His treasure lived in a building here, huh... 

He stares up at the buildings, defeated while knowing there's more to be done, but also terribly happy as he stares at the red marker in his hand.

There might finally be some hope for him to get closer to Takato.

His smile widened with a fond flush.

And he'll do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even actually know where he circled in the picture tbh, but I just assumed it's where Takato lived???? Someone please correct me if I'm wrong lmao, but OMG i love the concept of literal angel junta coming to find takato.


	36. How much you mean to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junta gets into an accident.

"Ah, Takato-san." Halfway through their way outside, Junta had looked up at him quite sheepishly. Takato immediately recognised that look -- it was something he always saw when Junta had a favour to ask of him. 

"What is it again?" He sighed with a smile, noticing him let go of the bag that he's been rummaging for a while now. "I think I left my script back in the studio, could you get it from my dressing room? I have to get to the location bus early for makeup." 

"Really, you..." He shook his head, but eventually pressed his bag to Junta's chest. "I'll get it for you. Wait for me on the bus." 

"Okay." The angel beams brightly at the sound of that. He squeezed his hand before chuckling. "See you~"

Takato pouts as he commences his frustrated stomping back to the studio. Honestly, how could the other actor forget something as important as the _script_ when going out on location? He was mildly frustrated about how the other didn't even need to _try_ to beat him at acting. But what really puzzled him was the tinge of happiness when seeing Junta's smile.

 _I've gotten soft_ , he concludes with a resigned growl as he notices the script book laying on the dressing room table.

It took another five minutes of angry, light mumbling before he returned, just in time to see the ambulance leave. With furrowed eyebrows, his gaze sought after the vehicle, and he moved towards the staff curiously. "What happened?"

All of them looked rather shaken inside, like they didn't register what he'd said. The female actor right next to him was clutching her script rather tightly.

"Azumaya-kun... He..." 

His name triggered alarm bells in his head. Takato immediately glanced around, only to see Junta gone, and he diverts his gaze back to her.

" _What_? What happened to him?" He looked towards the rest, who were staring speechlessly at the blood on the ground. He grips Taguchi's shoulders, shaking him. "What happened to _him_?" 

"Azumaya-kun, he, he saw a cat running across the road... And there was a vehicle incoming... So..." He trailed off, looking quite dazed as he pans his gaze out to the cat in a female actor's arms. He raised a shaky finger at the accused. "He pounced out to save it and got hit instead..."

Takato's eyes widened. His hands fell to his sides, and he stared blankly at the manager for a moment. 

"He's being taken to the nearest University Hospital, right?"

"Yes..."

"I'm going there, too." Without another word to his crew, he then runs in the direction of the hospital, knowing that it wasn't that far away. 

* * *

Takato barges into the room, breathing heavily. A few crew members turn towards him, having accompanied Junta here in the ambulance, but Takato kept his eyes on the other man. His face was wrapped up in bandages, and he was unmoving, his eyes closed. 

The crew probably murmured some words of consolation, but he didn't hear it. A few moments must have passed because the next thing he knew, he was being left alone in the room with Junta, the door closed behind him.

Takato very carefully steps near him. 

"Chunta...?"

No response. Takato noticed the slight bruising on his face and reached out, but is scared of hurting him. He withdrew back his hand.

"Come on, this is a joke, right?" He bit his lip.

"It's not funny like this. Stop playing games!" 

He sits heavily on the chair next to him, groaning while rubbing circles on his temple. "Why did you go save the cat?" He wanted to berate him so badly, but knew of the reason why Junta rushed out. The other man had known of his likings towards the animal, and seeing it be run over by a car wouldn't be exactly the most pleasant thing for Takato to witness.

But didn't this idiot know he'd worry too?

"... You're doing this now? When I've just started to get used to you being in my life...?" He clenched his bangs tightly, stressed. "Give me a break..."

"Takato-san."

When he looked up, Junta was staring at him, eyes full of disbelief and a bit of awed surprise.

"Chunta... You're awake?" Takato mumbles, caught up. He reached out to hold his arm.

"It's was a fake, Takato-san. We just wanted to see how you'd react, since it's April fools and all..." He pulls off some of the bandages. "See? It's all just part of my costume."

Takato stares at him speechlessly, unable to even muster a word at the moment.

Junta chuckles a bit, pulling off the tight gauze they put around his arm. "I didn't realise you would be so affected."

"Idiot." Takato's voice was soft as he clenched his fists. Junta's face, which was originally overcome with a bit of triumph in having pranked him, morphed into one of concern as he reached out to touch his shoulder. The actor shrugged away, raising his hand to roughly brush at the forming tears near his eyes. He's hiccuping slightly but he tries not to show it, sniffling quietly while turned away from the angel. 

"Takato-san?"

What happened next was a blur. Without even hesitating, Takato had struck him hard across the face, leaving Junta looking stunned for a brief moment as his hand came up to his cheek.

With hot tears still misting up and blurring his vision, Takato stood and turned to leave. The chair behind him topples with his rough movement, and Junta immediately got out of the hospital bed, knowing of how far he'd gone this time. 

Takato had never once done anything remotely close to hurting him on purpose, so this was new.

"Takato-san!" Alarmed, Junta reaches out to grasp his wrist. Takato pulls away immediately.

"Only I will be that stupid to believe you!" He snapped. 

"I know I'm wrong, don't be angry..."

"You stupid, stupid angel!" He pummels his chest, voice breaking at the end of the sentence. "Is that anything to joke about at all? You think that's funny?"

Junta smiles suddenly. That alone made Takato feel even more upset -- was there anything even remotely funny about this situation except that he's treated him like a fool? He shoves him away, but the other man merely grabbed his arm, pulling him into a hug.

"So I meant that much to you." The angel murmurs, reaching down to hold him close. Takato furrowed his eyebrows but doesn't pull away as Junta wiped his tears away carefully. 

"I'm sorry I made you mad. Don't be upset with me, alright?"

The smaller figure shrunk back, pulling away with a huff. He must look ridiculous with his puffy red eyes, all for nothing. "I haven't forgiven you. Don't think you'll get off the hook that easily."

"What do you want to do? As revenge you could dunk my face in cake for your birthday..."

"You _wish_ ," Takato spat spitefully. "I know you probably have a weird fetish about this. You have a kink for everything."

"Eh~ But tell me, what should I do to redeem myself? I'll do whatever you say for your birthday!"

He narrowed his eyes and huffed before storming away from him. Noticing his reaction, the other man quickly followed after him, clinging to his arm.

 _Live_ , he wants to say. 

_Live properly with me._

But he doesn't say anything.

After all... Birthday wishes won't come true if said aloud... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot twist junta was gonna die soon, he just wanted to see how takato would react so he could tell him not to be that upset
> 
> just kidding.
> 
> Im currently finishing the sole other unfinished fic I have in this fandom so you guys might see it soon.
> 
> Its my birthday btw can i have some cake? :>


	37. Little Takato moments that make Junta fall in love the umpteenth time

**1.**

Five days.

It had been approximately five days after Junta had been gone on location. At that time when he had mentioned about the six-day trip to Takato, the actor had looked away with a huff, seemingly a little frustrated over how they wouldn't be able to meet for so long. But other than that, he seemed mildly disinterested, so Junta didn't think the other would be affected much by him leaving.

He wheels his luggage to the door, fishing out his key card. Already, he feels a creep of ecstacy lingering at the back of his mind as he thought of seeing the other man tomorrow. 

He could surprise him by turning up early at his flat!

What should he bring to him? Maybe a home-cooked meal? Ah... He hoped the other hadn't been eating microwaved food again...

Junta froze as he immediately noticed the small slit of light coming from his bedroom. He remembered switching all electrical appliances off before leaving -- was there an unwelcomed stranger barging in on him?

Closing the door quietly, Junta inched towards the direction of bedroom in tip toes. His plants look alright, but... 

His eyes widened in disbelief. Of his stash of Takato's CDs, there was clearly one missing from the bunch. 

The angel clenched his fist subconsciously as he swirled to face the direction of the light source. Who dared touch his things?

Cautiously, he makes a beeline for the room, far too close to slamming his fist on the door until he noticed who was inside.

Dubiously, Junta then lets himself in, all previous traces of anger dissolving rather quickly. On the bed was none other than Takato, who was fast asleep with the CD shell on the bed beside him. He's clutching Junta's jacket, curled up against it, his script fallen out of hand and open on the bed.

Why was he here? He thought the actor had stated he'll be at his own house for the few days Junta was gone... Had he missed him?

Junta felt his heart swell. He reached out to touch his hair, wanting to ruffle it. But, afraid of waking him, he kept himself from overreacting. 

"Nnh..." Takato rolls over to another side, still having the jacket in hand. 

Junta carefully gets in beside him, scooting closer to warm him up. Swooning, he smiles foolishly at the man in front of him.

* * *

**2.**

Halfway through getting his luggage out of the door, Takato had appeared, hobbling slightly with his own gigantic camping bag which made him look slightly small.

"Takato-san...?" His eyes widened as he flocked towards him with a smile. "Why are you here?" 

He had to go back to Spain as his parents reached that country a while ago, and requested for the Azumaya family to gather. 

"I'll walk you there." The other actor mumbled, half-heartedly pushing Junta to the lift. 

"Eh? But I thought Takato-san had an important interview today?"

There's a pregnant pause. Takato looked like he had blanked out for a moment, managing a dry laugh before he utters a reason.

"... I'm scared that you'll get lost if you go there alone."

Junta chuckles. "I know my way around Spain better than you."

"What if you take the wrong flight?"

Junta gingerly strokes Takato's face. "I'll still come back to see you." He smiles as he noticed the other's increasingly nervous expression. He must have bought a ticket to Spain too... With how he's even brought his own bag.

"You're not here because of that, right?"

Takato looked away, defeated. "I guess I wanted to see your parents."

 _My parents_? "Eh? Why?"

"Idiot, of course it's to--" The other man shut himself up just before stating an actual reason, growing extremely red. Noticing Junta's confused expression, he growls, shoving him forward. "Less talking, let's just go already!"

* * *

**2.5.**

By some chance, Takato and Junta then went to Spain together, which greatly surprised the angel (though he wasn't complaining, of course).

The moment they had returned to Celestino's shop, Takato had immediately noticed the presence of a raging bull, who looked like he didn't appreciate him being here. 

"Niña?! Why are you here, I thought Junta came alone?!"

"Takato-san wanted to tag along to meet my parents." Junta murmurs with a light smile.

Antonio clicked his tongue, looking him up and down, still rather unimpressed. He pouts as he gazed at his own form. "I still can't believe you chose him over my muscles..."

Junta laughed softly. "You'll always be my good friend, Antonio."

The other man huffed. "I don't care if he upstages me in dancing! I want a rematch! We'll play sports instead!"

Takato blinked, confused but also mildly irritated that this man was still trying to fight for Junta. "Eh?"

"With Niña's skinny body, there's no way he'll beat me in sports!" He rummages in the storeroom, a bunch of oldened things falling out of the pile as he dug furiously. At last, he seemed to find something, making an accomplished sound. 

"Volleyball! Volleyball it is!" He pulled out a dust-filled volleyball, brushing the remnants of age off.

Takato exchanged a sour look with Junta, who shot him a hopeful look as he pressed a 1000 yen bill in his hand.

**\--**

The match started with Antonio gleefully telling Takato he'd let him go first, with the reason being he didn't 'want Takato to lose that badly'.

Takato had nodded and then scored thrice in a row, leaving Antonio terribly dumbstruck. He barely even had time to catch the ball before it had touched the floor and deemed his loss. Staring up at Takato, he growled furiously. "Who the hell are you?! Were you some sort of volleyball champion or something?" He grabbed the ball, standing up with tears prickling his eyes, before setting it in Takato's direction. 

The other man, who had originally been distracted by Junta bringing over water, gulped as the ball came flying his way.

"Takato-san!"

Everything grew dark for a momentary moment as he squeezed his eyes shut. Abruptly noticing that he felt no pain at all, Takato opened his eyes experimentarily to see Junta shielding him from the back to protect him. He's rubbing his eye hard, like the volleyball had struck that area. 

"Chunta..." Takato quickly turned around, clasping his face in his hands.

Antonio had rushed over. "Junta? Are you okay?"

Junta shrugs it off and rubs his eye carefully. "It's fine."

With a relieved sigh, Antonio offered him water to rinse the area where the sandy volleyball had hit. "Yeah right, it's nothing. When it comes to people like _us_ , these small injuries might as well be like a mosquito bite!"

"It looks painful. We should go see a doctor, just in case. I don't want you infecting your eye..."

"He already said it's nothing, so why bother?" Antonio quibbed quietly. "He's a man, things like these are small."

"So _what_ if he's a man?" Takato flushed, pulling Junta into his grasp. "We get hurt. We feel emotions. We're not immune to anything.

We're still human."

"Takato-san..." 

The actor pulls Junta up. "Let's go, I'll get you some medicine." After a moment's hesitation he leans in and whispered something in Junta's ear, and to Antonio's surprise, the other man brightened instantly.

He hooks his hand around Takato's, who worriedly pulls him back to their house.

Antonio gapes softly after them.

What is this incredible magic Takato casted on Junta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternative title: takato acknowledging their relationship and junta being happy
> 
> Takato wanted Junta's parents to see their future son-in-law LMAO
> 
> Also, I just figured that Junta was kinda trying to get rid of the "men are not really that desired" and "I have to act masculine" mindset Takato has, so I wrote something about it. 
> 
> "There's no other guy who would do that except you!"  
> "Come on now, I'm a man, there's nothing to worry about."  
> "I'm higher... as an actor and as a man as well!"


	38. You Belong With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junta gets a little jealous & protective on their trip to Hawaii. 
> 
> *Set after episode 13 (christmas) where Junta got both of them tickets to Hawaii.

After a lazy day spent at the beach with Takato beside him, Junta had contentedly brought them both to a restaurant nearby, in hopes to get a quick meal before retreating to their hotel.

Despite them being here for leisure this time, the other actor had been especially wary of Junta wanting to get physical outside, so they didn't have any chances to get intimate yet. 

"What does Takato-san want to eat?" The angel looks up, just about to suggest what they should get when he noticed the intrusive presence of a waiter walking formally towards them. Takato snapped up from his menu as a drink was placed in front of him, and he stared at the waiter with an equally puzzled look Junta bore on his face.

"Sorry, we haven't ordered yet."

At first, he thought that the waiter had just gotten the wrong table, but the charming worker seemed to know what he was doing.

"This is from the woman over there." The waiter gestures politely to the female at another table, who oogled him when Takato turned to look. Feeling traces of faint alarm tingle his skin, Junta tried not to come off as too menacing as he stared hard at her. Takato seemed rather clueless about what was happening, but nods slightly in gratitude.

What were her intentions? Was she trying to flirt with him? 

"Takato-san knows her?" He murmurs quietly at the actor who was swirling the drink curiously in his glass. 

"No." It seemed like some sort of alcohol. Before Takato could get a sip out of it, though, Junta had taken the glass from his hand, downing it all in one gulp. 

Immediately, the woman's foul scowl amidst Takato's faint surprise stood out to him. She seemed rather unhappy that the angel had emptied the glass not meant for him.

Was she a rival, then...?

His expression darkened.

* * *

They finished dinner rather quickly (partly because of how Junta was eager to get out of the restaurant). But just before he stood to settle the bill, the waiter had appeared before them, uncalled for again, setting down a plate of chocolate cake. Junta recognised it as the most expensive dessert on the menu. "It's from her again." The waiter murmurs in english with a casual wink. 

Takato picked up the slip of paper that was quite obviously pressed under the plate. "She even left her number..." He mumbled quietly to himself. 

Looking at Takato poking at the dessert with a fork, Junta felt a sort of hidden rage boil within him. Who was that female and what did she want? Could she have possibly spiked the drink or food? He fidgeted uncomfortably at the thought of someone else wanting Takato.

"We should go." Before anything else escalated in his mind, Takato was already tugging at his arm, leaving the uneaten dessert behind. The woman was still staring at them, and Junta tried not to be bothered. 

"You're not finishing the cake?" He mumbled, feeling slightly upset over how the other actor had tried to accept the things she bought for him. 

"Idiot... As if I could when you're staring daggers at her." The other man sneered quietly, pressing his voice down. He looked quite flustered as they settled the bill and left. "Besides, I don't want her getting the wrong idea."

"Takato-san..." Junta trails off, suddenly feeling his whole mood lift at that simple few words. Takato's expression soured at the sight of his wings, and he walked on faster, to which Junta responded by following eagerly behind him.

* * *

The duo had gotten a smoothie before returning to the hotel. Noticing that the stall owner was about to place two straws in the cup for them, Takato abruptly stopped his action, reaching to take the cup in his hands like that.

Ah... He remembered that the other man had thrown away the additional straw the last time they were here, too. Junta tried not to feel dejected as he looked over the other man drinking from the straw, with wind picking up on his hair and clothes slightly, making him look even more breathtaking. Well -- at least they were together with nobody interrupting them this time...

"Chunta." Suddenly snapping out of his daze of staring at Takato's face, Junta realised that the other was holding out the drink to him. 

"Yes?" He took it curiously. Did he want him to help hold it or something...?

"You don't want any?" Takato raised an eyebrow. 

Junta froze, looking down blankly at the drink, then up at Takato. "... You wanted us to share?" He had thought that Takato wanted the entire cup to himself when he got just one straw... but...

"Takato-san~!"

His face brightened as he grinned wide. Takato, though, seemed displeased, an unimpressed look on his face. "I'm taking it back if you don't want it."

"No, I want it!" Junta chuckles, sipping blissfully from the straw with little sparkles emitting from his elation. Takato huffed but managed the slightest bit of a smile, and the angel's heart stopped when he thinks he sees the faintest blush on his cheeks.

"Excuse me." There's a woman coming up towards them, wearing quite the revealing outfit. She pulled down her sunglasses slightly as she gazed at Takato with a teasing smirk. "I'm the one from before. You know... In the restaurant?"

Junta felt his eyebrows knit together. Even after they'd left, she was _still_ trying to hit on him??? 

"Oh. You speak Japanese."

The female laughs, her voice rather warm and rich. "I learnt a bit of it. So, can we be friends? I find you to be just my type actually..."

Takato's original friendly expression turned into one of blatant alarm at the last sentence she uttered. He looked towards Junta, who quickly stepped out to help explain.

"Actually, he..."

"Um, excuse me?? I don't remember talking to you." His rival clicks her tongue, rolling her eyes like she was offended. Her expression softened as she regarded Takato, and she reached out to gently stroke Takato's shoulder. "You have my number dear, you can call me anytime."

Junta stiffened, clenching the smoothie cup harshly in his grip. He wanted to snatch Takato away so badly now. Who did this woman think she was, touching him like _that_? 

"Sorry. It seems that there is a misunderstanding." Takato smiles as he dug into his pocket and returns the slip of paper with her phone number. "I'm not interested in getting a partner at the moment."

"Oh? Why so?"

"He wouldn't be interested in you." Junta mutters under his breath before Takato could answer. There was just something about this situation that made him feel immensely uncomfortable. The thought of Takato being with someone else made him shiver. 

The female casts him a few dirty glances like she was telling him to back off. "Once again, I did not ask for your opinion."

"Actually, I think I have every right to speak up in this case." Junta stood protectively in front of Takato. 

She scrunched up her face slightly, turning towards Takato with a sympathetic look. "Hey, are you in danger? Is he holding you hostage or something?" She eyed Junta carefully with a sneer before turning to Takato, placing her hands on his arm this time. "You can always tell me, I'd help." 

"Let's go, Takato-san." Feeling his mood being crushed by this ridiculous conversation, Junta tugged slightly at Takato's arm. "We don't have to waste our time here."

"Wait, Chunta." To his genuine surprise, Takato had stood rooted to the spot, staring at the female in front of him with a determined look. "I think it's better to tell her the truth..."

"Aha! I _knew_ it." The woman shot him a smirk as she whipped out her phone, presumably to call for backup.

"I knew there's something fishy going on with you two. First, he denies you of a drink, then tries to leave quickly. He even makes your choices for you, saying that you wouldn't be interested. And now, being caught red handed, he wants to leave."

"Actually... It's only just because we're together." With a smile, Takato unexpectedly slips his hand into Junta's, showing it to her with an almost proud expression. Junta felt his heart flutter as Takato went on. "Everything you said he did would be normal if he and I were together, right? He's just trying to protect me."

The female seemed rather stunned. "But..." 

"Let's go, Chunta." 

With an almost victorious smile, Junta followed Takato back to their hotel, the ecstatic feeling of having their relationship acknowledged lingering at the back of his mind.

"What to do~? There's so many going after you, even in Hawaii. I'm going to be jealous~" Junta murmurs with a soft chuckle as he clicked the door shut to their hotel room.

"Like I care." Takato huffed, face still red.

"But you do. Why else would you admit we are together?" Junta laughs softly, flocking towards him once they had both set their bags down at the side. He swoops down to steal a kiss, a smile on his face before he lifts Takato up, bridal style, rushing towards the bedroom.

"Oi! Don't get any ideas, you pervert angel!"

"Too late, you've already decided to be with me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say i died seeing spoilers of the recent chapter 😂😍 anyone seen them too?


	39. I'm Still Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Blood Matyrs is a novel focusing on Tiketo and Juntan in London, where there is a promise that if Juntan can protect Tiketo for a year, he will let Juntan hug him. 
> 
> *Story sets after the end of the novel  
> *Trigger warning for descriptions of death

They stayed together.

That shouldn't come off as a surprise. Though Tiketo didn't mention it, the two of them had gotten rather close in the period of time they were with each other.

At least, that's what Juntan wants to think. 

Cautiously dragging the body into the bag, Juntan ignores the blood that was pooling behind him. He worked quietly, feeling no traces of guilt or nerve-wrecking emotions at having done this. There was just an inconvenient, fuzzy static noise in his ears, or perhaps his head, that he couldn't quite rid.

He tries not to think of Tiketo during times like these. With the screams echoing down the dark allyway that's quickly silenced by Juntan, the bodyguard thinks quietly of solace. Of peace that the two of them will now have. 

The man in front of him, empty eyes bulged wide with fear, had been someone following them for a while now. After being discovered, he had not only refused to back off, but attempted to attack Juntan instead - an act which compelled him to kill. 

Spurred on by defense, Juntan finished him off quickly without so much of uttering a word, using hydrogen peroxide to erase the blood stains. Removing his gloves, he then stares dully at the fire that licked up the rest of the remains. 

He went home after that. 

His feet felt heavy and his mind was tired, unable to formulate a coherent thought. The static in his head was getting louder as he dragged himself home, and he made his way upstairs quietly, opening the door to the bedroom.

... There's nobody in the place of where Tiketo was supposed to be. 

Juntan stared at the empty space bleakly. 

Tiketo was originally supposed to get examined by Sasaki, but the doctor was nowhere to be found, along with his sole purpose in life.

Feeling a choked sound be emitted from his lips, Juntan gapes at nothing in particular in front of him. He clenched his fist tight, feeling a myriad of emotions stressing him inside out, like there was a knot getting tighter mentally in his head, except that he felt the effects physically. 

_Where had he went? Had he left him?_

His eyebrows twitched in disbelief with the mere idea of Tiketo leaving him. But the moment he dwelled onto that idea, he found that he couldn't stop. Starting to sweat, Juntan leans against the opened door leading to the emptied bedroom. He's breathing hard, shaky hands coming up to his face.

He knew he should have killed him when he showed the slightest contempt towards the presence of Juntan. If he killed him, he wouldn't have to worry about it now. 

In fact, things would be on the contrary. Tiketo would never leave him after that. Juntan wouldn't have to see the scorn on his face. He would have him whole, entirely under his command, where Tiketo's body was the one that needed to obey to him. 

He clenched his knife especially tight, fingers turning white from the rough grip. 

"... Chunta?" A hesitant voice called out to him. 

Juntan grows rigid, startled out of his thoughts. He turns with an almost blank expression, only to see Tiketo standing there in something like a loose white shirt for ease of Sasaki's examination.

Everything seemed to wash away at that moment. His head cleared and the tight knot inside of him loosened, and suddenly Juntan was unable to breathe, scrambling up towards the man he wanted to see so much. 

He rushes forward, dropping his knife and hugs him extremely tight to the point that he's probably suffocating him. Tiketo complains about it at first, but quickly quietened and clenched his shirt slightly as a form of comfort. 

"I'm alive." Tiketo mumbles softly. "I'm here."

The feeling of wanting to hurt eased away. At that moment, Juntan simply held Tiketo close, grasping the man to himself, eyes wide as he took in everything. His scent, his body, him. He shakes fervently until it feels as though his heart is full once more, and he lets go with a soft sigh as he longed to press the other man close to him again. 

"Where were you?" He asked, a bit of dominance in his voice, bravery stemmed from the violence within him that threatened to spill. 

"Where were _you_?" Tiketo shoved him off, louder, and only caused Juntan to pull back with a shudder and a fierce expression. Only Tiketo was allowed to treat him this way, nobody else. "You told me you'd be by my side once Sasaki-san was done."

_So that was why he wasn't here...? He had went looking for him?_

"Something came up." Juntan shut his eyes. The memory of him ridding the body seemed so long ago when this man was in front of him. He gently leaned forward to touch his cheek, and Tiketo pursed his lips in a thin line, raising an arm to paw his hand away. 

"You..." He quietened when he saw Tiketo look up. His blue orbs are beautiful, the brightest thing full of life in the darkened room. He wanted to vocalise that Tiketo was his and can't possibly leave him, but knew of how much the other man hated his restrictions and proclamations of his body being Juntan's.

"You won't leave me. Right?" He worded it as a quiet question where he wanted to hear only one answer that could satisfy him.

Tiketo paused. He seemed to be considering the question, but eventually looked away with a huff. "I already told you, I'm not going to get married. I don't want to put anyone in trouble because of my family.

And besides..."

Juntan looked up, surprised. Normally, Tiketo would have fended him off for being so insecure about stupid things. 

"You're my bodyguard. I don't think I can," Tiketo admitted, casting his gaze towards him. "Leave you, I mean."

Juntan's heart had overrode all sense of logic then. He had grasped Tiketo and pulled him into a harsh kiss, one that made Tiketo wince slightly in pain and Juntan's heart to ache. He wanted him so badly, to such extremes the other man probably wouldn't even be able to comprehend it. But what was conflicting was that he didn't want to hurt him despite his desire to do so, so many things. 

He cautiously set his hands on Tiketo's abdominal area, wanting to start slow, but felt the other's eyes open suddenly in shock. Without even registering the person in front of him was Juntan now, the other man had pummeled his fist on his chest as an attempt to get him to back off.

It took a while of him just shaking before Tiketo focused once more on Juntan, eyes that were originally overwhelmed with fear dipping back into the relaxed but alert state. 

"Ah... sorry." He breathed hard, like that would purge the fear he once felt from what happened with Edward. Yanking at his hand, Tiketo pressed Juntan's bigger palm to his face, cupping his cheek like that helped, and suddenly Juntan felt incredibly honored. He watched him breathe silently, feeling that the movements of blood and muscle under his skin fascinating to say the least. 

_We're alive,_ He reminded himself. _We're still together._

"Do you-"

"Yes." Tiketo mumbled softly, gaze promising without words. 

_... want to continue_ , the words died on his tongue. 

"Okay." With a careful nod, Juntan pulls him close, gently leaning forward to peck on those lips he craved so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of times I wrote Takato by accident is ILLEGAL.
> 
> My *original* plot was Juntan killing Tiketo and keeping him like a treasure... Since he was said to have thoughts of murdering tiketo more than once. I got chills when i knew that...


End file.
